Pokemon The Journey GS
by Penguinja
Summary: Set 3 years after the events of RB, Ethan Schneider is an 11 year old boy from the Region of Johto, which holds Pokemon not found in Kanto. After he is given an errand to do, he finds himself on a Pokemon journey of his own. His goal? Challenge the Gyms, beat his rival and maybe even become as good as Red. However, Team Rocket have returned but Ethan can pull through!
1. Chapter 1: A silver beginning

Chapter 1: A Silver beginning to a Golden Adventure

There I was, in my house in New Bark Town. Sitting there, reading a book about Pokémon Biology and breeding habits. It was an interesting thing to study, but I want to know as much about Pokémon as possible.

My name is Ethan, Ethan Schneider. 11 years of age, though not very knowledgeable of Pokémon. Not at all, but compared to my role model, Red, I have some catching up to do. Literally the only Pokemon I know anything about are on the first two routes outside my house.

I live in the Johto region, just west from Kanto. Compared to Kanto, we are not high tech or sciencey. We do not have the groundbreaking technology or the science resources that Kanto has. What we do have though is a grand culture and history that dates back over 200 years. But most of all, we have Pokémon that range from rare in Kanto to practically non existent over there.

"Ethan, could you do me a little chore please?" asked Mum. I went downstairs to see her with some equipment. Yes, we may not have the science of Kanto, but we are not devoid of it either. "Deliver these to Daniel please?"

Professor Daniel Elm (known to me as Professor Elm) is the Professor of the Johto region. He studies Pokemon Breeding (hence why I like to study it to) and is good friends with Professor Oak. I am his junior assistant of sorts.

I went through New Bark Town to Professor Elm's Lab, where I saw I red haired boy looking through Professor Elm's window. I went up to him but he pushed me away. "Hey, mind your own business and go away." I was quite upset at this, but I went inside.

I asked if Professor Elm was anywhere, and he came running out, dropping papers as he went. "Ethan! Thanks for coming. You got those books for me?" I handed them to him, and he immediately dropped them. "I knew I could always count on you. Here, come and have some tea. I need to discuss something with you."

We sat down with tea in hand. "I need you do something big for me" he said. "I want you to go and meet Mr Pokemon and pick something up for me."

I knew Mr Pokemon. He lived north of Cherrygrove City, which is just west of New Bark Town.

"Well, you can't go alone, so I would like you to use one of these." He opened a capsule. Inside were three Pokeballs. "Pick one."

I went up and picked up the one with the flame on it. I opened the pokeball and out came a small Pokemon with a flame on its back. "You chose Cyndaquil!" Professor Elm mentioned. "Let me describe it for you!"

Cyndaquil

004

Fire Type

Fire Mouse Pokémon

1'08" (0.5m)

17.4 lbs (7.9 kg)

It usually stays hunched over. If it is angry or surprised, it shoots flames out of its back.

"Thank you so much for doing this. Come back to me once you have picked what I need up please!"

"What a task!" Mum said that night. "Professor Elm must really depend on you." She went over to the side of the room. "Which reminds me, your Pokegear came back from the repair shop!"

The Pokegear is my phone. It got short circuited when I dropped it in a pond full of Poliwag and it had to go into repair.

"I've began replacing the numbers with mine and Professor Elm's. Ill leave you with the rest. Its getting late, you better get to sleep for tomorrow."

I did that, with Cyndaquil next to me.


	2. Chapter 2: Rival arrival

Chapter 2: Rivals arrival

"You will be… back won't you?" asked Mum. I nodded me head, as she looked out at me., waving all the way till I turned a bend and I couldn't see her anymore.

Well, it was time to go to Mr Pokémon's house. I walked onto Route 29 with my new friend Cyndaquil.

I walked into the grass and encountered a wild Pokémon. I remembered reading about this one.

Caterpie

024

Bug Type

Worm Pokémon

1'00" (0.3m)

6.4 lbs (2.9 kg)

For protection, it releases a horrible stench from the antenna on its head to drive away enemies.

It was Cyndaquil's first battle. Cyndaquil used Tackle. This knocked Caterpie back. Caterpie used Tackle as well, but the match belonged to Cyndaquil.

I soon found myself in another battle.

Sentret

019

Normal Type

Scout Pokemon

2'07" (0.8m)

13.2 lbs (6 kg)

It stands on its tail so it can see a long way. If it spots an enemy, it cries loudly to warn its kind.

Cyndaquil started with Tackle, which is also what Sentret used. Cyndaquil used another Tackle which was a critical hit, taking down Sentret.

After an hour of walking, I made it to Cherrygrove City. It was a lot more bustling than New Bark Town, despite being only a little bit bigger.

"Ah, Ethan!" I spotted Grandpa, who lived in Cherrygrove. "Let me show you around!".

He showed me the different buildings. The red roofed building is the Pokemon Centre, where Pokemon can be healed. The blue roofed building is the pokemart, where you can buy pokeballs and potions. "This is the sea, as you can see" he also said.

"Well my boy, you are starting to grow up. Heres a Birthday present." I tried to tell him that my Birthday was 4 months ago, but he was 74 and started to loose his memory, so I let it slide. He asked me for my Pokegear and put a map on it. "There, now you can know where in the Johto region you are! Heck, if you every go to Kanto, there is a map for that to!" I thanked him and went on my way.

One trip to the Pokémon Centre later, I headed north.

This was Route 30, where Mr Pokémon lives. I walked along and came across another Pokémon I had read up on. (Remember, these are the only Pokémon I fully know about)

Ledyba

030

Bug/Flying Type

Five Star Pokemon

3'03" (1m)

23.8 lbs (10.8 kg)

When the weather turns cold, lots of Ledyba gather from everywhere to cluster and keep each other warm.

Cyndaquil was sent out. It used Tackle which did over half damage to Ledyba. Ledyba used Tackle back, which barely did much. Cyndaquil used one more tackle, knocking out Ledyba.

"Ah, Professor Elm told me you would come!" Mr Pokémon sat me down with a cup of tea. (We Johtonians really love tea I should mention.) "I have heard so much about you. You must be a hard worker."

At that point, a man came through the door, and I could not believe who it was. "Professor Oak! Glad you could make it!" said Mr Pokémon. "Hello Mike, nice to meet you" said Professor Oak. "I see you have a guest!" Oak noticed. "Ah yes, this is young Ethan."

I couldn't believe I was meeting the famous Professor Oak.

"So, he is Professor Elm's assistant. What a job to have." Mr Pokémon then remembered. "I yes, I have that for him". He went into his cupboard and got out an Egg. I was looking at a Mystery Egg. It was amazing.

"Well, I guess I could also trust you with this" said Professor Oak, giving me something I never though I would have; A POKEDEX! I literally fainted right there. "Here is my Pokegear number as well" said oak, getting my Pokegear out of my fainted hands and adding his number in."

At that point, my Pokegear started ringing. "ETHAN! COME BACK AS SOON AS YOU CAN! IT'S A DISASTER!"

I ran back through Cherrygrove and bumped into a familiar face; it was the red haired spy from yesterday! "Watch where you're go- hey! Its you! The nosey weakling!" That made me mad. It was time to initiate in a battle.

He sent out Totodile.

Totodile

007

Water Type

Big Jaw Pokemon

2'00" (0.6m)

20.9 lbs (9.5 kg)

Its well-developed jaws are powerful and capable of crushing anything. Even its trainer must be careful.

I sent out Cyndaquil, who was two levels stronger than Tododile. Cyndaquil used Tackle, which did a fair amount of damage. Totodile came back with Scratch, which also did quite a bit. Cyndaquil used another Tackle, Totodile used another Scratch. Cyndaquil used one more Tackle, and Totodile was down!

He was shocked by the victory, and dropped what looked like his ID. On it read "Silver". He swiped it up, scolded me for looking at it, then ran off.

I got back to New Bark Town and went straight into Elm's Lab, where Police were everywhere. "It's horrible! My Totodile was stolen!" Elm panicked.

This was followed by me telling Elm about Silver, who was spying on Elm's lab the other day and that he had a Totodile on him. "That must be him then" Elm said. "Thanks a lot" said the Police, wondering off.

Looking on the bright side of things, I handed Elm the Mystery Egg. "Well, I guess today isn't all bad. You've been through a lot of trouble today. How would you like to make Cyndaquil yours?" asked Professor Elm.

I was chuffed and quickly agreed. In addition, I obtained Pokeballs from his assistant. "Oak gave you the latest Pokedex model to! Ethan, I have a proposition for you; go out into the world and find out more about the Pokémon of Johto! It's not an easy task, but it can be done! I'm counting on you!" With that, he stood up and immediately slipped on some wet floor.

Elm came over that night to talk to Mum about it. It important to know that Mum has always wanted me to do this. She likes me being independent and has looked forward to this day for some time. Why? Because she was never allowed near Pokémon. Therefore, I don't know much about most of them; Mum can't really fill me in.

"Go get em Son!" she mentioned. "Oh and send me some of your money occasionally. I can get some things for your journey that will really come in handy!"

Tomorrow would be a big day.


	3. Chapter 3: On my way today

Chapter 3: On my way today

My journey along Route 29 began, the start of my Pokémon quest.

I got up early in the morning and headed off. I walked into the grass with Cyndaquil and we encountered a Pokémon.

Pidgey

010

Normal/Flying Type

Tiny Bird Pokémon

1'00" (0.3m)

4 lbs (1.8kg)

Common in grassy areas and forests, it is very docile and will chase off enemies by flapping up sand.

Cyndaquil was sent out to use Tackle. This almost knocked Pidgey out, who came back with a Tackle of its own. Cyndaquil beat it with one more Tackle though.

I arrived again in Cherrygrove and asked Mr Pokémon if I could stay the night as it would be a long trek to Violet City. He said yes, so I healed Cyndaquil and headed up Route 30.

As I went up, I got spotted by a trainer. "Hey, wanna see my super cool Rattata? It's the top percentage of Rattata!"

Oh no. It was Joey, the Rattata trainer. This trainer always bugs everyone about his Rattata. I mean, he is only 6, but still, he is so obnoxious.

He sent out, unsurprisingly, Rattata.

Rattata

017

Normal Type

Mouse Pokemon

1'00" (0.3m)

7.7 lbs (3.5kg)

It eats anything. Wherever food is available, it will settle down and produce offspring continuously.

I sent out Cyndaquil and the match started. I wanted to try Cyndaquil's new move first; Smokescreen. It let out a puff of smoke and Rattata's accuracy fell. Because of this, Rattata's Tackle missed. Cyndaquil came back with its own Tackle, taking down Rattata's HP to about a third. Rattata used Tackle back, though Cyndaquil finished off.

"Hey, great match. Ethan, can I have your number?"

Nope, I'm off.

"Well, its great to see you back" said Mr Pokémon. "You and Cyndaquil are both looking stronger." He made me some tea and I drunk it up. It was starting to get dark outside so I asked if I could look for some nocturnal Pokémon.

I went into the grass and I found one.

Hoothoot

015

Normal/Flying Type

Owl Pokemon

2'04" (0.7m)

46.7 lbs (21.2 kg)

It always stands on one foot. It changes feet so fast, the movement can rarely be seen.

Cyndaquil was sent out with a Tackle straight away. Hoothoot was knocked back and came back with Tackle. Since Hoothoot had already took a bit of damage, I threw a Pokeball.

One shake.

Two shakes.

Three shakes.

I CAUGHT IT!

"Ah, Hoothoot. One of my personal favourites" said Mr Pokémon. "It just goes to show you that some Pokémon can only be found at night. Anyway, I wanted to ask you, are you taking on the Gyms?"

Johto, like Kanto, had 8 Gyms. The rules are pretty much the same. Beat the Gym Leader, win a Badge and once you get 8, take on the Pokémon League in Kanto.

But yes, I would take on the Gyms.

"Say, you remind me of that trainer, Red. Do you look up to him?"

I haven't mentioned this before, but Red is my role model. He is from Pallet Town in Kanto and became Champion of the Indigo Plateau. That was for a few days though. For some reason, he dropped out and disappeared, with no one saying where he went off to.

Tomorrow I would head for Violet City, but now, I needed to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Let there be Rock Types

Chapter 4: Let there be Rock Types

I thanked Mr Pokémon and went up Route 31, Pokémon in tow.

I wanted to specifically head to Dark Cave for some training and catching. So, I walked through the tall grass and sure enough, a Pokémon attacked.

Metapod

025

Bug Type

Cocoon Pokémon

2'04" (0.7m)

21.8 lbs (9.9 kg)

Inside the shell, it is soft and weak as it prepares to evolve. It stays motionless in the shell.

Evolved from Caterpie at lv 7

I wanted to give Hoothoot a go. Hoothoot used Tackle on Metapod, and Metapod used Harden. Hoothoot used Tackle again, but this did less damage because of Metapod's increased Defence. Metapod used Harden again. It was at this point where I realised that this was pretty much all that Metapod could do.

It seemed like forever but Metapod finally went down. Afterwards, I apologised to Hoothoot for wasting its time.

I continued walking through the grass when another Pokémon popped out.

Kakuna

028

Bug/Poison Type

Cocoon Pokémon

2'00" (0.6m)

22 lbs (10 kg)

From this form, it will grow into an adult. As its body becomes softer, the external shell hardens.

Evolved from Weedle at Lv 7.

I looked at that entry again. "The external shell HARDENS". Deciding that I didn't want to put Hoothoot through that again, I booked it.

I soon reached it, Dark Cave. It would defiantly be worth catching a Pokémon here.

Surely enough, I ran into one.

Geodude

034

Rock/Ground Type

Rock Pokémon

1'04" (0.4 m)

44.1 lbs (20 kg)

It uses its arms to steadily climb steep mountain paths. It swings its fists around if angered.

I knew both my Pokemon were at a disadvantage, but I sent out Cyndaquil because it was stronger than Hoothoot. Cyndaquil used Tackle which wasn't very effective and Geodude used it back. It went on like this for a few times and I decided to throw a Pokeball.

One shake.

Two shakes.

A third shake.

Geodude caught!

This was great! I had another friend on me!

Well, that was a good day. Well, aside from those darn Bug Types.


	5. Chapter 5: Out with the Sprout

Chapter 5: Out with the Sprout, in with the Cyn

Weedle

027

Bug/Poison Type

Hairy Bug Pokemon

1'00" (0.3 m)

7.1 lbs (3.2 kg)

It attacks using a two-inch poison barb on its head. It can usually be found under the leaves that it eats.

I'm writing this just as I am finishing a battle with a Bug Catcher. Geoudude used Tackle on Weedle, it was a Critical Hit and it was knocked out.

"Gee, thanks for that. Can I have your Pokegear number please?"

I said yes as I got the number of Bug Catcher Wade. After that, I went through the gates and into Violet City.

I had made it to Violet City, where my School is located, so I decided to pop in and say hi after a Pokémon Centre visit.

"Ethan! Nice to see you!" It was my teachers. Mr Tajiri, Mr Sugimori, Mr Masuda and Mr Miyamoto. "What brings you in today? It's Summer Vacation."

I showed everyone my Pokémon.

"Wonderful! That is a great range of Pokémon" Mr Tajiri stated. "Are you here to take on the gym?"

I nodded at this. "Well" said Mr Miyamoto. "You will need to go up Sprout Tower for training. Will you do it?"

I knew I would, and I told them that Red would be up to the challenge.

"We keep telling you" said Mr Masuda. "Stop trying to be like Red. He's not the only trainer out there. Its great to have a role model, but only look up to elements of him, not his entire persona."

I told them that I wasn't.

"Really" said Mr Sugimori. "I'm guessing the only reason you chose Cyndaquil is because Red chose a Fire Type as his first Pokémon, right?"

Well, yes, but there was of a reason to that. I just felt a connection with Cyndaquil.

"Just go up the Tower" said Mr Miyamoto. "We are not having this discussion now."

Legend has it that the swaying beam inside Sprout Tower was once in fact a 100 ft (30m) tall Bellsprout that the Tower was built around. I know that Red had a Bellsprout once before he evolved it into Victreebel. I may not know much about Pokémon, but I know all about the ones Red owned.

I soon went into battle with a Monk who used, you guessed it.

Bellsprout

064

Grass/Poison Type

Flower Pokémon

2'04" (0.7m)

8.8 lbs (4 kg)

It plants its feet deep underground to replenish water. It can't escape its enemy when its rooted.

I sent out Cyndaquil who used Tackle straight away. Bellsprout used Vine Whip, but this did so little. Cyndaquil used Tackle again knocking out Bellsprout.

Bellsprout and the occasional Hoothoot were the only Pokémon used in the Sprout Tower so to avoid being repetitive, I'll just say that.

I eventually got to the top and saw Silver, who had just beat the strongest Sage. "You are pathetically weak" said Silver, who used an Escape Rope to get out.

I asked the Sage if he was alright, who was busy reviving his Pokémon.

"I'm fine. My name is Sage Li. If you win, I will give you this HM for Flash."

He sent out, of course, Bellsprout. I sent out Cyndaquil and it used Tackle. This knocked back Bellsprout who came back with Vine Whip. Yeah that wasn't very strong. Cyndaquil used one more Tackle knocking out Bellsprout.

Li then sent out another Bellsprout. I was about to command Cyndaquil to Tackle it again, but instead Cyndaquil shot flames at Bellsprout, knocking it out immediately; it had learned Ember!

That was great, but for Li's next Pokémon, Hoothoot, I sent out Geodude. Geodude used Tackle which did a fare amount to Hoothoot who used Tackle back which wasn't very strong. Hoothoot was then knocked out by a Critical Hit Tackle.

I thanked Sage Li for the battle. "It's fine. Take this HM for Flash and use the Escape Rope next to me to get out of the Tower."

I did so then went to rest at the Pokémon Centre.


	6. Chapter 6: Flying with wings

Chapter 6: Flying with wings

Well, it was time for my Gym challenge. I went into the Violet City Gym and challenged the Bird Keepers. I was planning to solo everyone with Geodude.

First up, Bird Keeper Abe and his Pokémon, Spearow.

Spearow

013

Normal/Flying Type

Tiny Bird Pokemon

1'00" (0.3m)

4.4 lbs (2 kg)

It flaps its short wings to flush out insects from tall grass. It then plucks them with its stubby beak.

Geodude used Tackle on Spearow, which did a fair amount of damage. Spearow came back with Peck. Yeah that did a lot I say sarcastically. Geodude used Tackle one more time giving me the victory.

The other Bird Keeper, named Rod, used two Pidgey. As you could imagine, Geodude did take both down.

After going back to the Pokémon Centre to heal, I challenged the Gym Leader, Falkner.

"My name is Falkner, master of Flying Type Pokemon! The only thing higher than the sky? OUR FIGHTING SPIRITS!"

Falkner started out with Pidgey and I used Geodude. Geodude used Tackle on Pidgey, which almost knocked it out. Pidgey came back with a Super Effective Mud Slap. Geodude did use Tackle one more time though.

But now it was time for Pidgeotto.

Pidgeotto

011

Normal/Flying Type

3'07" (1.1m)

66.1 lbs (30 kg)

It has outstanding vision. However high it flies, it is able to distinguish the movements of its prey.

Evolved from Pidgey at Lv 18.

I kept Geodude in and had it use Tackle. Pidgeotto took it and came back with Mud Slap. Geodude tried another Tackle, but it missed. Pidgeotto used Mud Slap again. Geodude was almost done for. Geodude used Tackle, almost knocking out Pidgeotto. However, Pidgeotto finished off Geodude.

I had Hoothoot wrap it up for me. Hoothoot used Tackle on Pidgeotto. It was a Critical Hit and I had won!

"Yes, you certainly soared" said Falkner. "I present to you, the Zephyr Badge!" My first Badge. "I also bestow the TM for Mud Slap, just in case."

That night at the Pokémon Centre, I had a visit from one of Professor Elm's Assistants. "Elm himself would come but he spilled tea on the PC and it needs to be fixed. He has finished his research on the Mystery Egg and he wants you to take care of it so that it can hatch." I happily took it off him.

"In local news" said the Television on the desk. "There is said to be shady practices of the illegal selling of Slowpoke Tails in Azalea Town. If you see any suspicious activity, report it to the Police immediately. Up next, a Documentary on the eruption of the volcano on Cinnabar Island in the Kanto Region."

I was tempted to go, because Red would stop them.

"ETHAN NO!" said the Assistant. "Red doesen't look for trouble. He happened to come across it. You really don't get your hero do you. Otherwise, take care of the egg."

With that, I went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7: The title is Unown

Chapter 7: The chapter of this title is Unown

As soon as the sun rose, I was off. My next stop; Azelea Town. But beforehand, I wanted to check out the Ruins Of Alph.

I walked West out of Violet City to see a bunch of people gathered around a tree. "WHY WON'T THIS TREE MOVE?" shouted one man. "I NEED TO GET TO GOLDENROD!" shouted another Woman.

I went over and saw the tree wiggle. This was out of the ordinary. I went about my business.

I walked into the Ruins Of Alph where I met two Scientists, a Male and Female. "Welcome to the Ruins Of Alph. Please, come and see our records."

I followed them into a house. It had what looked like markings all over the records.

"These are called Unown" said the Female Scientist. "My name is DJ. This is my husband Steve." Steve gave me a wave. "We are trying to figure out a puzzle in the Ruins. Maybe you could give them a go?"

They took me into the ruins. On the ground were multiple tiles. Above it was a hole in the wall. I started out by arranging the pieces to make a shape. I didn't know what it was.

"That shape, is it a Kabuto?" asked Steve. "Hold on" he said, getting a Pokeball and sending one of his own out.

Kabuto

222

Rock/Water Type

Shellfish Pokémon

1'08" (0.5 m)

25.4 lbs (11.5 kg)

This Pokémon lived in ancient times. On rare occasions, it has been discovered as a living fossil.

Revived from a Dome Fossil

After that, I put the pieces in the wall hole, using Kabuto as a reference. After that, the wall lit up. Then, the floor below me opened and I fell through.

Once I finally got off the ground, I looked around. There were walls with the same markings that Steve and DJ had collected. It was a curious place. On top of that, my Pokegear wasn't picking up a signa, though I was a couple feet underground so that made sense.

I suddenly felt the urge to get out though. Not because I had just fell through, but also because I felt like I was being watched. I slowly walked through, when I saw them. Multiple black Pokémon, all based on the markings, floated above me.

Unown

061

Psychic Type

Symbol Pokemon

1'08" (0.5 m)

11 lbs (5 kg)

Their shapes look like hieroglyphs on ancient tablets. It is said that the two are somehow related.

It was amazing… for about 10 seconds. It got boring after a while to be honest.

I went up and told them about my discovery. "Oh, okay. So nothing special. Well, fare enough. Feel free to stay the night."

I gladly took that offer.


	8. Chapter 8: Ethan had a little Mareep

Chapter 8: Ethan had a little Mareep

It was time to continue to route 32. This would be a very long route but would take me to Azelea Town.

I walked a bit then encountered a Pokémon.

Mareep

053

Electric Type

Wool Pokémon

2'00" (0.6 m)

17.2 lbs (7.8 kg)

If static electricity builds in its body, its fleece doubles in volume. Touching it will shock you.

I sent out Geodude. Geodude used Tackle which did quite a bit of damage to Mareep. Mareep used Tackle back. Surprise surprise, didn't do very much. I decided to a throw a Pokeball.

One shake.

Two shakes.

Three shakes.

IT'S MINE!

Violet City was just north, so I quickly popped back to the Pokémon Centre there and then continued.

I soon came across a Trainer as well, Youngster Albert.

His first Pokemon was Rattata. I sent out Geodude to deal with this. Geodude used Tackle on Rattata. This almost knocked it out. Rattata came back with a Tackle of its own. (Pokémon sure like tackling Geodude don't they?). Geodude used Tackle once again. This knocked out Rattata.

Next was Zubat.

Zubat

037

Poison/Flying Type

Bat Pokémon

2'07"

16.5 lbs

Capable of flying safely in dark places, it emits ultrasonic cries to check for any obstacles.

I was about to have Geodude use Tackle again, but instead Geodude picked up a Rock and threw it at Zubat. Geodude had learned Rock Throw! This knocked out Zubat instantly.

Shortly after that, it was getting late. Once again, this was a long route.


	9. Chapter 9: It's a kind of Magikarp

Chapter 9: It's a kind of Magikarp

I had now arrived at the Fishing Grounds. All around me, Fisherman were just waiting for something to bite. I actually saw this as a great place to train Mareep.

I talked to one of the Fisherman named Justin who challenged me to a battle. The Pokémon he sent out?

Magikarp

076

Water Type

Fish Pokémon

2'11" (0.9 m)

22 lbs (10 kg)

An underpowered, pathetic Pokémon. It may jump high on rare occasions, but never more than seven feet.

Mareep was sent out. I didn't know what Magikarp was going to do. I eagerly awaited the move…

Splash.

This would be easy. Mareep used Tackle. That almost knocked out Magikarp, but it didn't matter. Magikarp is pathetic. Mareep finished it off.

Then there was another Magikarp.

After that another.

One more after that. This one was stronger though and used Tackle. Mareep took it. After this though, Mareep started sparking. It then fired a small bolt at Magikarp. Mareep had learned Thunder Shock! Magikarp used Tackle one more time, but the battle was pretty much in Mareep's favour. One more Thunder Shock beat Magikarp.

I saw this Fishing Grounds as a great place for training. So I challenged another Fisherman to a battle.

This Fisherman, named Ralph, used Goldeen.

Goldeen

078

Water Type

Goldfish Pokemon

2'00" (0.6 m)

33.1 lbs (15 kg)

A strong swimmer, it is capable of swimming nonstop up fast streams at a steady speed of five knots.

Mareep was sent out again after a Potion heal. It used Thunder Shock. This did a lot to Goldeen, which came back with Peck. That didn't do much at all. Mareep finished it off after that.

"Hey! That thing stole my rod!"

I looked around to see a small blue Pokemon with a Fisherman's rod in its mouth swimming off.

Wooper

056

Water/Ground Type

Water Fish Pokemon

1'04" (0.4 m)

18.7 lbs (8.5 kg)

When it walks around on the ground, it coats its body with a slim, poisonous film.

I told Wooper to give the rods back. It shook its head and swam off. Mareep's Thunder Shock wouldn't do anything, so I put my bag on the floor, jumped in and grabbed Wooper by its tail and flung it onto shore. I got out and all the Fisherman ganged up on it. I told them to stop as it was just being playful.

Well, that was enough water for me today.


	10. Chapter 10: Eggs and tails

Chapter 10: Eggs and tails

I reached the Pokémon Centre on Route 32, just outside Union Cave. This would take me to Azelea Town.

As I got there, I noticed a man with a small box.

"Hey kid. I got something for ya".

I told him that I don't talk to strangers, but he opened the briefcase to show a bunch of tails.

"Slowpoke tails, $10,000,000. A bargain. You want some?"

I told him no, and that I would beat him then report him. He got angry and challenged me to a battle.

He sent out his Pokémon.

Spinarak

032

Bug/Poison Type

String Spit Pokémon

1'08" (0.5 m)

18.7 lbs (8.5 kg)

It lies still in the same pose for days in its web, waiting for its unsuspecting prey to wander close.

I sent out Cyndaquil. It used Ember and roasted poor Spinarak in one hit.

With that, the man ran off, but I immediately told the Pokémon Centre. They mentioned that they caught the man on CCTV and that they would block off the entrance's to Violet City to ensure his capture.

"Thank you though" said the Nurse. "Say, is that a Pokémon in your bag?"

I felt my bag shaking a bit. I opened it and noticed the Egg that I had was shaking like crazy. It was starting to hatch!

Piece by pieces, the shell started cracking, until the top half was showing.

Togepi

046

Normal Type

Spike Ball Pokémon

1'00" (0.3 m)

3.3 lbs (1.5 kg)

The shell seems to be filled with joy. It is said that it will share good luck when treated kindly.

Baby Pokémon

My eyes glimmered at how cute this Pokémon was. Immediately I called Professor Elm.

Unfortunately, Professor Elm had a teapot on his head. Obviously, he had slipped and got it stuck so he couldn't see Togepi. This wasn't the best time.

That night, I lay in bed with Togepi. "It was still getting use to the world so I would put it in its Pokeball tomorrow". But the man selling the Slowpoke Tails really got to me. No point worrying about it now, he will hopefully be caught.


	11. Chapter 11: Train my Baby one more time

Route 11: Train my Baby one more time.

Togepi was still a bit shy to go in its ball, so I let it stay out for the day. However, I told it to behave itself as we were going into Union Cave.

Union Cave was very dark, though not so much that I couldn't see entirely. Regardless, there were definitely times where I seemed to trip. Togepi was resting in my bag, so I tried to not use my bag as a falling pillow, or I'd squish it.

It was at this point where I came across a Hiker named Daniel who challenged me.

His Pokémon was a giant Onix.

Onix

062

Rock/Ground Type

Rock Snake Pokémon

28'10" (8.8 m)

463 lbs (210 kg)

It rapidly bores through the ground at 50 mph by squirming and twisting its massive, rugged body.

I had very little to counter against Onix. I sent out Geodude, who was the best bet. Geoudude used Tackle, which didn't do much. Onix used Bind, which squeezed Geodude. That didn't do much either. This would be a long battle.

After about an hour of battling, Geodude hit Onix with a Tackle, giving me the victory.

"Thanks for the battle. What other Pokémon do you have?"

I sent out Cyndaquil, Hoothoot and Mareep. I then went for my bag to show him Togepi. My heart sank when I realised how much lighter the bag felt. I opened the bag. It was gone.

I started to panic. Togepi had only been born the day before, and it was only just learning about this world. I hatched it and I would train it. Daniel offered to help after a Pokémon Centre visit, which I thanked him for.

I kept looking around, shouting Togepi's name, battling Pokémon as I went, helping them gain experience. However, I was still worried. I get worried about all the guys (or girl, in Hoothoot's case), but Togepi was a special case. It was just a baby.

I eventually found Togepi outside a bunch of small tunnels. I gave a shout, and it waved back. That was a bad idea. Out from one of the small tunnels came a yellow Pokémon that ganged up on Togepi.

Sandshrew

048

Ground Type

Mouse Pokémon

2'00" (0.6 m)

26.5 lbs (12 kg)

If it fell from a great height, this Pokémon could save itself by rolling into a ball and bouncing.

I told Sandshrew to leave it alone as it was an infant, but it was clear how territorial this Sandshrew was.

Sandshrew attacked Togepi with Scratch, but Togepi came back. It sent out multiple hearts at Sandshrew. It was using Charm! This lowered Sandshrew's Attack, but I still recalled Togepi. It didn't know any attacking moves, so I saw Cyndaquil as a better idea.

Cyndaquil used Ember on Sandshrew, which did quite a bit of damage. Sandshrew used Scratch again, though Cyndaquil finished it off.

I told Togepi to come back to me and I hugged it, worried that it might have been hurt had I not arrived at that moment. Cyndaquil cheered to, but then started to glow. I watched in awe as Cyndaquil was replaced with a slightly longer Pokémon.

Quilava

005

Fire Type

Volcano Pokemon

2'11" (0.9 m)

41.9 lbs (19 kg)

Be careful if it turns its back during battle. It means that it will attack with the fire on its back.

Evolved from Cyndaquil at Lv 14.

I congratulated Quilava but then looked over to Sandshrew. Daniel arrived at that moment with Onix. Seeing Sandshrew, he gave it an Oran Berry which got it back up. Sandshrew apologized and I apologized back.

Sandshrew then went over to its tunnel and I looked in to see multiple baby Sandshrew, all snuggled up. It was obvious that Sandshrew was protecting its young like I was protecting, not my young necessarily, but my friend.

Speaking of which, Togepi had had enough for today. Instead of going back in my bag however, Togepi thought it was time to go in its Pokeball. I got it out and put it in. It had been a wild first day for it.

I soon reached the end of the Tunnel. Azelea Town was just a couple of steps from there. All's well that ends well, and I learned what it was like to be a Dad.


	12. Chapter 12: Slowpoke and steady

Chapter 12: Slowpoke and steady wins the battle

Azelea Town. This is a nice place. Very quiet, next to a forest and multiple Hoppip drifting in the air.

Hoppip

067

Grass/Flying Type

Cottonweed Pokémon

1'04" (0.4 m)

1.1 lbs (0.5 kg)

Its body is so light, it must grip the ground firmly with its feet to keep from being blown away.

I decided not to do the Gym today because Azelea Town was very peaceful, or so I thought…

I came across a house and an old man answered the door. He then let me in.

"My names Kurt" he mentioned. "I make Pokeballs out of Apricorns. Its my job." I was impressed, though not sure how it was done.

"Don't ask him about the process. The explanation goes on for an hour" said a Girl who was living with him. Kurt gave her an evil, but clearly comical, glare. "That's my Granddaughter Mayzie. She helps me out here. Okay. I need to tell you something."

I sat down.

"Weird things have been going on. It hasn't rained in Azelea for days. Rain is common here, so this is basically a drought to us."

He got a withered plant off the window ledge. "The side effects are showing. It's the Slowpoke that bring the rain. However, someone has been cutting of Slowpoke's tails and selling them, like Mayzie's Slowpoke."

He pointed to the corner at a Slowpoke, depressed and tailless.

Slowpoke

080

Water/Psychic Type

Dopey Pokémon

3'11" (1.2 m)

79.4 lbs (36 kg)

It lazes vacantly near water. If something bites its tail, it won't even notice for a whole day.

"Slowpoke is more than the mascot of Azalea Town. It's a treasure. It disgusts me to think that someone would do this. Not just for Azalea Town, but for the poor Slowpoke."

However, I was too distracted by someone familiar climbing down the well.

"Hey kid, listen to me. This is important to the Azalea history. Show some respect!"

I told him I knew who was climbing down; he was the man who tried to sell me Slowpoke Tails! He was climbing down the well to probably get more!

"He will leave those Slowpoke alone! We need to stop them, or this town will fall!"

The two of us ran through the town and got to the well.

I climbed down the ladder of the well. It was slimey and smelled a bit.

Just then, Kurt fell behind me. "Sorry. I slipped and done in my back." I went over to him and tried to call for help, but he shushed me. Through the tunnel, he could see a bunch of people in black uniform.

I couldn't believe it.

It was Team Rocket.

My knowledge on Pokémon may be limited, but I certainly know about Team Rocket. 3 years ago, they terrorised Kanto by stealing Pokémon. They were disbanded when Red defeated their Boss, but it was clear that they had regrouped.

"Just go on ahead. I know you can beat them."

I did just that. I walked through the tunnel.

"Hey! What are you doing here? This is Team Rocket business! Stay out of it!" shouted one of the Grunts.

His Pokémon was Rattata and I sent out Geodude. Geodude used Rock Throw. It did half damage. Rattata used Tackle though Geodude finished it off.

The next Rattata went down the same way.

It wasn't long before I ran into the next Grunt.

She used a Zubat and I used Mareep. Mareep used Thunder Shock which shocked Zubat quite a bit. Zubat used Leech Life on Mareep but Mareep finished off Zubat.

Her other Pokémon was Ekans.

Ekans

050

Poison Type

Snake Pokémon

6'07" (2 m)

15.2 lbs (6.9 kg)

It always hides in the grass. When first born, it has no poison, so its bite is painful, but harmless.

I used Quilava. Quilava used Ember which did quite a lot to Ekans. Ekans used Poison Sting back. Quilava took it. Quilava used Ember one more time, finishing it off.

The next Grunt used Rattata. Quilava finished it off. The next to Zubat were dealt with by Mareep.

I then came to the final Grunt.

"So, I hear you are the one who rejected the offer of Slowpoke Tails?" he said. "Well, how about we forcefully make you take the offer of BEING BEATEN TO A PULP?!"

He sent out his Pokémon.

Koffing

114

Poison Type

Poison Gas Pokémon

2'00" (0.6 m)

2.2 lbs (1 kg)

Its thin, filmy body is filled with gases that cause constant sniffles, coughs and teary eyes.

I sent out Quilava. Quilava used Ember on Koffing which came back with Poison Gas. This poisoned Quilava. Quilava used Ember again. This brought Koffing to a third of HP. Koffing used Smog. Quilava was almost down. Quilava used one more Ember. Didn't quite knock Koffing out and Koffing finished Quilava with a Tackle.

I wanted to give Togepi a try. But this meant risking it.

Togepi used Metronome. I was praying it would be something good, and it was! It was confusion! Koffing was down!

"NO! OUR BUSINESS IS RUINED!" The Grunt ran out off the cave and I gave pursuit.

Police where waiting at the top to arrest the Grunts and the Salesman. They had also taken Kirk out of the Well.

"Thanks a lot" said the Policeman. "We will try our best to fix the Slowpoke."

"Thanks" said Kurt. "This is a small thanks." He got out a blue Pokeball and gave it to me." This is a Lure Ball. It helps catch Pokemon that are found by fishing. Use it well."

That night, I couldn't stop thinking about Team Rocket.

Why had they got back together?

What are their schemes now?

But biggest of all, who's leading them? Giovanni is still locked up.

Too much to think before bedtime honestly.


	13. Chapter 13: Croconaw Rock

Chapter 13: Croconaw Rock

There was a big celebration to celebrate the return of Slowpoke today, so the Gym was closed. That was fine honestly. There were games and food.

I remember playing throw the ring on the Slowpoke's tail (and winning myself a giant plush Charmander) when I noticed Silver.

I went over to him and asked if he was enjoying himself.

"What is a weakling like you doing here?" he asked.

That did it. I was going to beat this guy again.

"Ladies and Gentleman, it seems that a battle is going on!" said the party host. "Let's see who the winner is". A crowd quickly gathered round as the battled started.

Silver first sent out Gastly.

Gastly

058

Ghost/Poison Type

Gas Pokemon

4'03" (1.3 m)

0.2 lbs (0.1 kg)

It's thin body is made of gas. It can envelop an opponent of any size and cause suffocation.

I sent out Quilava. It used Ember straight away, burning Gastly in the process. Gastly used Lick paralyzing Quilava in the process. Gastly kept using Lick and Quilava kept using Ember, with Quilava coming out on top.

Next was Zubat. I switched out Quilava for Mareep which used Thunder Shock. This did a lot to Zubat. Zubat came back with Bite, but Mareep was clearly the victor here.

Finally, was Croconaw.

Croconaw

008

Water Type

Big Jaw Pokemon

3'07" (1.1 m)

55.1 lbs (25 kg)

If it loses a fang, a new one grows back in its place. There are always 48 fangs lining its mouth.

Evolved from Totodile at Lv 18.

It was very clear that he had evolved the Totodile which he stole. I kept Mareep out to use a Thunder Shock. This did a lot. Croconaw came back with a Water Gun. Mareep soaked it up and used Thunder Shock one more time. It was a Critical Hit and Croconaw was knocked out.

"I lost to a weakling" said Silver, clearly angry. "I don't think he is a weakling" said one of the crowd members. "Just look at his Mareep".

The crowd member was right. Mareep was starting to evolve! Once the glow had died down, in its place was a…

Flaaffy

054

Electric Type

Wool Pokémon

2'07" (0.8 m)

29.3 lbs (13.3 kg)

Its fluffy fleece easily stores electricity. Its rubbery hide keeps it from being electrocuted.

Evolved from Mareep at Lv 15.

I enjoyed the rest of the day. As the festival was winding down, the announcer came up. "As we end our festivities, I can confirm that the forecasters has said that the rains will return tomorrow evening! Do not miss it!"

I went to bed with a tummy ache from all the food at the party.


	14. Chapter 14: Another one fights the Bug

Chapter 14: Another one fights the Bug

Today was my battle for my second Badge.

I made my way through the foliage of the Gym to meet the Gym Leader.

"Howdy, my name is Bugsy. I like Bug Types! They are small, but deadly. Now I will show you the true power of the Bugs!"

Bugsy's first Pokemon was Metapod. I sent out Quilava to try and finish off Metapod quickly with Ember. This did a lot of damage. Metapod came back with Tackle. Yeah that didn't do much. Quilava finished Metapod off with Ember.

Next up was Kakanu. Quilava once again used Ember. This almost knocked out Kakuna, but then used Poison Sting. This poisoned Quilava. I had Quilava used Ember one more time to finish Kakuna off then recalled it.

Finally, was Scyther.

Scyther

110

Bug/ Flying Type

Mantis Pokémon

4'11" (1.5 m)

123.5 lbs (56 kg)

It slashes through grass with its sharp scythes, moving too fast for the human eye to track.

I sent out Geodude. It used Rock Throw, which really did a walloping to Scyther. Scyther tried to come back with Quick Attack, but the victor was clear. One more Rock Throw knocked out Scyther.

"Wow, you really showed those Bug Types who was boss. With that, I give you the Hive Badge alongside the TM for Fury Cutter. This move does more damage when used repeatedly. Now we better get outside; I think its starting to rain."

The whole town was gathered outside, alongside all the Slowpoke. Everyone cheered as soon as the first rain drops. This soon led to a great dance, with all the Slowpoke sort of just cheering along.

Just then, emerged what looked like a giant Slowpoke with a crown on its head.

Slowking

082

Water/Psychic Type

Royal Pokemon

6'07" (2 m)

175.3 lbs (79.5 kg)

It has incredible intellect and intuition. Whatever the situation, it remains calm and collected.

Evolved from Slowpoke when traded with a Kings Rock.

With that, it started talking.

"Thank you everyone for remaining calm during these times of hardship. Also thanks to the young boy Ethan for battling of those nasty Rockets. We hope that we don't get another drought soon!"

I partied the night away.


	15. Chapter 15: Charcoal chasing

Chapter 15: Charcoal chasing

With my 2nd Gym challenge behind me, I ventured into the dark Ilex Forest.

Trees towered over me from all sides, blocking out most sunlight. It was intimidating and I felt, genuinely scared. No, Red wouldn't be scared by this.

But I did get scared by something.

"Where are you? I'm coming to get you!"

Was that a ghost? I shuddered. Would this be the end of me?

I turned a corner and saw a man holding wood. I screamed. He screamed. We all screamed for ice cream. Except, not ice cream. We just got scared.

"Yer gave me a nasty shock" he said. "Me names Aiden. I own de charcoal shop in Azelea Town". I apologized for scaring him and asked him more about his business.

"Tis grad. Keeps me busy, pays well. I meet nice people, de only problem is me partner."

I asked him who his partner is.

"Farfetch'd. We're really close but it is pure mischievous. Always runnin off, it makes me job a bit av a pain at times. Cud yer elp me find it?"

I said yes and we went to look.

We got deeper into the forest when we heard a call. "Farfetch'd!" Aiden shouted. We looked round the corner to see the Pokémon.

Farfetch'd

158

Normal/Flying Type

Wild Duck Pokemon

2'07" (0.8 m)

33.1 lbs (15 kg)

If anyone tries to disturb where the essential plant sticks grow, it uses its own stick to thwart them.

Farfetch'd gave a giggle and darted off.

"Dat cheeky little- I'll old it aff from wan end. Yer hold if aff from de other".

Farfetch'd darted off away from Aiden, but came running into me. I jumped onto Farfetch'd and held it down. It flailed about and almost broke free.

I had an idea. I told Aiden to grab Hoothoot from my bag. Aiden got Hoothoot's Pokeball and summoned it. I then had Hoothoot use the new move it had learned; Hypnosis. This put Farfetch'd to sleep.

"Tanks for yer trouble" said Aiden. "Ere. Av a free charcoal on me. Tis the least oi can do. Take dis HM for Cut to. It can cut does trees in your way".

I thanked him and asked him the way out of the forest.

"Jist go north past the shrine. I'd go into more detail but oi gotta git back ter me shop. Thanks again!"

I followed his instructions and ran into a Pokémon.

Paras

070

Bug/Grass Type

Mushroom Pokémon

1'00" (0.3 m)

11.9 lbs (5.4 kg)

As its body grows large, oriental mushrooms named tochukaso start sprouting out of its back.

I sent out Quilava. It used Tackle and Paras came back with Scratch. I knew I could use Paras to cut down trees so I threw a Pokeball.

One shake.

Two shakes.

Three shakes.

I caught it!

After that, I came across a tree. I had Paras cut it down with Cut and continued on.

I got to the shrine a little while later. It looked intriguing. It had a piece of text written on it.

"Do not touch the shrine or you will never see your present day loved one again".

That was my warning to leave it alone.

I soon came to a large lake and met a man.

"You're almost out of the forest. You know, there are Pokémon living in the trees to. Why not try using this TM to Headbutt the them?"

He gave me TM02 for Headbutt. This could be useful.

Shortly after that, I made it out of Ilex Forest. I needed a rest now to.


	16. Chapter 16: Attack of the Kanto Kids

Chapter 16: Attack of the Kanto Kids

Route 34. A nice, green path compared to the labyrinth that was Ilex Forest. It was also a good place to have a picnic.

I sent everyone out to get some sunlight and have an eat. It was a lovely day and I wasn't the only one who decided to have a picnic. Everyone was with their Pokémon, eating sandwiches and other treats.

"Hey, this is our turf!"

I turned around to see 3 children, about 6 years old, with wooden swords. There were two boys and one girl. The two boys had green and blue shirts on whilst the girl had a red dress on.

I asked them what they meant, and they said this part of the field belonged to the Kanto Kids. I said that I had never heard of them and they seemed offended by that statement. "Everyone knows the Kanto Kids!" shouted the boy in green. He then looked over to a random boy near us. "You know who we are?!" The boy shook his head.

"Why do we always get that?" the boy in blue said. "Well, lets do our introduction!"

"I'm Bernard!" shouted the boy in the green shirt. "I love the trees!"

"I'm Beca!" shouted the girl. "I love the volcanoes!"

"My name is Benedict! I love the ocean!"

"Altogether, we are the Kanto Kids from the Kanto Region!" they all shouted.

I just sat there, wondering how they came up with that motto of theirs and how many times they have done it.

"Well" said Bernard. "Why don't we battle? If you win, you can have our turf! But if you lose, you will have to move!"

I decided to just play along.

First I battled Bernard who sent out Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur

226

Grass/Poison Type

Seed Pokémon

2'04" (0.7 m)

15.2 lbs (6.9 kg)

It carries a seed on its back right from birth. As it grows older, the seed also grows larger.

I sent out Quilava. Quilava used Ember which almost knocked out Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur then came back with Vine Whip, but one more Ember took it down.

"Aaaah! I don't wanna play anymore!" Bernard ran off. I was starting to wonder if I gave it too much for a kid that young.

"I can beat him!" shouted Beca. "Watch me!"

She sent out her Pokémon, Charmander.

Charmander

229

Fire Type

Lizard Pokémon

2'00" (0.6 m)

18.7 lbs (8.5 kg)

The flame on its tail shows the strength of its life force. If it is weak, the flame also burns weakly.

I sent out Geodude. Geodude used Rock Throw on Charmander, which did a lot of damage. Charmander came back with Ember. Geodude took it well enough and knocked out Charmander with Rock Throw.

"You're cheating! I'm telling Mummy!"

I felt sorry for her.

"Well, now you are going to have to deal with me, Benedict!"

Before we could start though, a woman came over.

"Why are you beating up my children's Pokémon?" It was their Mum. She shouted at me. "You better have a good explanation for this." She was giving me a very nasty look.

"He was invading out turf!" Benedict explained.

The Mum's faced calmed down. "So you dragged him into your game?" Benedict nodded. "Kids. I keep telling you not to do this. Not everyone wants to play your game. Plus, you might end up encountering a strong person like this young man here".

The all looked at me and said sorry. Benedict stepped forward. "Can we still battle though? I want to give it all I got."

The other two children nodded. "I know that I will need to catch a Water Type to counter a Fire Type" said Bernard. "To counter your Rock Type, I will need a Water Type" Beca said afterwards.

"But I want to what Pokémon Type I will need to catch!" shouted Benedict, summoning his Pokémon.

Squirtle

232

Water Type

Tiny Turtle Pokémon

1'08" (0.5 m)

19.8 lbs (9 kg)

The shell is soft when it is born. It soon becomes so resilient, prodding fingers bounce off it.

I used Flaaffy for this. Flaaffy used Thunder Shock. Squirtle took it, but it still did a lot. Squirtle came back with Bubble, though Flaaffy finished it off with a Thunder Shock.

Benedict thanked me. "I guess I will need to catch a Ground Type. Maybe a Rhyhorn or a Geodude or a Sandshrew".

The Mum patted his head. "Maybe we can take a trip to Diglett Cave after our vacation here and you can catch one yourself?" Benedict nodded his head and I apologized for taking things too far.

"It's fine" she said.


	17. Chapter 17: Baby battles

Chapter 17: Baby battles

I was almost at Goldenrod City, but first I wanted to stop by the Pokémon Daycare to see my friend, Kris.

Kris is just a sweetheart. She helps her parents at the Daycare and plans on making that her job when they retire. She knows a lot about Pokémon and is so polite.

I knocked on the door. It swung open to reveal a small yellow Pokémon with triangular ears.

Pichu

021

Electric Type

Mouse Pokémon

1'00" (0.3 m)

4.4 lbs (2 kg)

It is not yet skilled at storing electricity. It may send out a jolt if amused or startled.

Baby Pokémon.

"Pichu, I told you not to run off like that". Kris, with her iconic black hair and, pink shirt and black/yellow biker shorts, picked Pichu up and saw me. "Ethan!" she said as we went in for a hug. "How did you get this far?"

I told her that I have my own Pokémon now along with 2 Badges.

"Two? That's amazing, I am so proud of you! Come on in!"

The Daycare, which was also Kris's House, had a small garden out back where multiple Pokémon were playing. They were all very young, clearly.

"Those our ours" Kris said. "In the pen next to it are people who left their Pokémon here to train. If they are part of the same egg group and get on very well, they can make an egg, which is the base form of the female Pokémon. Why not come into the baby pen, I will show you the Pokémon we have?"

She led me out the back door to the pen. The first Pokémon that came over was also yellow. It was round and had ears like a plug socket.

Elekid

154

Electric Type

Electric Pokémon

2'00" (0.6 m)

51.8 lbs (23.5 kg)

It rotates its arms to generate electricity, but it tires easily, so it charges up only a little bit.

Baby Pokémon.

The next Pokémon that came (or bounced) over was a round pink Pokémon with a spiral on its forehead.

Igglybuff

043

Normal Type

Balloon Pokémon

1'00" (0.3 m)

2.2 lbs (1 kg)

It's extremely flexible and elastic body makes it bounce continuously—anytime anywhere.

Baby Pokémon.

Then was a pink Pokémon with blonde hair.

Smoochum

152

Ice/Psychic Type

Kiss Pokémon

1'04" (0.4 m)

13.2 lbs (6 kg)

Its lips are the most sensitive parts on its body. It always uses its lips first to examine things.

Baby Pokémon.

Finally, was an orange Pokémon with a yellow mouth.

Magby

150

Fire Type

Live Coal Pokémon

2'04" (0.7 m)

47.2 lbs (21.4 kg)

It is found in volcanic craters. Its body temp. is over 1100 degrees, so don't underestimate it.

Baby Pokémon.

I asked if I could send out Togepi to play, and Kris's attention peaked. "What did you say?" I told her again that I had a Togepi and sent it out. It went off to play with the other Pokémon.

"I've never seen a Togepi in person before" Kris mentioned.

"KRIS! GET IN HERE!"

I heard Kris's Mum, Mia, shout. I followed Kris inside. Mia is honestly the reason why Kris is so kind. She if loving and kind though a little bit strict.

"Ethan! I'll be!" she said, noticing me. "Came here to see an old friend?"

"Actually Mum" said Kris. "Ethan is on a Pokémon journey and just popped by to say hi".

Mia was proud of me but directed her attention away. "Sorry about my lack of attention, but an Egg is about to hatch!"

Kris started squealing. "I love seeing this!" she said as we went to see Kris's Father, Maurice, incubating it. We all watched in awe as the Egg cracked open to reveal another pink Pokémon with brown pointy ears.

Cleffa

Star Shape Pokémon

Normal Type

1'00" (0.3 m)

6.6 lbs (3 kg)

Because of its unusual star like silhouette, people believe that it came here on a meteor.

Baby Pokémon.

"What a cutie!" said Mia. "Kris, give it a bottle of Moo Moo Milk, it needs it nutrients. After that, introduce it to the other Pokémon."

Kris got up. "Sorry we couldn't chat more Ethan, but I am a busy woman. This Cleffa needs to be raised properly to evolve. Once its fed, I will talk with you whilst Cleffa plays with Elekid, Togepi and the others."

At that point, Mia looked at us. "What did you say?". Kris told them that I had a Togepi playing with the Pokémon. "I'll make a cup of tea then you are going to tell me how you found such a rare Pokémon like that."

Whilst we had the tea, I told Mia about how I received the Egg from Mr Pokémon. "Goodness me, you lucky soul. Tell you what, why don't I take Togepi off your hands?" Maurice shook his head. "Now now, Togepi is Ethan's Pokémon. Let him raise it." Mia scratched her head, slightly embarrassed by her request.

She looked outside to see Togepi playing with all the Pokémon. "That Togepi is much more mature than the other Pokémon. You say that it is only a week old?" I nodded. "Why is that?" Maurice came in closer. "It's because Ethan and Togepi have been on a journey and battle together. Therefore, not only are they are closer but Togepi is stronger and more mature." At that point, Mia had tears in her eyes. "Are we raising them wrong?" Maurice sighed. "I'm afraid we may have given them a little bit too much playtime."

With that, I snapped my fingers and asked if I could borrow one of their Pokémon to battle on of their others, with Kris being my opponent.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea! Tell you what, why don't you use the Cleffa that just hatched? Kris will most likely use Pichu as, whilst the Baby Pokémon are our own, Pichu is Kris's personally. Let Cleffa play for a bit, then things are going to change a little bit around here."

After about an hour, I deposited Paras in the PC that was in the Daycare so that I could use Cleffa. We went out to the front of the Daycare and got ready to battle, with all the other Pokémon watching. Togepi was the most excited as it had seen battling the most.

"I'm nervous" said Mia. "Don't worry" Maurice said. "This is what they need."

I sent Cleffa into battle. Like Togepi, just having been born, it wasn't ready to go in its Pokeball, so it ran onto the battlefield. Kris sent in Pichu. Cleffa used Pound and Pichu used Thunder shock. Both were equal hitters This kept going. Pound and Thunder Shock. Pound ended in a Critical Hit though, giving Cleffa the victory.

"Sorry Pichu" said Kris. "Why don't we battle some wild Pokémon tomorrow to help you get stronger? Then you will evolve into Pikachu".

I told to keep at it and she may end up with a Pikachu like Red's.

They allowed me to sleep at the Daycare that night.


	18. Chapter 18: Radio fainted the Pokemon

Chapter 18: Radio fainted the Pokemon Trainer

Goldenrod City. The capital of the Johto Region. They have EVERYTHING here. Shops, a Game Corner, a Gym and a Radio Studio.

I know all this because I got lost right after coming out of the Pokémon Centre. There were dead ends, branching paths, the whole nine yards. Well, more yards I guess because one wrong turn took me at least 200 yards another direction to where I thought I was going.

I was about to give up when I saw a familiar face.

"Ethan! Long time no see!"

It was Professor Oak! He could help me.

"I see you are a little on the lost side. Don't worry. Everyone does on their first visit to Goldenrod. Come with me, I'd like to show you something."

He swerved in and out of buildings and then came to the Goldenrod Radio Tower. "We are about to start recording our show. How would you like to be our guest for today?"

At that point, out came DJ Mary and her Pokémon, Chikorita.

Chikorita

001

Grass Type

Leaf Pokémon

2'11" (0.9 m)

14.1 lbs (6.4 kg)

A sweet aroma gently wafts from the leaf of its head. It is docile and loves to soak up the sun's rays.

DJ Mary and Oak host the Radio Show Professor Oak's Pokémon Talk, which gives information on all different kinds of Pokémon and their moves.

Before I knew it, I found myself in the Radio Tower. At the desk was a quiz host. "Howdy partner!" he shouted. "Do you want to win a Radio Card?!" Of course I did! This meant I could listen to the Radio on my Pokegear. These were the questions.

Can the town map be displayed on the Pokegear? Yes

Can Nidorina be female only? Yes (This was a guess).

Does Kirt the Pokeball Craftsman use Aprikorn? No

Magikarp won't learn any TM move? Yes

Prof Oak's Pokémon Talk is a very popular program. Is Marie the co-host of the show? No.

With that, I had won a Radio Card!

"WAAAAHHH! I DON'T KNOW THE ANSWERS!"

I looked over and saw a pink haired teenage girl crying. I asked her what was wrong. "I don't know the answers!" she wailed. I told her the answers and she won a Radio Card to.

"THANK YOU!" she shouted, giving me a big hug. "As a thank you, challenge my Gym! I'm Whitney, and I will be your opponent at some point!"

I caught up with Oak and Mary after that and we walked passed the different studios. We came to a door with a glowing red sign that said "On Air" above it. "We will be in in 5 minutes" said Professor Oak.

I looked through the window of the studio to see a Jigglypuff singing into the microphone.

Jigglypuff

044

Normal Type

Balloon Pokémon

1'08" (0.5 m)

12.1 lbs (5.5 kg)

If it inflates to sing a lullaby, it can perform longer and cause sure drowsiness in its audience.

Evolved from the Baby Pokémon Igglypuff after levelling up at high happiness.

After about a minute, a man went into the studio with ear plugs to make sure he doesn't fall asleep.

"OK everyone that is it for the Lullaby Hour. Now in a few minutes we will start Professor Oak's Pokémon Talk with special guest Ethan Schneider, but first we will play the song Eye of the Persian by Surviving with 1 HP."

After that, the glowing sign dimmed down and the man and Jigglypuff left the room. "She's all yours after this song Professor" he said. "Wonderful!" Professor Oak exclaimed and we went in the studio.

After the song finished, the theme song started.

"Hello everyone. My name is Professor Samuel Oak". "My name is DJ Mary and this is…"

I nervously said my name into the microphone.

"We know he is very excited to be here. Today we are talking about the Pokémon Hoothoot. As we all know, Hoothoot is a Normal and Flying Type found primarily in the Johto region, so you Kanto folk will have to take a ride over here to nab one for yourself. Ethan has a Hoothoot of his own, would you like to tell us a little bit about it?"

I couldn't say anything. I just sat there, thinking that hundreds, perhaps thousands of people were listening to me. No, Red wouldn't do this.

I went on to talk about my own Hoothoot. The fact that it is Lv 19, Female and that is knows the moves Tackle, Foresight, Peck and Hypnosis.

"Sounds like a very strong Hoothoot!" said DJ Mary. "Anything else you want to add?"

I went on talk to talk about type advantages and disadvantages. That was nerve racking as if I got some information wrong, some impressionable children might use Hoothoot against the wrong Pokémon. But I did it. Hoothoot is weak to Electric and Rock Types, resists Grass and Bug Types and is immune to Ground and Ghost Types.

"That is correct!" shouted Professor Oak. "Well, that is all we have time for! Join us next week for Professor Oak's Pokémon Talk! Next week, we will be talking about the Pokémon Dewgong!"

After that, I almost fainted. "That was amazing!" said DJ Mary. "Next week you should come back on! Make sure you catch a Dewgong first though!"

I told them to make that a one hit wonder for me.

That did me in for the day. Tomorrow I would take on the Gym.


	19. Chapter 19: Miltank Girl

Chapter 19: Miltank Girl

It was time for my Goldenrod Gym Challenge. I decided not to use Togepi as If it got knocked out, it would not be as close with me, and I want Togepi to grow up, so I also retrieved my Paras that I had barely trained.

First of all, the Gym was a maze. It was very feminine and cute.

I went around and bumped into a Beauty who wanted to battle with me.

She used a Meowth.

Meowth

136

Normal Type

Scratch Cat Pokémon

1'04" (0.4 m)

9.3 lbs (4.2 kg)

It loves anything that shines. It especially adores coins that it picks up and secretly hoards.

I sent out Geodude. Meowth used Bite, though Geodude took it. Geodude used Rock Throw, which did a lot to Meowth. Even another Bite couldn't beat Geodude. Geodude used Rock Throw again knocking out Meowth.

Shortly after that, I came across a Lass. She used a Snubbull.

Snubbull

123

Normal Type

Fairy Pokémon

2'00" (0.6 m)

17.2 lbs (7.8 kg)

Although it looks frightening, it is actually kind and affectionate. It is very popular among women.

I sent out Hoothoot. Hoothoot used Hypnosis which put Snubbull to sleep. Hoothoot then used Peck. It did this a few times then Snubbull woke up. Snubbull used Bite, which did quite a bit to Hoothoot, but Hoothoot used used a Critical Hit Peck. Snubbull got in one more Bite, though Hoothoot took it down.

"You sure are strong!" said the Lass, as she looked at Hoothoot, who was shaking a little bit. "Say, what's wrong with your Hoothoot?"

I looked at it. Hoothoot was now glowing. I knew exactly what was happening. When the glowing stopped, it was a different Pokémon.

Noctowl

016

Normal/Flying Type

Owl Pokémon

5'03" (1.6 m)

89.9 lbs (40.8 kg)

When it needs to think, it rotates its head 180 degrees to sharpen its intellectual power.

Evolved from Hoothoot at Lv 20.

Time to continue. After battling through some more trainers (which had Pokémon that I had seen before), I went back to the Pokémon Centre, healed my Pokémon and reached the Gym Leader.

"Hiiiiiii! I'm Whitney, The Incredibly Pretty Girl!" She looked harmless enough. "Now, where do we start?"

Her first Pokémon was Clefairy.

Clefairy

041

Normal Type

Fairy Pokémon

2'00" (0.6 m)

16.5 lbs (7.5 kg)

The moonlight that it stores in the wings on its back apparently gives it the ability to float in midair.

Evolved from the Baby Pokémon Cleffa after leveling up at high happiness.

My Pokémon was Quilava. Qukava used the new Quick Attack move on Clefairy, which hit. Clefairy came back with Encore. I didn't know what that was, so I wanted Quilava to used Ember, but instead, it used Quick Attack again. I was confused, but then Whitney gave me an explanation.

"You can't use Ember for a little while. Encore disables all moves except for the last move used."

Well that stressed me out. I just had to go with it. Clefairy came back with DoubleSlap, which hit Quilava 4 times. This was a nuisance. Quilava used Quick Attack again, but then Clefairy used Metronome. Anything could happen here. The move that came out was Bone Club. This did a lot to Quilava due to its Typing of Ground against Fire and almost took Quilava out. Quilava used one more Quick Attack but Clefairy used Double Slap on it. Quilava was out for the count.

I sent out Noctowl. Noctowl used Peck on Clefairy. That almost did it, and Clefariy used Encore. I was fine this time. Noctowl used Peck one more time and Clefairy was done for.

"Oh we are having fun now" Whitney said. There was a funny look on her face. She still looked like the happy-go-lucky Whitney, but she seemed to be enjoying this. A lot. "SEE HOW YOU DO AGAINST THIS!"

She sent out her other Pokémon, Miltank.

Miltank

149

Normal Type

Milk Cow Pokémon

3'11" (1.2 m)

166.4 lbs (75.5 kg)

Its milk is packed with nutrition, making it the ultimate beverage for the sick and weary.

Noctowl used Peck on Miltank, but Miltank came back with Rollout. This hit Noctowl hard especially given this was a Rock Type move on a Flying Type, though Noctowl used Peck again. Miltank used Rollout once again, but this time it was stronger. This knocked out Noctowl.

I recalled Noctowl in grief. I tried Flaaffy. Maybe it could take it. Flaaffy used Thunder Shock but Miltank came at Flaaffy with full force. It knocked it back. Flaaffy tried Thunder Shock again but Miltank was just too strong for it. It knocked out Flaaffy.

Next was Geodude. Geodude used Rock Throw on Miltank, though Miltank hit Geodude with Rollout, which it took. Miltank stopped using after that. It was looking tired now. A good sign. I could actually finish this. Geodude this time used Magnitude, which was Magnitude 8. Miltank was almost done for. Then, it did the unthinkable. It used Milk Drink, recovering its HP.

YOU ARE FREAKING KIDDING ME!

Maybe another Magniture could do it. Nope, it came out as Magniture 4, which is very weak. When I thought it couldn't get any more infuriating, Miltank used Attract. Miltank is a Female and Geodude is a Male, so it worked. I wanted Geodude to use Magnitude again, but it was too infatuated by Miltank to do so. Miltank used Rollout again. This kept hitting Geodude who just couldn't move and eventually knocked it out.

All I had left was Paras. A Lv 7 Paras. I sent it out and…

"So you lost to?" asked Nurse Joy at the Pokémon Centre. All my Pokémon came back with band aids, it was that brutal. "They will be fine in the morning" she said.

I clearly needed some more training, so I decided that tomorrow I would do some training tomorrow on Route 35. But now, I needed to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20: Wham Boom Shang A Lang

Chapter 20: Wham Boom Shang A Lang

After my loss with Whitney, I withdrew Togepi from the PC and went to Route 35 for some training.

I did come across some trainers and the first one I battled was a Picnicker that used a Vulpix.

Vulpix

125

Fire Type

Fox Pokémon

2'00" (0.6 m)

21.8 lbs (9.9 kg)

If it is attacked by an enemy that is stronger than itself, it feigns injury to fool the enemy and escapes.

Geodude used Magnitude on it. It was Magnitude 9 and made quick work of Vulpix. That definatly helped.

I then went onto the next Trainer, a Camper.

His first Pokemon was Sandshrew. I sent out Noctowl. Noctowl used Peck on Sasndshrew, which Sandshrew took. Sandshrew used Scratch on Noctowl and Noctowl came back with another Peck. It went on like that. Scratch. Peck. Scratch. Peck. Noctowl won though because it was a higher level.

The Camper then used Marill.

Marill

130

Water Type

Aqua Mouse Pokémon

1'04" (0.4 m)

18.7 lbs (8.5 kg)

The end of its tail serves as a buoy that keeps it from downing, even in a vicious current.

I kept out Noctowl and had it used Peck on Marill. It hit and Marill got knocked back, but came back with Water Gun. Noctowl used Peck again on Marill which was a Critical Hit. Marill was almost down. Marill used one more Water Gun but Noctowl finished it off with one more Peck.

Then there was another Picnicker. This one used a Pokemon which I knew about quite a bit to say the least.

Pikachu

022

Electric Type

Mouse Pokémon

1'04" (0.4 m)

13.2 lbs (6 kg)

This intelligent Pokémon roasts hard berries with electricity to make them tender enough to eat.

Evolved from the Baby Pokémon Pichu after leveling up with high happiness.

At this point I was squealing with excitement, asking the Picnicker where she got Pikachu, what moves it knew and if it was as strong as Red's, which of course was a silly question because no Pikachu is stronger than Red's.

I was so excited that I sent out Geodude because I knew Pikachu's weakness and had it use Magnitude. It was Magnitude 8 which knocked out Pikachu.

After this, the Picnicker went off crying. I think I had taken things a bit too far again.

Shortly after that, I came across a Camper who used a Diglett.

Diglett

132

Ground Type

Mole Pokemon

0'08" (0.2 m)

1.8 lbs (0.8 kg)

If a Diglett Digs through a field, it leaves the soil perfectly tilled and ideal for planting crops.

Once again, I chose Noctowl. Noctowl used Peck on Diglett, with Diglett coming back with Scratch. Noctowl used Peck again however which almost knocked out Diglett. Diglett used another Scratch but Noctowl finished it off with one more Peck.

The next Pokémon was Zubat. Geodude was sent out and used Rock Throw, knocking it out instantly.

Finally, was another Diglett. I sent out Quilava and it used Ember, knocking it out immediately.

I eventually needed to sit down under a tree for a bit after that. Whitney was a strong Gym Leader; I shouldn't push myself too hard. Just then…

"THAT'S HIM!"

I looked around to see all the Campers and Picnickers. "HE IS THE ONE THAT BATTLED UNFAIRLY!" I told them I beat them fair and square. "NO! YOU WILL PAY!"

They all sent out their Pokémon and they used Headbutt on the trees. Out fell multiple small green spiky Pokémon.

Pineco

093

Bug Type

Bagworm Pokémon

2'00" (0.6 m)

15.9 lbs (7.2 kg)

It likes to make its shell thicker by adding layers of tree bark. The additional weight doesn't bother it.

After that, all the kids ran off. I was confused and honestly quite disgusted. They knocked all those Pokémon out of the tree. Were they hoping one would fall on my head?

"STAY AWAY FROM THEM!"

An Officer and his small orange Pokémon ran over.

Growlithe

127

Fire Type

Puppy Pokémon

2'04" (0.7 m)

41.9 lbs (19 kg)

It has a brave and trustworthy nature. It fearlessly stands up to bigger and stronger foes.

"Did you beat a bunch of children in a Pokémon battle?"

I told him yes.

"Oh brother, they did this. Okay. Mind your step. If you touch these Pineco, they'll explode".

Explode? Why didn't the Pokedex tell me about that. I made my way carefully around the Pineco until I was safe.

"Those children don't take losing well at all and this is how they get their revenge. Sorry about this." I glanced over to a bush and saw them all hiding.

"Get out here" said the Officer.

All the children looked genuinely sorry. "We're only 7" one of the girls said. "I can't arrest you, but I will be telling your parents that you did this again. You could not only have hurt this trainer and others, but yourselves. Plus, just leave the Pineco alone unless you plan on catching them. You will be doing community service so that all of you learn this lesson"

At that moment, I saw a small Pokémon go near one of the Pineco.

Nidoran 

095

Poison Type

Poison Pin Pokémon

1'04" (0.4 m)

15.4 lbs (7 kg)

The poison hidden in its horn is extremely potent. Even a tiny scratch can have fatal results.

I told Nidoran to not move or it would get hurt. Suddenly, Nidoran slipped and hit one of the Pineco. Pineco started glowing. I told everyone to get away. I sent out Togepi and had it use Sweet Kiss on all the Pineco, confusing them. They didn't know what to do and they calmed down.

"Thank you" said the Officer. "But you lot are still in big trouble. Come with me." He took the children away. "But I won't be able to participate in the Bug Catching Contest tomorrow!" shouted one of them. I was intrigued. "Oh, The Bug Catching Contest is a game held in National Park, just down the road, every couple of days. Give it a go" said the Officer.

Planned.


	21. Chapter 21: Who let the Bugs out?

Chapter 21: Who let the Bugs out?

I entered National Park. The place was very quiet and relaxing. There were people talking on the benches or playing with their Pokémon. It was nice. However, I remembered that I was here for the Bug Catching Contest, so I went to sign up.

I went up to the sign in desk. Lots of people were waiting there, 4 more specifically. There was a Youngster with a Spearow, good idea bringing a Flying Type in. Benedict and Squirtle was also there, possibly looking for a Bug Type to counter Grass Types. There was a Lass who used a slim brown Pokémon.

Furret

020

Normal Type

Long Body Pokémon

5'11" (1.8 m)

71.6 lbs (32.5 kg)

It makes a nest to suit its long and skinny body. The nest is impossible for other Pokémon to enter.

Evolved from Sentret at Lv 15.

The final competitor was a Firebreather and his Ponyta.

Ponyta

201

Fire Type

Fire Horse Pokémon

3'03" (1 m)

66.1 lbs (30 kg)

It is a weak runner immediately after birth. It gradually becomes faster by chasing after its parents.

"Here are the rules" said the Judge. "The best Bug Type Pokémon caught wins. You can only catch one. Once another is caught, release the other Pokémon. You may keep the Pokémon you caught after the competition. Competition ends after 20 minutes. You will be given 20 sports balls. Once you use them all, you are out of the competition. Only one Pokémon may be used. You are disqualified if your Pokémon is knocked out, you don't used the Park Balls or you play unfairly."

With that, the Contest began. Everyone ran off into the grass in hopes to find something super rare. I did so and came across a Pokémon.

Beedrill

029

Bug/Poison Type

Poison Bee Pokémon

3'03" (1 m)

65 lbs (29.5 kg)

It has three poison barbs. The barb on its tail secrets the most powerful poison.

Evolved from Kakuna at Lv 10 which in turn evolves from Weedle at Lv 7.

Quilava was the one participating in the Contest so I sent it out. Quilava used Ember which did a lot of damage to Beedrill. Maybe a little too much as it almost knocked it out and Burned it. Beedrill then used Fury Attack, which didn't do much. I threw a Park Ball.

One shake.

It escaped. After another Fury Attack, the Burn finished Beedrill.

I was off to a cracking start.

I encountered many Pokémon, though none of them really grabbed me. Its sad when I decided to settle on a Metapod as my Pokémon to use. Until a came across this Pokémon.

Venonat

108

Bug/Poison Type

Insect Pokémon

3'03" (1 m)

66.1 lbs (30 kg)

Poison oozes from all over its body. It catches and eats small bugs a night that are attracted by light.

Quilava used Quick Attack. Venonat however came back with Disable, meaning I couldn't use Quick Attack for a little while. Ember was too risky, so I decided to throw a Park Ball.

One shake.

Two shakes.

Three shakes.

I CAUGHT IT!

I released Metapod and viewed my Venonat. This looked better. I then viewed the National Park clock. I had 5 minutes.

I walked into the grass and found an amazing Pokémon!

Pinsir

112

Bug Type

Stag Beetle Pokémon

4'11" (1.5 m)

121.3 lbs (55 kg)

Swings its long antlers wildly to attack. During cold periods, it hides deep in forests.

I needed this. Quilava used Ember which did a lot of damage to Pinsir. Pinsir then used Vice Grip which Quilava took. Quilava then used Quick Attack.

That knocked it out.

I wanted to look for another one, but at that point the bell went off signalling that the Contest had ended.

Shortly afterwards, we all stood with the Park Warden in the Park Centre. "We have the results" he said. "In 3rd place we have Youngster Benedict who caught a marvelous Butterfree! Your prize is a Gold Berry!"

He thanked the Warden.

Butterfree

026

Bug/Flying Type

Butterfly Pokémon

3'07" (1.1 m)

70.5 lbs (32 kg)

It collects honey every day. It rubs honey onto the hairs on its legs to carry it back to its nest.

Evolved from Metapod at Lv 10 which in turn evolves from Caterpie at Lv 7.

"The second place goes to Ethan and Venonat!"

I was pleased. I got an Everstone as my prize.

"Now its time for the grand winner. 1st place goes to… Lass Abbie who caught a wonderful Weedle!"

Everyone was in shock.

"I CAUGHT A SCYTHER! I SHOULD WIN!" shouted the competitor with the Ponyta.

Her prize was a Sun Stone.

"Everyone else gets a Berry as a consolation. Thank you everyone for participating!"

There was a lot of grumbling among everyone, but that didn't matter. I got 2nd place with a Venonat to boot.


	22. Chapter 22: Counter Chaos

Chapter 22: Counter Chaos

I continued my training on Route 35 with my Pokémon, including my new one Venonat. I spent my time battling wild Pokémon. Here are some one the ones I found.

Drowzee

087

Psychic Type

Hypnosis Pokémon

3'03" (1 m)

71.4 lbs (32.4 kg)

If you think that you had a good dream, but you can't remember it, a Drowzee has probably eaten it.

I also battled one of these.

Nidoran 

098

Poison Type

Poison Pin Pokémon

1'08" (0.5 m)

19.8 lbs (9 kg)

It is small, but its horn is filled with poison. It changed then stabs with the horn to inject poison.

Pokémon after Pokémon, everyone was leveling up.

"I predict that your next match will be a win".

I looked around to see what looked like a Psychic.

"My name is Cody, a master of the Psychic type."

I asked him what Pokémon he had and if he wants to battle. He took out (or levitated out) a Pokeball.

"The Pokémon I have is not any kind of Psychic Type. It is a Psychic Type that doesn't strike first. Rather, it is a Pokémon that will make you regret every move that you make."

He threw the Pokeball (without even touching it) and out came a blue Pokémon with a black tail.

Wobuffet

107

Psychic Type

Patient Pokémon

4'03" (1.3m)

62.8 lbs (28.5 kg)

To keep its pitch-black tail hidden, it lives quietly in the darkness. It is never first to attack.

I sent out Quilava for this match. I thought it would be an easy match. How wrong I was. Quilava used Ember, which was a direct hit. Then suddenly, Wobbuffet directed the attack back to Quilava and it dealt a lot of damage. What was that? I decided to try Quick Attack instead. This once again hit, but Wobbuffet hit Quilava back with twice the damage. Quilava was down.

What a Pokemon.

"Wobbuffet relies only on counter moves. Counter repels moves that rely on the Attack stat like Normal Type moves. Mirror Coat repels Special Attacks like Fire Type moves. It's a strategy you will need to work around."

That was a good point. Now I didn't know who to choose. Geodude relies on Attack, so Wobbuffet could Counter it easily. Venonat's Confusion does little damage which meant Mirror Coat couldn't deflect it, but Wobbuffet would still be the victor.

I used Flaaffy. It used Thunder Shock, and Wobbuffet used Mirror Coat to deflect it back. This hit Flaaffy hard. It used ThunderShock again, but Wobbuffet finished it off.

I had an idea, but it was risky.

I sent out Togepi. Togepi used Metronome, which came out as Rapid Spin. Wobbuffet tried to use Mirror Coat, but it didn't work. Togepi was unpredictable. Togepi used Metronome again, this time coming out as Megahorn. This knocked out Wobbuffet.

"Congratulations!" said Cody. "You have beaten Wobbuffet. You have learned to think strategically and not just attack willy nilly. I hope that you take that into account".

With that, he went off.

He had a point. I had been doing that before, but with Whitney, I would have to up that strategy.


	23. Chapter 23: An un-ordinary rematch

Chapter 23: A rematch out of the ordinary

With my Pokémon now stronger, I was ready to take on Whitney again.

I went into the Gym and came face to face with her. This was going to be a fun match.

She first sent out Clefairy. I sent out Quilava and it used Ember. Clefairy used Encore. This was the move I wanted to use. My strategy was working. Quilava used Ember again, burning Clefairy. Clefairy came back with Metronome. Clefairy started whipping up a wind. Quilava used Ember once again. Clefairy was almost down. Clefairy then used its Metronome, Razor Wind. This didn't do much. Quilava used Ember one more time and Clefairy went down.

Next up was Miltank. Quilava used Ember on Miltank, which did some damage but not a lot. Miltank then came back with Attract. At that point, Quilava's Encore wore off, but I wanted to use Ember anyway. That didn't work as Quilava was infatuated. Miltank used Rollout on Quilava, which was Super Effective. Quilava did get in one more Ember before succumbing to the Rollout.

Next up was Geodude. Geodude used Magnitude on Miltank. This was Magnitude 8, a real hitter. Geodude was also able to take the next Rollout. Of course Miltank couldn't heal itself because it was too busy rolling. Geodude used Magnitude again, which put Miltank in the high red HP. Rollout was now very powerful and knocked out Geodude with a Critical Hit.

I finished with Venonat. Venonat used Confusion, which also confused Miltank. The next turn, Miltank hurt itself and fell.

I had won!

"WAAAAAHHHH! I LOOOSSSTTT!" cried Whitney. At that point, one of the trainers came over and told me to calm her down. I asked if she was alright. She said she was and handed me the Plain Badge. I thanked her and she also gave me TM45 Attract! This could come in handy!

I had some time to waste in Goldenrod so I decided to check out the Game Corner, Flower Shop and Mall. First, the Game Corner.

I lost all my money.

I walked out and saw someone literally have coins pouring out of their machine. They then went over to the Counter and received a Pokémon.

Dratini

241

Dragon Type

Dragon Pokémon

5'11" (1.8 m)

7.3 lbs (3.3 kg)

It is born large to start with. It repeatedly sheds its skin as it steadily grows longer.

I then went to the Flower Shop. I thought I would send some flowers to Mum to let her know I was fine. I looked around and saw some nice red flowers. I went for them but I ended up grabbing something.

Bellossom

086

Grass Type

1'04" (0.4 m)

12.8 lbs (5.8 kg)

Plentiful in the tropics. When it dances, its petals rub together and make a pleasant ringing sound.

Evolved from Gloom after exposure to a Sun Stone which in turn evolves from Oddish at Lv 21.

"Bellossom, what have I told you about hiding in the flowers? Customers get a nasty shock. Sorry. Here, I have some flowers for you."

She went and got me some flowers from behind the desk.

"IS THAT THE PLAIN BADGE? Well, in that case, a free gift for you".

She got me a Squirt Bottle, a watering can in the shape of a Squirtle.

"Try using it on the tree that is blocking the Violet City road" she said.

After some shopping, I was shattered. What did she mean by watering the tree anyway? I went to sleep afterwards.


	24. Chapter 24: Take a bike

Chapter 24: Take a bike.

I was getting ready to leave Goldenrod City, but there was one more thing I wanted to do.

I entered Miracle Cycle, the Goldenrod Bike Shop. There, I saw a man crying at the counter. "It's no use" he wailed. "I'm going to go out of business in a week".

I asked him why that was, and he said that less and less people were buying bikes. I asked if there was anything that I could do.

"Well, I moved business to Johto from Kanto to further business, but the only shop that was affordable was this corner shop which no one can see. For that reason, business has been a disaster."

I told him that I would like to buy a bike.

"Really? Thank you! In fact, do me a favour. Borrow this bike and be a walkin- err I mean riding advertisement! Take my Pokegear number to!"

I thanked him and then went out the shop. I got on the bike. I could go a lot faster now!

As I rode out of Goldenrod City, I saw people take interest in the bike.

"Oh my goodness, is there really a Bike Shop in Goldenrod City?" "I have been needing one for a while." "I know what I'm getting my Son for his Birthday!" These were the audience reactions. This was great. It was working.

All that cycling tired me out, so I decided to take a rest in National Park. It was a Sunday, so no Bug Catching Contest. I just watched the Sunkern playing in the field.

Sunkern

102

Grass Type

Seed Pokémon

1'00" (0.3m)

4 lbs (1.8 kg)

It may drop out of the sky suddenly. If attacked by a Spearow, it will violently shake its leaves.

Just then, I saw a piece of paper blow over to me. I looked over to where it was coming from. To my utter shock, litter was everywhere.

"Unbelievable" said the Park Ranger. "Vandalism, that's what it is. Some guy didn't win the Bug Catching Contest yesterday and threw a hissy fit."

Unbelievable. It's okay to lose. I mean he probably lost to a Caterpie but I digress. This was wrong and I offered to clean up.

"Well, you will need assistance" said the Park Ranger, sending out a purple Pokémon with a hand on its tail.

Aipom

122

Normal Type

Long Tail Pokémon

2'07" (0.8 m)

25.4 lbs (11.5 kg)

It lives atop tall trees. When leaping from branch to branch, it deftly uses its tail for balance.

"That's not the only help". I turned around to see the Officer from the other day with the kids that tried to blow me up. "These naughty young'uns are on community service. They will give you a hand."

"But its Sunday. I want to play video games!" whined one.

"You should have thought about that before putting a person's life at risk. Now get to work."

One of the young Camper's came up to me whilst I was clearing up. He wanted to ask me a question.

"So Mr Ethan. What's it like being a Pokémon Trainer who collects badges?"

I told him that its as fun as it is challenging. It takes a lot of responsibility to train Pokémon on the go, there are no parents to tell you what to do so you need to make your own judgments and it could even be quite dangerous.

"I'm not old enough to travel the world. But when I get your age, I will take on the Gym's and be the best Trainer ever! Just watch me!"

I gave him a grin.

"You know, there is this one guy named Red who went on a Journey 3 years ago and he became Champion. But then, he disappeared. What happened?"

I told him I didn't know, but I would find out one day. Red is my role model, and he is out there. This was followed up by telling Quilava to throw the rubbish away and not to burn it along with telling another child to get off his GBA.

"Well kids, you have all worked very hard. That should be enough" said the Officer. He took the children home and I set up my tent in the park.

Kids are tough.


	25. Chapter 25: Sound the horns

Chapter 25: Sound the horns

Route 38 and I was battling a Psychic and his Pokémon.

Abra

089

Psychic Type

Psi Pokémon

2'11" (0.9m)

43 lbs (19.5 kg)

It senses impending attacks and teleports away to safety before the actual attack can strike.

Quilava used Ember on Abra, knocking out and contradicting the Pokedex at the same time. The Psychic sent out his next Pokémon.

Kadabra

064

Psychic Type

Psi Pokemon

4'03" (1.3m)

124.6 lbs (65.5 kg)

If it uses its abilities, it emits special alpha waves that cause machines to malfunction.

Evolves from Abra at Lv 16.

I kept Quilava out. Quilava used Ember on Kadabra. This did a lot of damage and also burned Kadabra. Kabadra then used Confusion. Quilava took it and then took down Kadabra with one more Ember.

"Thanks for the match" said the Psychic. "Just a quick warning down this path. You may run into a Pokémon named Stantler. They are harmless but they're horns have hypnotic abilities. People have got lost in the woods because of it."

I wandered on and then I saw a brown Pokémon with horns. Panicking, I opened the Pokedex.

Stantler

129

Normal Type

Big Horn Pokémon

4'07" (1.4 m)

157 lbs (71.2 kg)

The curved antlers subtly change the flow of air to crate a strange space where reality is distorted.

I tried to look away, but all I could see around me was on a summit of a snowy mountain. I didn't know where I was. One minute I was on a straight path.

I tried calling for help. I saw someone in the distance. I went up to them asking where I was. To my utter delight…

IT WAS RED!

I started lauding him, telling him that he is my hero and I look up to him.

Red just had a neutral expression on his face. He was silent. He didn't say a thing. Instead, he seemed to just walk right past me. I started running after him, asking him for an autograph.

"I'M NOT GIVING YOU AN AUTOGRAPH!"

I was shocked. I mean the comment was mean but he sounded a lot more soft spoken than usual.

"I'm not Red!"

I suddenly found myself in the forest with the Psychic again.

"You got got by the Stantler. Don't worry, it happens to most travelers. Come on, I'll give you a walk back to Violet City."

I thanked him and we went on our way. There was one problem though…

"That tree is STILL here?!" he shouted. "I've had it!"

I stopped him. I went up to the tree with the Squirtbottle and watered it. It started wiggling. Then all of a sudden…

Sudowoodo

106

Rock Type

Imitation Pokémon

3'11" (1.2 m)

83.8 lbs (38 kg)

It disguises itself as a tree to avoid attack. It hates water, so it will disappear if it starts raining.

This was interesting. It was a Pokémon. Regardless, I sent out Flaaffy. Flaaffy used Thunder Shock on Sudowoodo. Sudowoodo used Rock Throw back, but Flaaffy came back with another Thunder Shock. This paralyzed Sudowoodo. Sudowoodo couldn't move next turn. Flaaffy used one more Thunder Shock. After Sudowoodo failed to attack again, it was time to throw a Great Ball.

One Shake.

Two shakes.

Three shakes.

I CAUGHT IT!

"Well, I guess we won't be having any more tree troubles" said the Psychic. "Come on, Violet City is this way."

Violet City seemed like a good rest stop. The Psychic has done a good job today of warning me about Stantler.

I thanked him and booked a room.


	26. Chapter 26: Two hits and a Blissey

Chapter 26: Two hits and a Blissey

I decided to spend the day in Violet City to prepare for the road ahead. After a nice sleep in, I went down and was greeted by Nurse Joy and her Chansey.

Chansey

217

Normal Type

Egg Pokémon

3'07" (1.1m)

76.3 lbs (34.6 kg)

Few in number and difficult to capture, it is said to bring happiness to the trainer who catches it.

"I am so glad to see you have come so far" Nurse Joy complimented. "To think you had only 1 Badge last time I saw you".

Just then, a Youngster walked in the Pokémon Centre with his Pokémon next to him.

Raticate

018

Normal Type

Mouse Pokémon

2'04" (0.7 m)

40.8 lbs (18.5 kg)

Gnaws on anything with its tough fangs. It can even topple concrete buildings by gnawing on them.

Evolved from Rattata at Lv 20.

"It was a tough battle, but I pulled through".

He held up the Zephyr Badge. I congratulated him for winning.

"I need a good heal up. Me and my other Pokémon are beat. Man. Ever since that tree blocking Goldenrod had disappeared, everyone has been challenging Falkner. I was the first to challenge him and there is already a queue outside".

Chansey took Raticate and another Pokeball and took them over. The Pokémon were healed and brought back over to the Youngster.

"My name is Marvin. I had to walk the long way round from Goldenrod to get here. By the time I made it, the tree had disappeared!"

Nurse Joy gave a smile. "That's good. I better get to work. The Pokémon Centre is being inspected today. Everything better be just right."

As she said that, I noticed that Chansey was glowing. The glow got brighter and brighter. Once the glow had died down, Chansey looked, fluffier.

Blissey

218

Normal Type

Happiness Pokemon

4'11" (1.5 m)

103.2 lbs (46.8 kg)

It has a very compassionate nature. If it sees a sick Pokémon, it will nurse the sufferer back to health.

Evolved from Chansey after levelling up at high happiness.

Nurse Joy seemed concerned. This then turned into a panic.

"OH NO! EVERY POKEMON CENTRE MUST HAVE A CHANSEY WITH IT! IF THEY FIND OUT IT EVOLVED. I WILL LOOSE MY JOB!"

Me and Marvin went outside to let her calm down.

The two of us sat on a bench thinking about what to do. "Why does is have to be Chansey? So what if it evolves into Blissey? Wouldn't that mean it would be better?" Marvin questioned. "We need to think of a plan".

One of the plans I suggested was that we catch a Chansey and it takes the place of Blissey.

"There are no Chansey in Johto. The Pokémon Centre is supplied with a Chansey and has a special stamp on it so that they know it works there. Even if by chance we did find one, they would find out pretty quickly that it's not hers."

At that moment, a van drove past.

"It's them. What will we do?" Marvin asked.

Then I had it; why don't we buy time? Distract them with something which will give Nurse Joy time to think of something.

"That's our best option for now. I will use my other Pokémon for this" Marvin said, sending out another Pokémon.

Yanma

101

Bug/Flying Type

Clear Wing Pokémon

3'11" (1.2 m)

83.8 lbs (38 kg)

If it flaps its wings really fast, it can generate shock waves that will shatter windows in the area.

"I know this will work. Because as it turns out, one of the Inspectors is my Dad!"

At that point, I told him to stop. If he finds out that is his Yanma, he will get in trouble.

"Not as much trouble as Nurse Joy will be in."

Yanma flew over to the truck and it landed on the bonnet.

"Hey, get off the van!" shouted one of the men as the two of us ran back to the Pokémon Centre.

When we got back, we noticed Nurse Joy panicking even more. Her hair was a mess as she was trying to comb Blissey to make it look like Chansey. I told her to stop and breath. They defiantly wouldn't let her pass if she is this stressed.

Soon, the truck arrived and the Inspectors walked in.

"Nurse Joy of Violet City. Just relax. We will get this over with."

They looked around every nook and cranny, writing down notes as they went. "May we see Chansey please?"

Nurse Joy started coming up with excuses such as Chansey went for a walk or Chansey was helping clean the toilets.

"Nurse Joy, we cannot give you any rating if you don't have Chansey."

At that point, Blissey poked its head up from the counter. Nurse Joy looked shocked but tried to stay calm. The Inspector went over to Blissey and examined it.

"Nurse Joy, I am impressed. You have evolved your Chansey into a Blissey. It takes a lot of care and hard work to do that."

Nurse Joy smiled.

"You weren't stressing because you thought we would fire you because Chansey evolved did you? No, in fact, this will add to your rating!"

An hour later, the Inspectors gave her a rating.

"5 stars?! Really?" said Nurse Joy. "Yes, congratulations. For both this grade and the Evolution".

Marvin went up to the Inspector. "Dad, that Yanma was mine. We tried to buy time to calm Nurse Joy down."

The Inspector smiled. "Just don't do it again son. But I am glad you thought about Nurse Joy. Well, good luck to all of you".

I had helped someone today, and I needed to rest after it all.


	27. Chapter 27: Sorry, I'm a Ledian

Chapter 27: Sorry, I'm a Ledian

It was time to go north to Ecruteak City.

Here I was able to witness a Pokémon battle. On one side there was a young boy and his Pokémon.

Vulpix

125

Fire Type

Fox Pokémon

2'00" (0.6 m)

21.8 lbs (9.9 kg)

If it is attacked by an enemy that is stronger than itself, it feigns injury to fool the enemy and escapes.

On the other side was a girl and her Pokémon.

Ledian

031

Bug/Flying Type

Five Star Pokémon.

4'07" (1.4 m)

78.5 lbs (35.6 kg)

The star patterns on its back grow larger or smaller depending on the number of stars in the night sky.

Evolved from Ledyba at Lv 18.

"Vulpix, Ember!" shouted the Boy, as Vulpix flung a small flame at Ledian, hitting it. "Ledian, Comet Punch!" shouted the Girl, as Ledian punched Vulpix multiple times. Vulpix used one more Ember however and Ledian was down.

I congratulated the boy and he thanked me. "I'm Ross and this is my sister Monica. We are known as the battle siblings because we battle each other all the time. Monica's Ledian is stronger but Vulpix has a type advantage. It balances out."

Suddenly, I felt a drop of water on my shoulder. Then another. I was so invested in the battle that I didn't notice the clouds in the sky.

"Oh no, Vulpix hates the rain" said Ross, putting it in its Pokeball.

There was lightning so it was dangerous to go under the tree, so we sort of just made a tent out of my bag. Then I realised that it had a metal keyring of Red (yes, he has a merchandise line), so I took it off and threw it into the bushes.

"Hey, do you think the lightning is actually Raikou?" asked Monica.

I asked who Raikou was.

"You will find out more once you reach Ecruteak City tomorrow" Ross said.


	28. Chapter 28: Kimono Go

Chapter 28: Kimono Go

Ecruteak City. The heart of the Johto region. This is the place where the main culture of the region lies. Reminder, compared to Kanto, Johto isn't as advanced with technology and sciences, but has a richer culture and history than Kanto.

I went into the Gym and was greeted by a man. "Oh, I'm sorry. The Gym Leader is out. Come back later". With that, he pushed me out. Rude, but fair enough.

That gave me a good time to tour. I wanted to check out the Burned Tower. The Burned Tower has an interesting history to it. Once known as the Brass Tower, it is where the Legendary Pokémon Lugia perched, adjacent to the Bell Tower which is where the Legendary Ho Oh perched. It was burned down by a mysterious fire after a lightning strike. There is more history to it, but I'm not to knowledgeable on it.

I decided to check out the Ecruteak Dance Theater. I'm not a good dancer and that runs in the family. When Mum went to Prom in her youth with what would soon be Dad, all she could do was flop around. (Guess she was using Flail, but it wasn't very effective).

Immediately after walking in, I was greeted with dancing and gleaming colours. I was also greeted with a simultaneous "Konichiwa!".

There, on the stage, where the famous Kimono Girls, giving their famous dance routine. I applauded and they noticed me.

"Ueitoresu! Bring this Trainer up on stage!"

A Waitress came and pushed me on stage. (Why am I being pushed around like this today?!). I was in front of the Kimono Girls.

"So, are you ready to battle?" asked the Waitress. I said yes, though I wasn't exactly expecting to battle. Whatever, I never turn down a battle! Red wouldn't!

"Ichi! My name is Naoko, and you will battle me first! Give me a blazing battle!"

Naoko used Flareon.

Flareon

183

Fire Type

Flame Pokémon

2'11" (0.9 m)

55.1 lbs (25 kg)

It stores some of the air it inhales in its internal flame pouch, which heats it to over 3,000 degrees.

Evolved from Eevee after subjection to a Fire Stone.

Geodude was sent out. Geodude used Magnitude. It was Magnitude 8, doing a lot to Flareon. Flareon used Ember back. That didn't do much. Geodude finished off Flareon with Rock Throw.

I had my first victory! They allowed me to switch around my Pokémon for the next match.

"Ni! My name is Sayo, your second opponent. I predict that you will use Quilava!"

Sayo's Pokémon was Espeon.

Espeon

184

Psychic Type

Sun Pokémon

2'11" (0.9 m)

58.4 lbs (26.5 kg)

By reading air currents, it can predict things such as the weather or its foe's next move.

Evolved from Eevee after max happiness in the daytime.

I used Quilava. It used Ember on Espeon, which did quite a bit. Espeon came back with Confusion. It was a back and forth match like that, but Quilava came out on top.

Two down, three to go.

"San! It's Zuki time! This match will come down on you more than the blackness of night!"

Zuki used her Pokémon.

Umbreon

185

Dark Type

Moonlight Pokémon

3'03" (1 m)

59.5 lbs (27 kg)

When darkness falls, the rings on the body begin to flow, striking fear in the hearts of anyone nearby.

Evolved from Eevee after max happiness in the nighttime.

It was time for Venonat. Venonat used Supersonic. It hit Umbreon and Umbreon hit itself. Venonat used Tackle. This did some damage to Umbreon who was still hitting itself. After Umbreon recovered, it used Pursuit. It was a relatively hard hitter, but Venonat couldn't take another. I went to recall it, but Umbreon used Pursuit before I could and Venonat was knocked out.

"It may seem like I'm cheating, but I'm not. Pursuit is a move that does double damage to a Pokémon if it is being recalled. Getaways are not an option!"

I just used Quilava to deal with Umbreon with an Ember after that.

Definatly the hardest match so far.

"Shi! My name is Kuni. I battle as gracefully as a crashing wave!"

She sent out Vaporeon.

Vaporeon

181

Water Type

Bubble Jet Pokémon

3'03" (1 m)

63.9 lbs (29 kg)

It prefers beautiful shoes. With cells similar to water molecules, it could melt in water.

Evolved from Eevee after subjection to a Water Stone.

Flaaffy was used. It used Thunder Shock, which did quite a bit to Vaporeon. Vaporeon used Water Gun back, but Flaaffy had this covered. It used Thunder Shock again. It was a Critical Hit, knocking out Vaporeon.

One more to go!

"Go! I am Miki. Let's give these matches a shocking end!"

Jolteon

182

Electric Type

Lightening Pokémon

2'07" (0.8 m)

54 lbs (24.5 kg)

It concentrates the weak electric charges emitted by its cells and launches wicked lightning bolts.

Evolved from Eevee after subjection to a Thunder Stone.

I sent out Geodude. Geodude used Magnitude. It was Magnitude 9. Jolteon was down.

After that, a Man came up to me. "I am the Director of this establishment. This is your prize for beating the Kimono Girls; HM Surf!"

I thanked him. This can mean that I can cross the water after getting the right badges!

Enough for today though.


	29. Chapter 29: Legends in the Burned Tower

Chapter 29: Legends in the Burned Tower

"I'm sorry, he still isn't in. Out you go".

Great. More waiting. I just sat by the pond, watching the Poliwag play.

Poliwag

072

Water Type

Tadpole Pokémon

2'00" (0.6 m)

27.3 lbs (12.4 kg)

Because It is inept at walking on its newly grown legs, it always swims around in water.

At that moment, I saw a man walk by. He was dressed in a purple tuxedo, had firm brown hair and a white cape. I saw him walk into the Burned Tower. I was curious. What was he up to? I decided to follow him in.

The Burned Tower has become a nesting home for many Pokémon. It was burned down 150 years ago, plenty of time for it to have company.

I saw the man, looking around. He didn't look like a tourist.

"Spying on people now are we?"

Silver came up behind me. "Clearly you like to be a Peeping Tom. For your information, that is Eusine, the Legendary Pokemon expert."

THAT was Eusine? I had heard of the guy before, but never knew what he looked like.

"Enough distractions. It's time to battle" Silver said.

Silver's first Pokémon was Haunter.

Haunter

059

Ghost/Poison Type

Gas Pokémon

5'03" (1.6 m)

lbs (0.1 kg)

It's tongue is made of gas. If licked, its victim starts shaking constantly until death eventually comes.

Evolved from Gastly at Lv 25.

Geodude was sent out to deal with Haunter. Haunter started off with Mean Look. Haunter gave Geodude a menacing stare. Geodude came back with Magnitude. Magnitude 4. Did just a tiny bit.

Haunter then did something to Geodude, halving its own HP to. Geodude used Magnitude, but it missed. Suddenly, Geodude seemed to be in pain. "This move is Curse" said Silver. "Haunter halves its own HP to lay a Curse on Geodude. Its HP goes down every turn. It can only go away if Geodude is recalled."

Geodude used Magnitude 6 on Haunter knocking Haunter out.

Geodude was still under pain, so I attempted to recall it. It wouldn't return.

"Mean Look prevents switching in. Nice try."

Silver's next Pokémon was Magnemite.

Magnemite

118

Electric/Steel Type

1'00" (0.3 m)

13.2 lbs (6 kg)

It is attracted by electromagnetic waves. It may approach trainers if they are using Pokegear.

Magnemite used Sonic Boom, dealing 20 damage to Geodude. Geodude came back with Magnitude 7, knocking out Magnamite.

The Curse hit Geodude again. Silver sent out Zubat. It used Confuse Ray on Geodude. Geodude hit itself and was then taken out by the Curse.

I sent out Flaaffy. Flaaffy used Thunder Shock on Zubat. It did half damage. Zubat used Bite back, but Flaaffy took it down with one more Thunder Shock.

Finally was Croconaw.

Flaaffy used Thunder Shock on Croconaw. Croconaw felt it. Croconaw used Bite on Flaaffy. It was a Critical Hit, almost knocking out Flaaffy. Flaaffy used Thunder Shock again, with Croconaw using Bite one more time at the end to take out Flaaffy.

I sent out Venonat. Venonat used Confusion which hit just enough for Croconaw to go down.

"That was a great battle". We looked to see Eusine. "Young boy, you are certainly a strong Trainer. You over there, you may need more training."

That got Silver mad. He went to punch Eusine, but I got in his way to stop him. Silver just ran off, still mad.

"What's your name?" Eusine asked. I introduced myself at Ethan Schneider.

"Nice name. Come on, there is something I have to show you."

He showed me a bit of missing floor to reveal three Pokémon. One was yellow with black stripes. One was brown and covered in fur. One was blue and has waving ribbons coming off of it.

"When the fire engulfed this tower 150 years ago, three Pokémon perished. They were the only deaths from this travesty. After the fire was put out by the rain, Ho-Oh raised them as the legendary Pokémon. Raikou, representing the strike of lightning that started the fire."

Raikou

238

Electric Type

Thunder Pokémon

6'03" (1.9 m)

392.4 lbs (178 kg)

The rain clouds it carries let it fire thunderbolts at will. They say that it descended with lightning.

Legendary Pokémon.

"Entei, the Pokémon that represents the fire that engulfed the Brass Tower."

Entei

239

Fire Type

Volcano Pokémon

6'11" (2.1 m)

436.5 lbs (198 kg)

Volcanoes erupt when it barks. Unable to restrain its extreme power, it races headlong across the land.

"Finally, my personal favourite. Suicune, which represents the rain that quenched the fire".

Suicune

240

Water Type

Aurora Pokémon

6'07" (2 m)

412.3 lbs (187 kg)

This divine Pokémon blows around the world, always in search of a pure reservoir.

Legendary Pokémon.

We climbed down to the bottom floor, where Eusine had a Pokeball in hand. "Don't make a noise" he said.

At that point, I leaned on a plank of wood which fell down a hole in the ground. It kept making loud noises as it fell.

Eusine seemed to change. His expression went from that of a kind-hearted to teacher, to someone who almost seemed to hate me.

"Fool of a Togepi" he scolded. "Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity".

At that point, the Legendary Beasts ran off. Raikou ran to the east. Entei ran to the west. Suicune just came up to me and stared. I stared back. What was up with it?

"Suicune" said Eusine. Suicune jumped off.

Suddenly, I was pinned to the wall by Eusine. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR? ARE YOU TRYING TO GET SUICUNE TO?"

I told him I had no idea of who Suicune was.

"Cut the lying. You're trying to get a hold of Suicune aren't you. ANSWER!"

Suddenly, a ring of flames came firing our way. Eusine got out of the way, and it barely missed me. It was a Firebreather and his Charmeleon.

Charmeleon

230

Fire Type

Flame Pokémon

3'07" (1.1 m)

41.9 lbs (19 kg)

It has a barbaric nature. In battle, it whips its fiery tail around and slashes away with sharp claws.

Evolved from Charmander at lv 16.

"Eusine! What are you doing?!" said the Firebreather. Eusine sighed. "Sorry about that Ethan. I was just that close from catching it."

"You've never got close in your life. Give up, Suicune only chooses the ones that it believes can train it. Go away, leave the kid alone."

Eusine looked at me. "Our paths will cross again young friend. But keep away from Suicune, its mine."

With that, Eusine left.

The Firebreather took me out of the Burned Tower. "Are you okay?" he asked. I told him I was shook up, but fine. "Eusine always comes here to try and catch Suicune. However, Suicune didn't appear before him, so Suicune didn't choose him."

After he said that, I began to question why Suicune looked at me the way it did back there.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, the Gym Leader is back! His name is Morty, he likes Ghost Types."

He was clearly evading my question, but great news! I thanked him and went back to the Pokémon Centre.


	30. Chapter 30: Grim grinning Ghost Types

Chapter 30: Grim grinning Ghost Types

Finally, it was time to take on the Ecruteak City Gym.

"Don't worry. I won't kick you out this time." It was the man that had pushed me out all those times. "Now. Here is your advice. Ghost types have two weaknesses. Ghost and Dark. However, Normal and Fighting type moves won't work, so just be careful."

I had two ideas…

"Welcome to the Ecruteak Gym! I am Morty, a researcher on Legendary Pokémon and an expert in the most phan-tastic Type, Ghost!"

I was ready to do this.

Morty's first Pokémon was Gastly. I sent out Quilava. Quilava used Ember on Gastly, which hit. Gastly then used Mean Look. I know what was coming up. Quilava used Ember once again. Gastly was hanging on. Gastly then used Curse, which knocked out Gastly. However, Quilava only had so much time now.

Next up was Haunter. Haunter used Night Shade on Quilava. Night Shade does damage equal to a Pokémon's level, so it took 24 HP away from Quilava. Quilava came back with Ember. It hit Haunter, but the Curse was knocking Quilava out. Haunter used one more Night Shade, which was just enough to have the Curse take out Quilava.

I sent out Venonat. Venonat used Confusion on Haunter, knocking it out.

Morty used another Haunter. Venonat used Confusion again, but Haunter came back with Mimic. After Venonat used Confusion again, Haunter used Confusion on Venonat. It was a Critical Hit, meaning Venonat was almost down. Venonat tried using Confusion again, but it missed. Haunter took it down.

Time for my next plan; Togepi.

Night Shade wouldn't work on Togepi, but this was also a risk. Togepi used Metronome and it turned into… Earthquake! Haunter was down.

I couldn't risk it anymore and withdrew Togepi.

Morty sent out his final Pokémon.

Gengar

060

Ghost/Poison Type

Shadow Pokémon

4'11" (1.5 m)

89.3 lbs (40.5 kg)

It steals heat from its surroundings. If you feel a sudden chill, it is certain that a Gengar appeared.

Evolved from Haunter after trade which int urn is evolved from Gastly at Lv 25.

Geodude was sent out. Geodude used Magnitude. It was only Magnitude 5. Gengar came back with Shadow Ball. This did a lot to Geodude, but my other plan was working. At that moment, I withdrew Geodude and sent out Sudowoodo. Gengar used Shadow Ball again, which Sudowoodo took. Sudowoodo then used Mimic. The next Shadow Ball Sudowoodo dodged, then Sudowoodo used Shadow Ball.

You see, Mimic is a move that copies the opponents move for the rest of the battle. So Sudowoodo will know Shadow Ball until the end of this match.

Gengar used another Shadow Ball, which Sudowoodo just took. Sudowoodo then used Shadow Ball back.

CRITICAL HIT! Gengar was down!

"You beat me. I congratulate you." Morty gave me the Gym's Badge, known as the Fog Badge and he TM for Shadow Ball! It also means that I could use the move Surf outside of battle!

What a spooky day.


	31. Chapter 31: Rock me Ariados

Chapter 31: Rock Me Ariados

It was time to hit the road on Route 38 to get to the next City; Olivine, famous for its lighthouse.

Route 38 is a very relaxing route. You can really feel the trees in the wind. It was nice to sit back and relax.

At that point, a Pokémon scuttled past.

Ariados

033

Bug/Poison Type

Long Leg Pokémon

3'07" (1.1 m)

73.9 lbs (33.5 kg)

It spins string not only from its rear but also from its mouth. It is hard to tell which end is which.

Evolved from Spinarak at Lv 22.

It was carrying something covered in web.

Skiploom

068

Grass/Flying Type

Cottonweed Pokémon

2'00" (0.6 m)

2.2 lbs (1 kg)

It spreads its petals to absorb sunlight. It also floats in the air to get closer to the sun.

Evolved from Hoppip at Lv 18.

I jumped for Ariados to grab Skiploom and free it. I then had Quilava very lightly set the web on fire to free Skiploom. It was a Grass type though and hurt it quite a bit. Ariados ran off.

"You found my Skiploom!" I looked to see a Beauty. "My name is Tessa. Skiploom is my partner and it suddenly disappeared. I was worried it had abandoned me."

Skiploom then came over crying and I told her about the situation.

"Is that so? Well, we will be careful this time."

I continued on and found a Trainer named Birk Keeper Toby. Toby used a Doduo.

Doduo

199

Normal/Flying Type

Twin Bird Pokémon

4'07" (1.4 m)

86.4 lbs (39.2 kg)

By alternately raising and lowering its two heads, it balances itself to be more stable while running.

I sent out Flaaffy. Doduo used Fury Attack, which Flaaffy took. Flaaffy then used Thunder Shock. This almost knocked out Doduo. Doduo used one more Fury Attack, but the match was mine with one more Fury Attack.

"Nice match" said Toby. At that point, something white grabbed Doduo's leg and dragged it away. Ariados was at it again. Instead of saving it though, I told Toby to follow it with me, figure out where Ariados is taking it.

Along the way, we ran into Tessa again and she joined the group.

We found where Ariados was. It was taking Doduo to a Team Rocket Grunt. I told everyone to stay quiet and we will hatch a plan to save them. At that point, my Pokegear went off.

"Hey Ethan, it's the owner of the Bike Store. Listen, you riding the Bike around has brought in customers."

I tried telling him to talk later.

"No no. You can keep the bike for all your hard work."

I quickly thanked him and shut off the Pokegear. That talking was enough to get the attention of the Grunt.

"Seems we have visitors." Ariados spat a sticky thread at Tessa and Toby, keeping them in place. "Think you can get your Pokemon back?" He then took Skiploom's Pokeball. "Glad we have this one back."

I told the Grunt to stop it and sent out Quilava. Ariados tried to grab Quilava with its thread, but Quilava burned right through it. The Grunt was getting mad. Ariados used Night Shade on Quilava which did quite a bit of damage. Quilava however came back with Ember which not only knocked out Ariados, but also burned the thread on Doduo's grip. Doduo weakly went over to Toby.

I burned through the thread on Toby and Tessa. The Grunt was petrified and ran off.

"Thank you for your help" said Tessa. "I'll fly you over to Olivine if you want" Toby offered, which I generously declined as I wanted to keep adventuring. Plus, what if there were more Rocket's?

"Fair enough. Well, safe travels!"

What a good day.


	32. Chapter 32: Berry interesting

Chapter 32: Berry interesting

Continuing my Journey along Route 39, I came across a Farm where multiple Miltank were grazing. I ignored the flashbacks from my Whitney battle and went on in.

"Howdy" said a Woman. "Welcome to Moomoo Farm. What can we do for you?" I told them I was just checking it out. "Fair enough. Listen, we can't give out free samples. Our Miltank is sick."

I went into the barn to see two children, both girls, nursing a Miltank. It looked really sick.

"Hello?" said one of the girls. "My name is Cressida. This is my Sister Winifred. We keep an eye on the farm. But Moomoo has been too sick to produce Moomoo Milk."

I went over to Miltank. It had a fever. I reached into my bag and pulled out a berry. I fed it to Miltank. It's fever started going down. "We need to feed it berries!" said Winifred.

At that point, a Man entered the farm on a Pokémon pulled Wagon with hay on the back.

Tauros

148

Normal Type

Wild Bull Pokémon

4'07" (1.4 m)

194.9 lbs (88.4 kg)

After heightening its will to fight by whipping itself with its three tails, it charges at full speed.

"Dad!" shouted Cressida. "We need Berries to heal Moomoo!" The Father got down. "Okay. I hope these do." He pulled out two Berries and we took them.

We went inside and fed Miltank. The fever was going down, but fair from healed. "Let's head to Route 38 and use Headbutt on the trees there."

Cressida stayed behind to look after Miltank and look for Berries around the Farm whilst I went with Winifred to Route 38 to collect some. Winifred sent out her Pokémon .

Dunsparce

052

Normal Type

Land Snake Pokémon.

4'11" (1.5 m)

30.9 lbs (14 kg)

If spotted, it escapes by burrowing with its tail. It can float just slightly using its wings.

Dunsparce used Headbutt against a tree and something fell down.

Exeggcute

104

Grass/Psychic Type

Egg Pokémon

1'04" (0.4 m)

5.5 lbs (2.5 kg)

The shell is very durable. Even if it cracks, it can survive without spilling the contents.

It was a short battle. Dunsparce beat it.

Soon, we collected a decent amount of berries and headed to Moomoo Farm. We fed Moomoo the berries and it felt better again.

"Thank you" said the Farmer's Wife. "Have some Moomoo milk and TM13 for Snore".

They let me stay at the Farm for the night.


	33. Chapter 33: Lighthouse Lunatics

Chapter 33: Lighthouse Lunatics

I reached Olivine City. It was nice to be by the sea.

After healing at the Pokémon Centre, I saw Silver. "What a pathetic Gym Leader" he said. "Oh no, my Pokémon is sick. I can't battle. Pathetic."

I asked him what he meant.

"The Gym Leader unavailable. She is taking care of her sick Pokémon at the Lighthouse. She shouldn't care about that. Try training Pokémon instead of caring for them like that. Forget this, I'm going to Cianwood City. Maybe they will have a Gym Leader who actually likes battling."

With that, he stormed off.

I looked to sea. There was a vast ocean in front of me. To the left, I could roughly see Cinnabar Island in Kanto, its volcano silent. I then looked up at Glitter Lighthouse, the heart of Olivine City. The Gym Leader is up there, and I couldn't just let her Pokémon feel sick, or worse.

I was going up.

There were a lot of Trainers in the Lighthouse. Along with being a Lighthouse, its also a training ground.

I won't go over all the battles, but here are the highlights. First was Sailor Kent.

Sailor Kent sent out Krabby

Krabby

164

Water Type

River Crab Pokémon

1'04" (0.4 m)

14.3 lbs (6.5 kg)

The pincers break off easily. If it loses a pincer, it somehow becomes incapable of walking sideways.

I sent out Flaaffy. Flaaffy used Thunder Shock. This did a lot to Krabby. Krabby came back with Vice Grip. It didn't do much and Flaffy took it down with another Thunder Shock.

He also used another Krabby. It went down the same way.

There was also Bird Keeper Denis.

Denis sent out Spearow and I sent out Geodude. Geodude used Rock Throw. It was a Critical Hit and took out Spearow straight away. Denis used another Spearow. It was basically the same, though not a Critical Hit and Spearow got in a Peck, which didn't do much.

His final Pokemon was Fearow.

Fearow

014

Normal/Flying Type

Beak Pokémon

3'11" (1.2 m)

83.8 lbs (38 kg)

It shoots itself suddenly high into the sky, then plummets down in one fell swoop to strike its prey.

Evolved from Spearow at Lv 20.

Geodude used Rock Throw, which Fearow took. Fearow used Peck on Geodude. Geodude also took it. Geodude finished of Fearow with Rock Throw.

Just then, it started shaking and then…

…it evolved!

Graveler

035

Rock/Ground Type

Rock Pokémon

3'03" (1 m)

231.5 lbs (105 kg)

With a free and uncaring nature, it doesn't mind if pieces break off while it rolls down mountains.

Evolved from Geodude at Lv 25.

The final battle I want to go over is against Sailor Ernest.

His first Pokémon was a Machop.

Machop

140

Fighting Type

Superpower Pokémon

2'07" (0.8 m)

43 lbs (19.5 kg)

It loves to work out and build its muscles. It is never satisfied, even if it trains hard all day long.

I sent out Noctowl. Noctowl used Peck on Machop. This almost knocked it out. Machop came back with Karate Chop. Noctowl took it and got in one more Peck. This knocked out Machop.

The next Machop was faster. It went in for Karate Chop, but Noctowl seemed to put a mirror in front of it, nullifying Karate Chop's damage.

Noctowl had learned Reflect!

Noctowl used Peck again as a pretty pathetic Karate Chop came afterwards. Noctowl took down Machop with one more Peck.

Finally was Poliwhirl.

Poliwhirl

073

Water Type

Tadpole Pokémon

3'03" (1 m)

44.1 lbs (20 kg)

The swirl on its belly subtly undulates. Staring at it may gradually cause drowsiness.

Evolved from Poliwag at Lv 25.

I recalled Noctowl and sent out Flaaffy. Flaaffy used Thunder Shock. Poliwhirl came back with Double Slap. Flaaffy finished off Poliwhirl with one more Thunder Shock.

I made it to the top where I saw a girl and a Sailor.

"Did you read the sign?! I am not taking challengers at the moment! Leave me alone!"

I ignored her and went over to the sick Pokémon.

Ampharos

055

Electric Type

Light Pokémon

4'07" (1.4 m)

135.6 lbs (61.5 kg)

The bright light on its tail can be seen far away. It has been treasured since ancient times as a beacon.

Evolved from Flaaffy at Lv 30 which in turn evolves from Mareep at Lv 15.

I had a look at it. It was burning up. I gave who I now knew was the Gym Leader, who's name is Jasmine, a concerned look.

"Poor Amphy is sick. It powers Glitter Lighthouse, but it can't. If we don't get the SecretPotion, it may just die."

I offered to go to Cianwood to get the SecretPotion.

"Really?" said the Sailor. "Do you have a Pokémon that can use Surf?"

Didn't think of that.

"Tell you what. Why don't we make a temporary trade for my Politoed? It knows Surf."

I knew just who to trade as I gave the Sailor Flaaffy's Pokeball and I got Politoed.

Politoed

075

Water Type

Frog Pokémon

3'07" (1.1 m)

74.7 lbs (33.9 kg)

Whenever three or more of these get together, they sing in a loud voice that sounds like bellowing.

Evolved from Poliwhirl when traded holding Kings Rock which in turn evolves from Poliwag at Lv 25.

"Ampharos has about 4 days left. Your Flaaffy gave you a little bit more time. But don't mess about."

I told him I would set off tomorrow.


	34. Chapter 34: A Trainer went to sea

Chapter 34: A Trainer went to sea sea sea

Before I went to Route 40 to make my way to Cianwood City, I went to see a Fisherman just north of the Pokemon Centre.

"Going waterbound aye? You'll need this" he said, giving me a Good Rod. I thanked him.

I met the Sailor from Glitter Lighthouse at the shore of Route 40. "So. Politoed knows the moves Surf, Double Slap, Swagger and Perish Song. Whilst your over there, take on the Cianwood Gym. You can use Politoed in the battle to. You better get going."

I hopped onto Politoed and Surfed away. It felt great being out at sea. The salty air, the blue sky and Tentacool. Wait, no. Not Tentacool.

Tentacool

162

Water/Poison Type

Jellyfish Pokémon

2'11" (0.9 m)

100.3 lbs (45.5 kg)

When the tide goes out, dehydrated Tentacool remains can be found washed up on the shore.

Yeah, the sea isn't perfect. I sent out Graveler. Graveler used Magnitude 7 to knock it out.

I just continued Surfing, and soon found myself in a battle against Swimmer Randall. He started off with Shellder.

Shellder

169

Water Type

Bivalve Pokémon

1'00" (0.3 m)

8.8 lbs (4 kg)

Grains of sand trapped in its shells mix with its body fluids to form beautiful pearls.

I sent out Noctowl. Noctowl used Peck on Shellder. Shellder's shell though was very hard and it blocked it. Shellder used Aurora Beam, which was Super Effective. I recalled Noctowl and sent out Venonat. Venonat used Confusion which confused Shellder. Shellder hit itself and Venonat kept using Confusion until Shellder was down.

Rinse and repeat with the next Shellder that I went up against.

Randall's final Pokemon was Wartortle.

Wartortle

233

Water Type

Turtle Pokémon

3'03" (1 m)

49.6 lbs (22.5 kg)

It is recognized as a symbol of longevity. If its shell had algae on it, that Wartortle is very old.

Evolved from Squirtle at Lv 16.

I wanted to use Politoed so I did. I told Politoed to use Perish Song. Politoed started singing and the Randall looked scared, as if he had lost already. Wartortle used Bite on Politoed. It didn't do much, but I withdrew Politoed anyway for Venonat. Venonat used Confusion, which confused Wartortle. Wartortle hit Venonat with Bite, which almost knocked out Venonat. I withdrew Venonat and sent out Graveler. Graveler used Rock Throw and Wartortle used Water Gun, which didn't knock Graveler out. Suddenly, Wartortle just fainted.

I was confused. "You see" said Randall. "Perish Song counts down three turns. When it has finished counting down, the Pokémon that was hit by Perish Song is knocked out. Good thing you withdrew Politoed or it would have fainted."

I thanked him and Surfed on.

I soon passed by an Archipelago surrounded by whirlpools.

"I'll tell you about these islands if you beat me" said another Swimmer, whose name was Berke.

He sent out his Pokémon.

Qwilfish

161

Water/Poison Type

Balloon Pokémon

1'08" (0.5 m)

8.6 lbs (3.9 kg)

To fire its poison spikes, it must inflate its body by drinking over 2.6 gallons of water all at once.

I sent out Venonat. Venonat used Confusion, which was Super Effective on Qwilfish. Qwilfish used Water Gun back, but Venonat used one more Confusion which was a Critical Hit to beat Qwilfish.

"Okay, I promised to tell you. These are the Whirl Islands, obviously named after the whirlpools surrounding them. Deep in the cave lives the Legendary Lugia, which was the Pokémon that perched on top of what is now known as the Burned Tower in Ekruteak City. They say –"

Tentacruel

073

Water/Poison Type

Jellyfish Pokémon

5'03" (1.6 m)

121.3 lbs (55 kg)

In battle, it extends all 0 of its tentacles to entrap its opponent inside a poisonous net.

Evolved from Tentacool at Lv 30.

I just fled from that.

"Man those things are annoying. Anyway before I was so rudely interrupted, around this time every year, it creates a big storm. It could hit any day now."

This got me worried. Ampharos was still sick. If the storm hits soon, it would be difficult to make it back to Olivine City.

I soon bumped into another Pokémon.

Mantine

197

Water/Flying Type

Kite Pokémon

6'11" (2.1 m)

485 lbs (220 kg)

As it majestically swims, it doesn't care if Remoraid attack to it for scavenging its leftovers.

I could see what I presumed was a Remoraid swimming with Mantine.

Remoraid

172

Water Type

Jet Pokémon

2'00" (0.6 m)

26.5 lbs (12 kg)

Using its dorsal fin as a suction pad, it clings to a Mantine's underside to scavenge for leftovers.

I decided to try and catch this Mantine so that I could have a Surfer with me. I had Graveler use Rock Throw, which almost knocked it out. Mantine used Bubble Beam back, but Graveler took it. I then threw a Great Ball.

One shake.

Two shakes.

Three shakes.

I caught it!

I continued to Surf. I ran into another Swimmer, this one named Wendy.

She used a Horsea.

Horsea

186

Water Type

Dragon Pokémon

1'04" (0.4 m)

17.6 lbs (8 kg)

If attacked by a larger enemy, it quickly swims to safety by adeptly controlling its dorsal fin.

I had Graveler used Magnitude. It was Magnitude 9, knocking out Horsea.

Wendy used another Horsea. Once again, Graveler took it down with a Magnitude 8.

Finally, I reached Cianwood City. I just wanted to get to the Pokemon Centre. I would pick up the SecretPotion tomorrow.


	35. Chapter 35: Fighting Types by daylight

Chapter 35 (100th chapter, woo!): Fighting Types by daylight.

I had finally made it to Cianwood City. After I got up, I looked out at the sea and saw the Corsola play.

Corsola

171

Water/Rock Type

Coral Pokémon

2'00" (0.6 m)

11 lbs (5 kg)

It continuously sheds and grows. The tip of its head is prized as a treasure for its beauty.

After some moping, I went to pick up the SecretPotion. I went to the Medicine Shop and picked it up.

As I left, I noticed something in the distance; it was Suicune! I went up to it, and it went up to me. Then, it ran off.

"You again?!" It was Eusine. "What is your problem?" he asked. "Oh, so I guess you are trying to catch Suicune before me." He came up to me menacingly. "Well, I guess we will have to see which one of us is really worthy!"

Eusine sent out Drowzee. I sent out Quilava. Quilava used Ember on Drowzee. Drowzee then used Disable, disabling Ember. Quilava used Quick Attack and Drowzee used Confusion. Quilava then used Quick Attack again. It was back and forth between Quick Attack and Confusion, with Quilava coming out on top.

Next, Eusine used Haunter. I used Graveler. Graveler used Magnitude on Haunter. It was Magnitude 9, enough to defeat it.

Finally was Electrode.

Electrode

121

Electric Type

Ball Pokémon

3'11" (1.2 m)

146.8 lbs (66.6 kg)

It is dangerous. If it has too much electricity and has nothing to do, it amuses itself by exploding.

Evolved from Geodude at Lv 30.

Graveler used Magnitude. It was Magnitude 8. Electrode barely hung on. Electrode used Sonicboom. Graveler came back with Rock Throw, knocking out Electrode.

"Unbelievable" said Eusine. "You have it in you kid. But keep away from Suicune." He went off.

I thought that whilst I was here, yeah. I will take on the Gym.

I was greeted in the Gym by some Black Belts who all wanted to challenge me. First was Black Belt Yoshi who used a Hitmonlee. I knew this Pokémon as one of Red's.

Hitmonlee

144

Fighting Type

Kicking Pokémon

4'11" (1.5 m)

109.8 lbs (49.8 kg)

If it starts kicking repeatedly, both legs will stretch even longer to strike a fleeing foe.

Evolved from the Baby Pokémon Tyrogue at Lv 20 when its Attack stat is higher than its Defense stat.

I had Noctowl used Confusion on Hitmonlee. It hit pretty hard. Hitmonlee used Hi Jump Kick, but it missed and Hitmonlee hit the wall. Noctowl used one more Confusion, taking down Hitmonlee.

Next was Black Belt Lao who used Hitmonchan.

Hitmonchan

145

Fighting Type

Punching Pokémon

4'07" (1.4 m)

110.7 lbs (50.2 kg)

Its punches slice the air. They are launched at such high speed, even a slight grave could cause a burn.

Evolved from the Baby Pokémon Tyrogue at Lv 20 when its Defense stat is higher than its Attack stat.

Noctowl was sent out again. It used Confusion, which hit Hitmonchan quite a bit. Hitmonchan came back with Thunder Punch, which was Super Effective against Noctowl. Noctowl used Confusion again, which also confused Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan hurt itself and was knocked out.

One of the Gym's gimmicks was using Strength to push boulders. Before I had left from Cianwood City, I had met a Sailor who gave me HM04 Strength, with the Sailor that this Politoed did belong to saying I should teach it in favour of Double Slap, which I did. Now I could push around rocks.

It was time to go up against another Black Belt named Nob.

Nob sent out Machop and I sent out Noctowl. Noctowl used Peck on Machop, doing Super Effective damage. Machop came back with Seismic Toss, though Noctowl came back with Peck. Machop then used Seismic Toss again. Noctowl used one more Peck, taking down Machop.

Nob then used a Machoke.

Machoke

141

Fighting Type

Superpower Pokémon

4'11" (1.5 m)

155.4 lbs (70.5 kg)

The muscles covering its body teem with power. Even when still, it exudes an amazing sense of strength.

Evolved from Machop at Lv 28.

I recalled Noctowl and sent out Quilava. Quilava used Ember on Machoke. Machoke came back with Seismic Toss, doing 29 damage to Quilava. Quilava used Ember again. This was a Critical Hit and almost took down Machoke. Machoke then used Seismic Toss, but one more Ember took down Machoke.

After a trip to the Pokemon Centre, there was one more Black Belt to face. His name was Lung.

Lung sent out his Pokémon.

Mankey

134

Fighting Type

Pig Monkey Pokémon

1'08" (0.5 m)

61.7 lbs (28 kg)

It is extremely ill-tempered. Groups of them will attack any handy target for no reason.

I sent out Venonat. Venonat used Confusion on Mankey. Mankey came back with Fury Swipes. It kept scratching poor Venonat. Venonat however bounced back with another Confusion. This was a Critical Hit and took Mankey down.

Lung's other Pokemon was Mankey's evolved form, Primeape.

Primeape

135

Fighting Type

Pig Monkey Pokémon

3'03" (1 m)

70.5 lbs (32 kg)

If approached while asleep, it may awaken and angrily give chase in a groggy state of semi-sleep.

Evolved from Mankey at Lv 28.

I sent out Noctowl. Noctowl used Reflect to nullify damage from the upcoming Fury Swipes. After Fury Swipes, Noctowl used Peck. Primeape used Karate Chop. It didn't do that much. A few Pecks and Karate Chops later and Primeape was down.

Another stop via the Pokemon Centre later and I met the Gym Leader, Chuck. "So, you defeated my students! I was just training myself." He moved a rock as if he was using Strength himself. Now its time to battle!"

Chuck's first Pokemon was Primeape. I sent out Venonat. Venonat used Poison Powder on Primeape with poisoned it. Primeape came back with Fury Swipes. Venonat hung on. Primeape was hit with Confusion. Then, Primeape used Focus Energy. Venonat used Confusion again. Then, Primeape used another Fury Swipes. Critical Hit. Venonat was down.

"How do you like Focus Energy? It raises the Critical Hit ratio!" bellowed Chuck.

Next up was Noctowl. Noctowl used Reflect to roughly block Karate Chop. Noctowl used one more Peck to take down Primeape.

Chuck's other Pokemon was Poliwrath.

Poliwrath

074

Water/Fighting Type

Tadpole Pokémon

4'03" (1.3 m)

119 lbs (54 kg)

This strong and skilled swimmer is even capable of crossing the Pacific Ocean just by kicking.

Evolved from Poliwhirl after subjection to a Water Stone which in turn evolves from Poliwag at Lv 25.

Noctowl used Peck on Poliwrath. Poliwrath barely felt it. Poliwrath used Water Gun on Noctowl which did a fair bit. Noctowl used Peck again, but Poliwrath came back with Hypnosis. This put Noctowl to sleep. Poliwrath then used another Water Gun. After that, Reflect wore off. Poliwrath used Submission, knocking out Noctowl. Poliwrath also took recoil damage from the move.

I knew just who to use next. I sent out Politoed. Politoed used Strength on Poliwrath. Poliwrath came back with Submission. This did a lot, but Poliwrath was almost down from that Submission. Politoed finished Poliwrath off with Surf.

"So, you beat my Fighting Types!" Chuck said. "You get the Storm Badge for beating me along with TM01 for Dynamic Punch. It is a strong Fighting Type move which guarantees Confusion, but it has terrible accuracy. Use it well!"

As I went out the Gym, I met Chuck's Wife. "I heard about your mission for Ampharos so I wanted to give you this" she said. She gave me HM02 Fly. "This will Fly you back to any Town or City you have visited. I'm sure Noctowl will make good use of it" she mentioned.

I stopped by a house with a crying man. "All of my Pokemon were stolen" he mentioned. I asked him who stole them. "Some guy named Silver."

That got me mad. I feel that there is something in Silver, but he can't keep doing things like that.

"Please keep my Shuckle for save keeping" he pleaded. I went to the Pokemon Centre and made a space in my Party to receive the Pokemon nicknamed Shuckie.

Shuckle

166

Bug/Rock Type

Mold Pokémon

2'00" (0.6 m)

45.2 lbs (20.5 kg)

It stores berries inside its shell. To avoid attacks, it hides beneath rocks and remains completely still.

I would fly back to Olivine the next day.


	36. Chapter 36: Storm conquering

Chapter 36: Storm Conquering

I walked out of the Pokemon Centre. The breeze felt, a little bit stronger than usual. I shrugged and sent out Noctowl to use Fly.

"STOP!" shouted Chuck. "You can't go now. Wait until tomorrow." What? Ampharos was sick. Flaaffy had bought me time, but only so much. I got the medicine, saw Suicune and won a Badge. I couldn't wait much longer.

"This is a day storm that happens once a year. Trainers who try to conquer it rarely come out unharmed."

I told him that if I came out with a scar or two, fine. But Ampharos was the priority. I flew off.

The storm bashed me and Noctowl to-and-fro. I knew what I was doing.

Suddenly, a gust of wind sent Noctowl flying off into the wrong direction. We were heading towards rocks. Noctowl gave a huge flap of its wings to get us to safety. I thanked Noctowl, but I knew that was enough. We should head back.

Just then, I saw a shadow in the distance. It was big, had giant wings and, well, I couldn't make it out anymore. I took out the Pokedex.

Lugia

247

Psychic/Flying Type

Diving Pokémon

17'01" (5.2 m)

476.2 lbs (216 kg)

It is said to be the guardian of the seas. It is rumoured to have been seen on the night of a storm.

Legendary Pokémon.

I couldn't believe it. A single Pokemon was making a storm like this.

I shouted at Lugia that I needed to get to Olivine City. Instead of stopping though, it roared. Me and Noctowl were about to be blown into the water.

Just then, something saved us. It was Suicune! Suicune kept running as Lugia gave a roar. The storm was getting heavier, but Suicune kept running.

Suicune made a dash for it. Lugia was about to charge up an attack of some kind. Suicune ran faster to escape it.

We eventually got to shore. I thanked Suicune and I jumped off. As I saw it run off into the distance, I heard a voice behind me.

"I told it to come get you". I looked around to see a purple Pokemon with a huge tail. I got out my Pokedex.

"Don't. No one will know of this little meeting. My name is Mewtwo, once a Pokémon owned by Red."

I gasped. This was THE Mewtwo. The strongest Pokémon in Kanto, possibly of all time.

"That was very risky what you did, but thank you. You clearly care about other people and Pokemon. I had heard from Suicune about you, and after sensing that you were risking your life for Ampharos, we decided to give you a hand."

That speech made me remember. Ampharos! I asked Mewtwo to do one more thing; teleport me to Glitter Lighthouse.

"This will be the last thing I do for you for a while. However, you must promise me this. Stop looking up to Red so much."

I was shocked. Why?

"He is a buffoon who is corrupt with power. I don't trust him and neither should you".

I don't know what Mewtwo was saying, but I wouldn't give into this. I said I would refuse the deal and walk up.

"If that is what you wish. Fine, continue to see him as a role model."

He came up to me and took me to the top of Glitter Lighthouse. "I can't make your life decisions. But trust me; Red is not the great person you think he is." With that, Mewtwo teleported off.

I rushed to Ampharos and Jasmine. "You got the SecretPotion!" Jasmine said as she fed it to Ampharos. Slowly, Ampharos closed its eyes and went to sleep.

"A good sleep will be just what it needs" said the Sailor. "You're Flaaffy has been doing very well Ethan. Mind if I use it one more day until Ampharos gets better?" I said that was fine. "You can take on the Gym tomorrow to" Jasmine said.

Of course I would take that offer.


	37. Chapter 37: What a Steel

Chapter 37: What a Steel

Today was the day of the 6th Gym challenge against Jasmine. There were no Trainers in the Gym, just a straight path to the Gym Leader.

"I want to thank you again for saving Amphy" Jasmine mentioned. "As a thank you, you are allowed to witness the power of Steel Types!"

Jasmine sent out Magnemite and I sent out Graveler. Magnemite used SonicBoom which took 20hp away from Graveler. Graveler used Magnitude 8 which really hit Magnemite. Magnemite was down.

Jasmine sent out another Magnemite which used SonicBoom, taking away another 20hp. Graveler used Magnitude 7, which once again knocked out Magnemite.

Jasmine then sent out her final Pokémon, which towered above me.

Steelix

063

Steel/Ground Type

Iron Snake Pokémon

30'02" (9.2 m)

881.8 lbs (400 kg)

Its body has been compressed deep under the ground. As a result, it is even harder than a diamond.

Evolved from Onix when traded holding a Metal Coat.

Steelix used Iron Tail on Graveler, knocking it out.

This would not be easy. I sent out Politoed. Politoed used Surf. It missed. Steelix used Sunny Day. The ceiling to the Gym opened up and the sun shone ever so bright. Politoed used Surf. It hit but didn't do much. "I guess you could say that the sun has evaporated the damage of Water Type moves!" Jasmine taunted (in a nice way). Steelix used Screech. Politoed came back with Surf, but it only did so much. Steelix used Rock Throw. It almost knocked out Politoed. Politoed used one more Surf, but Steelix took it down with one more Rock Throw afterwards.

I sent out Quilava. I guess I would make use of the sun. I wanted Quilava to use Ember, but instead it curled up into a ball. Then it set itself ablaze. Quilava then rolled its flaming body into Steelix, almost knocking it out.

Quilava had learned Flame Wheel!

Steelix was burned by this move. Steelix used Rock Throw which hit Quilava. Steelix was then taken out by the burn.

"What a great battle" said Jasmine. "Here is the Mineral Badge as victory proof if this Gym along with TM23, which has Iron Tail. Use it well!"

At the Pokemon Centre that afternoon, I got a message from Nurse Joy. "Jasmine has confirmed that Ampharos is all better now. The Sailor would like to meet you at the Lighthouse to thank you personally and to trade you back Flaaffy."

I went up Glitter Lighthouse and met the Sailor along with Jasmine and Ampharos. "This is a very good Flaaffy you have" said the Sailor, looking for its Pokeball. I found Politoed's Pokeball and we traded back. "So, as a thank you, may I please have the honour of having Politoed battle Flaaffy?"

I agreed.

Flaaffy used Thunder Shock on Politoed. Politoed became paralyzed and couldn't move. Flaaffy then used another Thunder Shock on Politoed. Politoed came back with Strength. Flaaffy used another Thunder Shock which was a Critical Hit. Politoed used Surf. Flaaffy was barely hanging on, but so was Politoed. Flaaffy used one more Thunder Shock, knocking out Politoed.

"Yes, your Flaaffy is both helpful and strong" said the Sailor. "Anyway, there is a reason I wanted to battle it" he said, as he pointed to Flaaffy who was now glowing.

The glowing got brighter and brighter. Once the glowing had stopped, Flaaffy had evolved into an Ampharos!

"I guess you will be on your way tomorrow" said Jasmine. My Ampharos and Jasmine's Ampharos both shook hands. "Looks like you two boys have become best friends!" Jasmine noted. I told Ampharos that we will certainly be visiting Olivine City again to see Jasmine and her Ampharos.

I needed a good nights sleep.


	38. Chapter 38: Don't Donphan

Chapter 38: Don't Donphan

We all decided to take a nap on Route 39. Everyone had been working so hard, it made sense to kick back for a while.

At that point, Togepi noticed something coming towards us. It was round, grey and rolling very fast.

We all needed to move. Ampharos got in the way, its hand filling with sparks. It then ran towards the rolling thing, bolts flying off its hand. It then punched the rolling thing, but it didn't do anything, knocking Ampharos back.

I went up to Ampharos. It was fine. Plus, Ampharos had learned ThunderPunch!

The rolling thing finally stopped. It was a Pokémon.

Donphan

196

Ground Type

Armor Pokémon

3'07" (1.1 m)

264.6 lbs (120 kg)

It has sharp, hard tusks and a rugged hide. Its Tackle is strong enough to knock down a house.

Evolved from Phanpy at Lv 25.

At that point, a man came running to Donphan. "Donphan, what have I told you about running, er, rolling off like that?"

I asked the man if he was alright. "I'm fine" he responded. "My name is Syrril. I'm a Pokemon Trainer from Olivine City who regularly visits Kanto." He looked at Donphan. "Why do you keep doing this?"

Donphan looked to be in pain and stomping its foot. I suggested Donphan may have a splinter, so we told Donphan to roll over.

There was something lodged in there. "This looks like a Spike. Me and Donphan had a battle yesterday and that was one of the moves our opponent used. It deals damage to any Pokemon sent out into battle, unless they are a Flying Type."

Syrril then sent out another Pokémon.

Azumarill

131

Water Type

Aqua Rabbit Pokémon

2'07" (0.8 m)

62.8 lbs (28.5 kg)

When it plays in water, it rolls up its elongated wars to prevent their insides from getting wet.

Evolved from Marill at Lv 18.

"Azumarill will just sprinkle some water to soften the Spike." Azumarill sprayed a bit of water on the wound. Donphan squinted. "I know you are weak to Water Type moves, but this will only hurt a little bit". With that, Syrill went in and pulled out the Spike.

Donphan got up and put its foot down. "It may sting for a few more hours."

I guess this relaxing day included helping a Pokémon.


	39. Chapter 39: Ain't nothin but a Houndour

Chapter 39: Ain't nothin but a Houndour

As I set up for lunch that day, I told everyone to look after Togepi as it was misbehaving a bit. They all did that.

They then came back with Togepi crying. One job I had for these Pokémon and they failed. I get that Togepi is an infant, but it can't be that hard. Oh wait, it can.

Still though, Togepi looked petrified. It looked like it had just seen a Gengar. I asked everyone what happened, but couldn't get a response.

"Allow me". It was a Psychic with a small green Pokémon.

Natu

159

Psychic/Flying Type

Tiny Bird Pokémon

0'08" (0.2 m)

4.4 lbs (2 kg)

Because its wings aren't yet fully frown, it has to hop to get around. It is always staring at something.

"I have the power to read minds" he said. "I am Melvin. I will find out what's wrong."

Natu jumped on top of Ampharos's head. Melvin started waving his arms around slowly. "I am starting to pick something up" Melvin mentioned. "Okay. What I am about to say is from Ampharos's point of view".

"Me and the gang were along with Togepi when we ran into a group of Pokemon. They were black and-"

Melvin lurched back. "I can't read that. The memory involves a Dark Type Pokémon, which can't be read because Psychic Type powers have no effect on Dark Types. Hopefully that gave you a clue though".

I thanked him and I went on my way to find the Pokémon.

Ampharos showed me a spot of land and Togepi hid behind my legs whimpering. I looked around and saw three black Pokemon surround us.

Houndour

209

Dark/Fire Type

Dark Pokémon

2'00" (0.6 m)

23.8 lbs (10.8 kg)

To corner prey, they check each other's location using barks that only they can understand.

We all backed away, the Houndour growling deeply. I tripped and the Houndour cornered me. It was then I noticed the tags around their neck. I nervously looked at them. The names on the tags said "Mike", "James" and "Henry".

I asked Houndour who these names were and they started whimpering. Had they been abandoned?

Melvin came again at this point. "I would love to help but Dark Type minds cannot be read. I'll give it a go".

Natu got on the Houndour with the "James" name tag and Melvin waved his arms. He seemed to be in pain, and I told him to stop.

"I tried" he said sadly. "But I can't do it."

Just then, the Houndour ran off to three boys.

"Houndour?" one of them asked. "No, stay hidden. Please."

I went up and asked if these Houndour were theirs, to which they all responded yes.

"Houndour, I can't train you anymore. We talked about this. I didn't abandon you."

I asked what he was talking about. It was at this point that these were the Mike, James and Henry on the name tags.

"Team Rocket stole our Pokémon" said Henry. "We released Houndour so it wouldn't happen to them to." They all started crying. "It was for their own safety".

I told him that they didn't need to do that. They could train up Houndour to become stronger and get their Pokémon back.

"I guess so" said Mike. "Houndour, come back to us please". The Houndour agreed. Togepi then went up to the Houndour. They all smiled.

Will be stopping in Ecruteak City for tomorrow.


	40. Chapter 40: Festival Fiasco

Chapter 40: Festival Fiasco

I was back in Ecruteak City for a bit of breather, but also for the Ecruteak Festival, a celebration of the culture of Johto, known for their yearly surprise.

I told the gang to go off and enjoy themselves but told Togepi to stay with me so that we didn't have a repeat of yesterday. Togepi didn't mind though.

One of the first things we did was check out the food. They had a game there were you had to eat as many jelly filled doughnuts as possible, with your Pokémon playing to. The winner was a Lickitung.

Lickitung

178

Normal Type

Licking Pokémon

3'11" (1.2 m)

144.4 lbs (65.5 kg)

Its long tongue, slathered with a gooey saliva, sticks to anything, so it is very useful.

The instruments were also amazing. Drums and kotos filled the air of the Festival. It was almost magical.

There was a Ferris wheel to. I rode it to the top and got a good look at the Johto Region. It was beautiful.

Suddenly, the power went out. Everywhere around just went black. Everyone was screaming. The Ferris wheel slowly turned round as the emergency power went on to get everyone off. Something was not right.

Then the power went back on, but there was one problem…

ALL THE POKEMON WERE GONE! Including mine savour for Togepi!

Everyone started panicking even more. The Festival couldn't go on with no Pokémon.

I told everyone to relax. We wouldn't find our Pokémon by running around screaming. We needed to find clues. I suggested checking the power supply.

The power supply had been tampered with. This wasn't a fuse. Somebody did this on purpose. Could it have been Team Rocket?

I found another clue; it was slobber covered rosette. I picked it up, though I clearly didn't want to.

"That's what Lickitung won!" said a Trainer, noticing a trail of saliva. "Follow the trail."

The trail lead into the Dance Theatre. "It's bolted shut!" said another Trainer. I told Togepi to used Metronome. Metronome turned into Karate Chop, breaking the basement door. We all went down.

It led to a long tunnel. We all went down it. We found ourselves in a lift, and were bolted up.

When the lift stopped at the top, we saw a view of Ecruteak City, and all our Pokémon were there! They were holding up a banner saying "Ecruteak". This was the big surprise.

Fireworks started going off all around. It seemed Togepi wanted to join, so I asked the man controlling the lift if there was a way to do so. He said he could bring Togepi down, but then I noticed something;

TOGEPI WAS EVOLVING!

Everyone seemed shocked. "It takes a lot of effort to evolve a Togepi" one of them said.

When the glowing died down, Togepi was a new Pokémon.

Togetic

047

Normal/Flying Type

Happiness Pokémon

2'00" (0.6 m)

7.1 lbs (3.2 kg)

They say that it will appear before kindhearted, caring people and shower them with happiness.

Evolved from the Baby Pokémon Togepi when levelled up with max happiness.

Togetic flew down and joined the group.

What a day.


	41. Chapter 41: Heracross the bully

Chapter 41: Heracross the bully

It was time to head to Mahogany Town for the next Gym Battle. I had to go through Mt Mortar first though.

I arrived at the mouth of the cave. I was about to go in when a young boy came up to me crying, holding his fainted Pokémon.

Teddiursa

193

Normal Type

Little Bear Pokémon

2'00" (0.6 m)

19.4 lbs (8.8 kg)

If it finds honey, its crescent mark glows. It always licks its paws because they are soaked with honey.

"A Pokémon came out of the tree over there and attacked my Teddiursa. It had just found some honey and it stole it".

I looked over to the tree he was pointing at. It was an Aipom in the tree.

"Not that" said the boy. "Listen. My name is Maurice and I want revenge". I told Maurice that revenge was not a way to deal with a bully.

"Oh really." He went over to the tree and kicked it. It was a sturdy tree though and didn't budge.

"Fine!" he shouted. "If you won't come out, then I will destroy the tree myself! Go Gloom!"

He threw his Pokeball and out came a Pokémon.

Gloom

084

Grass/Poison Type

Weed Pokémon

2'07" (0.8 m)

19 lbs (8.6 kg)

It secretes a sticky, drool-like honey Although sweet, it smells too repulsive to get very close.

Evolved from Oddish at Lv 21

"Gloom! Use Acid!" shouted Maurice. Gloom spat some Acid at the tree and multiple Pokémon ran out as the tree slowly but surely made a hole in its trunk.

I shouted at Maurice that that was not the right thing to do. Now the tree was dead and all the Pokémon living there were homeless.

"Yeah, including the one that attacked Teddiursa!". He pointed to a big blue Pokémon with a big horn.

Heracross

113

Bug/Fighting Type

Single Horn Pokémon

4'11" (1.5 m)

119 lbs (54 kg)

Usually docile, but if disturbed while sipping honey, it chases off the intruder with its horn.

Heracross looked at its tree with sad eyes. It then spotted Gloom who was laughing away. It got angry and its horn started glowing. It then rushed towards Gloom.

"It's using Megahorn! It's too a high a level!" Maurice shouted.

Just then, I stopped in front of Heracross. I told Heracross it was fine and gave it a hug. Maurice just stood there flabbergasted.

"No! Heracross deserved what it got! It attacked Teddiursa!"

"Is that so?" I looked around to see Melvin and Natu. "Why don't we hear Heracross's side of the story?"

Natu got on top of Heracross and Melvin started reading Heracross's thoughts.

"I only attacked Teddiursa because Maurice and Teddiursa always steal my food. So I wanted to give Teddiursa a taste of both its own medicine and its sweet sweet honey. Oh the honey was absolutely fantastic, I loved it."

I gave Maurice a look of anger, and then went back to Heracross to tell the story rather than gloat about the honey. A slightly embarrassed Heracross got back on track.

"After I attacked Teddiursa, I knew I had gone to far. I shouldn't have attacked it. Please forgive me."

Maurice gave a sigh. "Okay. I forgive you. Okay I'm going home."

I stopped Maurice as Heracross kept speaking.

"However, I will not forgive you for killing my, and many other Pokémon's, home. What are we to do now?"

Melvin gave it a smile. "I'm sure the National Park Nature Reserve will be just the place. In the meantime, we have someone's parents to see. Come along Maurice."

Melvin went away with the other Pokémon.

As I mentioned, revenge is never the right way of doing things. Both Heracross and Maurice were in the wrong somewhat, but they should have never condoned violence.


	42. Chapter 42: Hitmon with your rhythm

Chapter 42: Hitmon with your rhythm stick

With the whole Heracross ordeal out of the way, it was time to enter Mt Mortar.

I wandered through the cave. It was very dark but I could just about see the way. I could also see a Pokémon.

Golbat

038

Poison/Flying Type

Bat Pokémon

5'03" (1.6 m)

121.3 lbs (55 kg)

It can drink more than 10 ounces of blood at once. If it has too much, it gets heavy and flies clumsily.

Evolved from Zubat at lv 22.

Ampharos was sent out. It used ThunderPunch on Golbat, almost knocking it out. Golbat came back with Bite, but Ampharos finished it off with one more ThunderPunch.

I kept wandering through the cave and came across two Black Belts. One had a Hitmonlee and the other a Hitmonchan. "Well, what are you going to do?" one of them said to what looked like another, much younger person who had a small purple Pokemon.

Tyrogue

143

Fighting Type

Scuffle Pokémon

2'04" (0.7 m)

46.3 lbs (21 kg)

It is always bursting with energy. To make itself stronger, it keeps on fighting even if it loses.

Baby Pokémon.

"I'm telling you. I don't want either." The kid saw me. "Don't get distracted" said one of the Black Belts. "You either evolve it into Hitmonlee or Hitmonchan. Just keeping it as a Tyrogue is pointless."

I got in the way of he Black Belts.

"Stay out of this" said the one with the Hitmonchan. "This is a family matter." I went over to the Tyrogue. It looked frightened. It was under pressure.

"Stop doing that" said the Hitmonlee Trainer. "It's one level away from evolving. If it resists, its Defense will raise and it will evolve into Hitmonchan when it deserves to be Hitmonlee".

This led to an argument between the two brothers and I took the young trainer away.

"My name is Supin" said the boy. "The brother with the Hitmonlee is Ikari. The Hitmonchan Trainer is called Kage. They are my older brothers and they constantly get into arguments about which of their Pokemon is better, along with what I should evolve my Tyrogue into."

I told him that no one should pressure him into evolving a Pokemon. "Depending on whether Attack or Defense stat is higher depends on what Tyrogue evolves into" he said. "But I don't want either."

At that point, the brothers found us. "What did I tell you?" Ikari yelled. "Stay out of this! We will battle you now! Supin, get back to your training."

Kage came up to me first. "You will be battling me" he said.

Kage sent out Hitmonchan and I sent out Quilava. Hitmonchan started off with Mach Punch and Quilava used Flame Wheel back. It burned Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan came back with Mach Punch, but Quilava finished it off with Flame Wheel again.

"See, Hitmonchan is pathetic!" said Ikari. "Let's see how he does against Hitmonlee!"

Hitmonlee was sent out against Venonat. Venonat used Confusion. This hit Hitmonlee for quite a bit of damage. Hitmonlee came back with Hi Jump Kick, but it missed and Hitmonlee hurt itself. Venonat used one more Confusion and knocked out Hitmonlee.

"We both lost" Ikari noted. "What are we going to do? What will Tyrogue evolve into?"

Speaking of evolving, Venonat was starting to glow! The three watched in awe as Venonat evolved into Venomoth!

Venomoth

109

Bug/Poison Type

Poison Moth Pokémon

4'11" (1.5 m)

27.6 lbs (12.5 kg)

The powder on its wings is poisonous if it is dark in colour. If it is light, it causes paralysis.

Evolved from Venonat at Lv 31.

"Well, congratulations" said Kage. "At least we helped evolve one Pokemon today".

At that point, Supin appeared with a different Pokémon.

Hitmontop

146

Fighting Type

Handstand Pokémon

4'07" (1.4 m)

105.8 lbs (48 kg)

It launches kicks while spinning. If it spins at high speed, it may bore its way into the ground.

Evolved from the Baby Pokémon Tyrogue when its Defense and Attack stats are the same.

"That is what Tyrogue evolved into?" Kage asked. "Oh my goodness. That's incredible!" They both apologized for their actions. Kage and Ikari also apologized for trying to prove which Pokemon was best.

"Supin. Let's become a trio. The Hitmon brothers."

Supin nodded, but then looked at me. "Well, you got to battle him. I would like to as well. Hitmontop vs Venomoth. I know Hitmontop is at a disadvantage, but I don't care. I want to battle it!"

It was Venomoth vs Hitmontop. Venomoth started blowing some wind at Hitmontop. Venomoth had learned Gust! This was great! Hitmontop used Rapid Spin on Venomoth. Venomoth took it. Venomoth finished the battle with one more Confusion. The battle was mine, but that didn't matter to Supin.

"Thanks for settling the argument!" they all shouted as I exited the cave.


	43. Chapter 43: Too Lake for me

Chapter 43: Too Lake for me

I was now in Mahogany Town, but I thought I had seen something behind a tree on Route 42. So I picked up Paras and went to use Cut on the tree.

I chopped it down and to my surprise, it was Suicune! Suicune gave me a nod and darted off.

"Oh, continuing to give chase are we?!" It was Eusine. He looked stressed.

"You are unbelievable. Oh yes, I saw what happened. I'm not just talking about just now, I'm talking back at Olivine. Suicune came to your aid."

I was intimidated by him.

"Oh, and who should save you? Only the strongest Pokémon of them all, Mewtwo." He was fuming so hard I was scared that he would use Flamethrower.

"Nevermind. I think we need to call a truce." I wasn't sure if truce was the right word. I never saw Eusine as an enemy. "Come with me, back to Mahogony Town. Oh, and change your Pokemon. Won't get far with a Paras now will we."

We met in the Mahogany Town shop. Mahogany doesn't have a traditional Pokemart. It just has a normal shop called "Just a Souvenir Shop".

"Something is going on at the Lake Of Rage" Eusine said, keeping his voice down. I asked him why he was whispering. Eusine subtly eyed the creepy old man who ran the shop. He just stared at us, as did his Meowth.

Meowth

136

Normal Type

Scratch Cat Pokémon

1'04" (0.4 m)

9.3 lbs (4.2 kg)

It loves anything that shines. It especially adores coins that it picks up and secretly hoards.

"I believe that they are radio frequencies. Not like the ones at Goldenrod Tower, but frequencies that are making the Pokémon go crazy over there."

The creepy old man raised his eyebrows. "Crazy?" he asked. Eusine tried to cover up the conversation. "Yeah. My Pokémon go crazy for the DJ Mary show. Did you hear her Chikorita evolved?" He showed me a picture of DJ Mary from the newspaper with her new Pokémon. It's description was written on the back.

Bayleef

002

Grass Type

Leaf Pokémon

3'11" (1.2 m)

34.8 lbs (15.8 kg)

The scent of spices comes from around its neck. Somehow, sniffing it makes you want to fight.

Evolved from Chikorita at Lv 16.

The man was getting suspicious. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask the two of you to leave this place."

Eusine got up. "You can't kick us out like this." The man eyed the two of us. A stare like that forced us out of the store.

"There is something fishy about that place" Eusine mentioned. "I think what we should do tomorrow is go to the Lake Of Rage and see how it's acting up."

What did he mean by it?

"Oh, the Red Gyarados. In recent years, Pokemon of different colorations have cropping up. They are very rare. You have a 1 in 8192 chance of even seeing one. The Gyarados is one of those cases. Listen. I don't like you. But I think these frequencies are something serious. We will work together just this once. If you do a good job, I will leave Suicune alone."

I guess I could take the offer, but I wanted to help him anyway. He doesn't have to leave Suicune alone necessarily, but rather stop scolding me for getting near it.

"Fine. That will do. Tomorrow we head for Lake Of Rage."


	44. Chapter 44: Red red Gyarados

Chapter 44: Red red Gyarados

Me and Eusine hit the road to Route 43. I had brought Mantine with me because this was a water focused mission. "The Lake Of Rage is just at the end of this path" Eusine mentioned. "Look. There is a gate that saves us going through the grass."

We went over and Eusine went in. "Hault!" Eusine stepped back in shock. "Team Rocket! What nefarious actions are you up to?" The two just sniggered. "Toll booth duty. It will cost you 1000$ to come through". Eusine gave him the money. "Best you go round the other way" he told me. "I will meet you at the Lake.

Well, I had to go the long way. I walked into the tall grass and a Pokémon appeared.

Girafarig

147

Normal/Pyshic Type

Long Neck Pokémon

4'11" (1.5 m)

91.5 lbs (41.5 kg)

Its tail has a small brain of its own. Beware! If you get close, it may react to your scent and bite.

I sent out Graveler. Graveler used Rock Throw on Girafarig. Girafarig came back with Confusion. It didn't do that much. Girafarig was pretty low on health so I threw a Great Ball.

One shake.

Two shakes.

Three shakes.

I caught it!

I continued and came across a Camper named Spencer who challenged me to a battle.

Spencer first sent out Sandshrew. I sent out Mantine. Mantine used Bubble Beam which did a lot of damage and almost knocked out Sandshrew. Sandshrew used Poison Sting back. It did a bit of damage but Mantine took it down with one more Bubble Beam.

Next up was Zubat. Ampharos took it down with ThunderPunch.

Finally was Sandslash.

Sandslash

049

Ground Type

Mouse Pokemon

3'03" (1 m)

65 lbs (29.5 kg)

In an attempt to hide itself, it will run around at top speed to kick up a blinding dust storm.

Evolved from Sandshrew at Lv 22.

I sent out Quilava. Quilava used Flame Wheel which took out Sandshrew immediately as it was a Critical Hit.

I also found a PokeManiac named Ron who also challenged me. He only used one Pokemon though.

Nidoking

100

Poison/Ground Type

Drill Pokémon

4'07" (1.4 m)

136.7 lbs (62 kg)

Its tail is thick and powerful. If it binds an enemy, it can snap the victim's spin quite easily.

Evolved from Nidorino after exposure to a Moon Stone which in turn is evolved from Nidoran Male at Lv 16.

Venomoth was sent out. Venomoth used Confusion on Nidoking, which did quite a bit. Nidoking came back Horn Attack, but Venomoth finished it off.

Eventually, I got to the Lake Of Rage where I saw Eusine. "Those Rockets are a nuisance. The Pokémon doesn't seem to be thrashing right now. Let's wait it out."

At that point, I saw some more Trainers who I decided to battle. One of them was Cool Trainer Aaron.

Aaron's first Pokémon was Ivysaur.

Ivysaur

227

Grass/Poison Type

Seed Pokémon

3'03" (1 m)

28.7 lbs (13 kg)

Exposure to sunlight adds to its strength. Sunlight also makes the bud on its back grow larger.

Evolved from Bulbasaur at Lv 16.

I started with Quilava. It used Flame Wheel which took out Ivysaur.

Next up was Wartortle. I used Ampharos. Ampharos used Thunder Punch which knocked out Wartortle.

Finally was Charmeleon. I used Mantine. Mantine used Surf, which I had just taught it. It almost knocked out Charmeleon. Charmeleon used Ember. Mantine came back with one more Surf.

I looked at the Lake. Magikarp were jumping everywhere. "Almost time" said Eusine. "I will battle you in the meantime" said another Cool Trainer, named Lois.

Lois sent out her first Pokémon, Skiploom. I sent out Quilava which used Flame Wheel, knocking out Skiploom to next week.

The other Pokémon I faced was Ninetales.

Ninetales

126

Fire Type

Fox Pokemon

3'07" (1.1 m)

43.9 lbs (19.9 kg)

It's nine beautiful tails are filled with a wondrous energy that could keep it alive for 1,000 years.

Evolved from Vulpix after subjection to a Fire Stone.

I sent out Graveler. It used Magnitude on Ninetales. Ninetales was almost knocked out, with Ninetales coming back with Quick Attack. Graveler finished it with Rock Throw.

I looked at the Lake. "It's waking up" Eusine said as he sent out Hypno.

Hypno

088

Psychic Type

Hypnosis Pokemon

5'03" (1.6 m)

166.7 lbs (75.6 kg)

When it is very hungry, it puts humans it meets to sleep, then it feasts on their dreams.

Evolved from Drowzee at Lv 26.

"Hypno will pick up the waves that has been driving Gyarados mad" Eusine stated. "I will meet you back in Mahogany."

At that point, the water started swirling. From the depths was a Gyarados. However, instead of blue, it was red in colour.

Gyarados

077

Water/Flying Type

Atrocious Pokemon

21'04 (6.5 m)

518.1 lbs (235 kg)

Once it appears, it goes on a rampage. It remains enraged until it demolishes everything around it.

Evolved from Magikarp at Lv 20.

I hopped onto Mantine and surfed towards it. Gyarados was thrashing about like mad. Mantine was looking intimidated, but I said to just go straight for it.

I sent out Ampharos. Ampharos used ThunderPunch, which did a lot. Gyarados came back with Dragon Rage. I took out an Ultra Ball this time and threw it.

One shake.

Gyarados got free and was even angrier. I was starting to see why Red feared them now.

Gyarados used Thrash. This was a Critical Hit on Ampharos, knocking it out.

Next was Noctowl. Noctowl used Confusion on Gyarados. It was barely hanging on. Gyarados continued Thrash, almost finishing Noctowl.

Enough was enough. Another Ultra Ball.

One shake.

Two shakes.

Three shakes.

I caught it!

I got back to Mahogany Town after. Team Rocket were gone so I just went through the Gate. "Not bad" said Eusine. "Actually catching Gyarados. Well, here is my good news. I found the source of Gyarados's behavior" he said, eyeing the shop from yesterday…


	45. Chapter 45: Electrode Avenue

Chapter 45: Rock down to Electrode Avenue

Me and Eusine stood outside the shop. I had Quilava and he had Hypno. "Here we go" Eusine said. Quilava used Flame Wheel on the door and it flung of its hinges.

The two of us ran in to already see a battle going on, it was the challenger that caught our attention.

"Lance? The Champion of the Indigo Plateau?" Eusine said, as the red haired man commanded his Pokémon.

Dragonite

243

Dragon/Flying Type

7'03" (2.2 m)

463 lbs (210 kg)

It is said that this Pokemon constantly flies over the immense seas and rescues drowning people.

Evolved from Dragonair at Lv 55 which in turn evolved from Dratini at Lv 30.

"Dragonite! Hyper Beam!" he commanded on the Shop Owner's Meowth, knocking it out. "What is this place?" Lance asked.

Me and Eusine caught up with him. "Eusine. This is a surprise. Aren't you chasing Suicune?" Eusine shook his head. "That's on hold until we find this places secret." Lance went over to a shelf and pushed it. "Already found it. It's a trap door."

The old man looked at us. "Go down there at your own risk" he said. He ripped off his disguise to reveal a Team Rocket Grunt. "I'll catch up, get a move on" Lance insisted. We went down the trap door.

At the bottom of the trap door was a giant basement. "To think a criminal organisation was headquartered underground Mahogany of all places" Eusine noted. "Let's split up. I'll defeat Team Rocket Grunts to buy you some time to find the generator." We both went off.

I wandered around the HQ. There were no signs pointing to anywhere except fire exits and toilets. It was almost intimidating.

I passed a Persian statue and it started beeping. "Intruder alert. Intruder alert."

At that point, a Team Rocket Grunt charged at me. "Personnel only" he just said.

The Grunt used a Grimer. That purple blob made my nose wrinkle up.

Grimer

116

Poison Type

Sludge Pokémon

2'11" (0.9 m)

66.1 lbs (30 kg)

Wherever Grimer has passed, so many germs are left behind that no plants will ever grow again.

Venomoth was sent out. Venomoth used Confusion on Grimer, which did a fair bit. Grimer came back with Pound. That didn't do very much and Venomoth finished it off with one more Confusion.

I came across a tiled path. I didn't know what this did, so I walked onto it. A Pokémon suddenly appeared.

Voltorb

120

Electric Type

Ball Pokémon

1'08" (0.5 m)

22.9 lbs (10.4 kg)

It rolls to move. If the ground is uneven, a sudden jolt from hitting a bump can cause it to explode.

That's what it did. Voltorb blew up.

I did not want to be hurt, so I needed to do something. I sent out Graveler and had it use Magnitude 8 on the floor. All the Pokémon fainted and I continued on.

"Hold it!" I looked to see a large man in a purple business suit. "You are the one who has been interfering with our schemes then?" he asked. "Have at you!"

He sent out Zubat. I used Ampharos which used Thunderpunch on it. This knocked it out.

Next was Koffing. I kept out Ampharos and had it used Thunderpunch again. This also knocked it out.

Finally, Raticate. Raticate used Hyper Fang, flinching Ampharos. It then used it again, but Ampharos gave it a dose of Thunderpunch to, defeating the Executive.

After defeating some more Grunts, I got to the Main Office. I remember hearing some passwords, so I thought they would work on the office. Slowpoke Tail and Raticate Tail were the passwords.

The Executive was waiting. "So. You are the one who has been defeating us." She turned round. "We are trying to evolve the Pokemon at Lake Of Rage with the signals so that we can grow ever stronger. Stay out of this!"

The Executive's first Pokemon was Arbok.

Arbok

051

Poison Type

Cobra Pokémon

11'06" (3.5 m)

143.3 lbs (65 kg)

With a very vengeful nature, it won't give up the chase no matter how far, once it targets its prey.

Evolved from Ekans at Lv 22.

Venomoth was sent out against it. Venomoth used Confusion on Arbok. It dealt some damage to say the least. Arbok came back with Bite which hit Venomoth. Venomoth took down Arbok with one more Confusion.

Next was Gloom. I withdrew Venomoth for Quilava. Quilava used Flame Wheel on Gloom, which was taken down in one.

Finally, was Murkrow.

Murkrow

190

208

Dark/Flying Type

Darkness Pokémon

1'08" (0.5 m)

4.6 lbs (2.1 kg)

Feared and loathed by many, it is believed to bring misfortune to all those who see it at night.

I sent out Ampharos. Ampharos used Thunder Punch which almost knocked out Murkrow. Murkrow came back with Pursuit but the writing was on the wall. Ampharos finished off Murkrow with one more Thunder Punch.

The Executive ran off shouting "you don't know the password to the Generator Room anyway!"

At that moment, I noticed one of her Pokeballs on the desk. I opened it to reveal her wounded Murkrow. I gave it a Revive which healed it. Murkrow seemed thankful so it told me the password. "Hail Giovanni." I thanked it, but Murkrow seemed said. "Stolen" it said. I felt bad for it.

"Ethan!" It was Lance. "Eusine found the Generator. It needs a password though." Murkrow flew onto my shoulder. "Oh, we have it. "Lance gave a grin. "I'll search for stolen Pokémon. You sort out the frequencies".

I walked to the Generator Room, when Silver ran into me. "That Lance. I can't stand him!" I asked him what he meant by that. "Apparently I don't train my Pokémon right. I don't love them. I just keep battling with them and that's terrible." I told him I agree with Lance. Silver got angry. "You weak little-!" He stomped off.

I got to the Generator Room and input "Hail Giovanni" into the computer beside the door, which opened revealing multiple Electrode.

"Those poor things" Eusine mentioned. "Okay. We need to defeat them. You get one side, I get the other" he told me.

I did just that. I took on one of the Electrode. I sent out Quilava. Quilava used Flame Wheel on Electrode which was a Critical Hit. Electrode came back with Sonic Boom. I threw a Great Ball.

One shake.

Two shakes.

Three shakes.

I caught it!

I took down the other two Electrode. "Great job" said Eusine. "Hopefully the Pokemon will be alright now." He then eyed Quilava, who was glowing. "Well I guess it's a good thing we battled Team Rocket".

Quilava glowed brighter and brighter. It had evolved into its final form.

Typhlosion

006

Fire Type

Volcano Pokémon

5'07" (1.7 m)

175.3 lbs (79.5 kg)

If its rage peaks, it becomes so hot that anything that touches it will instantly go up in flames.

Evolved from Quilava at Lv 36 which in turn evolves from Cyndaquil at Lv 14.

We all came out with the lights of police cars surrounding us with a crowd behind. Among the crowd was Mum, who ran out to hug me. "That was silly" she said, both anger and relief in her voice. "I've had enough of this. We're going home."

I was shocked at this. "Miss Scheider. What is this about?" Eusine asked. Mum went over to him. "You encouraged this didn't you! You scold me son for getting in the way of some legendary chase when he doesen't mean to and now you have him to up with you to take down the mafia?" She seemed to be going insane. "No. I've had enough. I've known my son for 11 years. My husband left me when he was 4 and I have had to do all the work myself. I was hoping he would just do this journey for Gym Badges, but no. Team Rocket has to come back. What else does he do? Oh, lets see. He crossed the sea in a storm and tries to calm down a Gyarados. What? So he can be like that fool Red?"

That got me. I broke down in tears and ran off behind a tree. Multiple Pokémon came to see what the matter with me was, which made me feel a little better.

After out half an hour, Mum came up to me in tears herself. "That was just me being a Mum" she said. "I want you to continue your journey. I just worry about you". We gave each other a hug. Lance and Eusine came over. "Listen. Why don't you not do anything to extreme tomorrow?" Eusine said. "How about tomorrow, you take on the Mahogany Town Gym? It focuses on Ice Types. I think Typhlosion will melt through them all."

That sounded like a plan.


	46. Chapter 46: Seel of approval

Chapter 46: Seel of approval

Par Mum's request, I decided to not go after Team Rocket today and just focus on my Gym battle. As I went out of the Pokémon Centre, the Nurse handed me a package from Lance. It was HM06 Whirlpool. It was a thank you present for the work I did yesterday.

I sat outside on a bench thinking about my strategy when suddenly, my bag started to float in the air. Not high off the ground, but just hover about a foot. It then seemed to float off. I gave chase and then jumped for my bag. It turned out to be a green Pokémon that could turn invisible. I went into my bag and took out the Pokedex.

?

?

? Type

? Pokémon

?'?" (?.?m)

? lbs (?.? Kg)

No data.

That was odd. It was unidentifiable.

"Stealing bags again are we Kecleon?" I saw a man come over. "I am so sorry. Kecleon here is a mischievous little thing." I said it was fine. I asked him where he got Kecleon. "Oh. I lived in a region far north of here. I moved to Mahogany with Kecleon. You can't find them in Johto or Kanto." Interesting. I told him I had a Gym battle to get to and he wished me luck.

As soon as the doors opened, I got a chill. It was like an indoor tundra. I had to slide on the icy floor and take on the trainers.

First up was Boarder Ronald and his Seel.

Seel

176

Water Type

Sea Lion Pokémon

3'07" (1.1 m)

198.4 lbs (90 kg)

Although it can't walk well on land, it is a graceful swimmer. It especially loves being in frigid seas.

Ampharos was sent out. It used Thunder Punch which almost knocked out Seel. Seel came back with Aurora Beam, which Ampharos took. Ampharos finished it with one more Thunder Punch.

Another Seel was used and it was taken down in a similar manner.

Finally, was Dewgong.

Dewong

177

Water/Ice Type

Sea Lion Pokémon

5'07" (1.7 m)

246.6 lbs (120 kg)

It loves frigid seas with ice floes. It uses its long tail to change swimming direction quickly.

Evolved from Seel at Lv 34.

It basically went down with some Thunder Punch's to.

After a Pokémon Centre trip, I went for the next opponent. Her name was Skier Roxanne and her Pokémon Jynx.

Jynx

153

Ice/Psychic Type

Human Shape Pokémon

4'07" (1.4 m)

89.5 lbs (40.6 kg)

It rocks its body rhythmically. It appears to alter the depending on how it is feeling.

Evolved from the Baby Pokemon Smoochum at Lv 30.

I sent out Typhlosion. Typhlosion used Flame Wheel which did a lot of damage. Jynx barely hold on, but it came back with Ice Punch. That only did a little and Typhlosion took down Jynx.

I soon sled into the Gym Leader. Literally. I lost control of my slide and went straight into him. He was an old man to. "Well, I guess you will have to battle me then." He said. "My name is Pryce! Get ready to feel the chill!"

His first Pokemon was Seel and I used Ampharos. Ampharos used Thunder Punch on Seel. Seel then came back with Icy Wind. Ampharos seemed to be quite chilly, but no matter. I wanted Ampharos to use Thunder Punch again, but Seel used Headbutt first, making Ampharos flinch.

"Icy Wind can lower a Pokémon's speed" said Pryce.

It was a good strategy. Seel used Icy Wind again, and Ampharos took down Seel with Thunder Punch.

Next Pryce used Dewgong. Ampharos's speed was too low to attack first. Dewgong used Aurora Beam, which did quite a bit. Ampharos got in one last big Thunder Punch which almost took down Dewgong. Dewgong finished off Ampharos with Headbutt.

I sent out Togetic next. Metronome doesen't need to be anything too risky. Togetic used Metronome. It was out as Poison Power. Great! However, Dewgong did the unthinkable. It used Rest. It's posion was cured as it went to sleep and its HP was fully healed. That was frustrating. Togetic used Metronome again, and it came out as Vine Whip. Fair enough but didn't do major damage. I had one more try. Metronome this time came out as Sweet Scent, lowering Dewgong's Evasiveness. Dewgong at that moment woke up and blasted Togetic with Aurora Beam, knocking it out.

Graveler was next. Try lowering a slow Pokémon like Graveler's speed! Dewgong started off with Aurora Beam, which did hit. Graveler came back with Rock Throw. Dewgong used Aurora Beam again, but Graveler finished it off with a Critical Hit Rock Throw.

Pryce sent out his final Pokémon, Piloswine.

Piloswine

192

Ice/Ground Type

Swine Pokémon

3'07" (1.1 m)

123 lbs (55.8 kg)

Because the long hair all over its body obscures its sight, it just keeps charging repeatedly.

Evolved from Swinub at Lv 33.

Piloswine used Blizzard which froze Graveler. It was down.

It was Typhlosion time. Typhlosion used Flame Wheel on Piloswine, which hit for a lot. Piloswine came back with Fury Attack, but Typhlosion finished it off.

"Congratulations" Pryce said, handing me the Glacier Badge. "Your Pokémon braved the cold. I would also like you to have TM16, Icy Wind. Also, feel free to use Waterfall outside of battle."

Gym Badge 7. One more to go. As I sat on the same bench, the Trainer from earlier came over. "Congrats on your win!" he said. "Listen, sorry about Kecleon earlier." Kecleon looked guilty. "You know. This is a massive Pokémon world. Kanto and Johto are only a portion of it."

I couldn't agree more.


	47. Chapter 47: Rocket Radio

Chapter 47: Rocket Radio

What a beautiful day. The sun was shining, and people were concerned. What?

I asked a woman why everyone looked tense. "Turn on the radio on your Pokegear a minute" she said. I did just that.

"Attention all! Do not bother changing the channel! We are controlling the programmes in the name of Team Rocket! Give us all your Pokémon and we might just stop the broadcasts!"

I was shocked. "How could they do such a thing?" I needed to do something, but Mum…

"Honey, its okay." I saw her behind me. "I didn't mean all those things you said. The fate of Johto is in your hands." She was right. I hopped on Noctowl and flew over to Goldenrod.

Goldenrod had been taken over. Everywhere I looked, Team Rocket were on the lookout. One was harassing Whitney. Another was giving speeches to a large crowd of people. I didn't have time to waste. I went to the Radio Tower.

As soon as I walked in, I got jumped on by a Grunt.

The Grunt sent out Raticate and I sent out Graveler. Graveler rolled towards Raticate and knocked it back. Graveler had learned Rollout! Raticate came back with Scary Face, but Graveler kept on rolling until Raticate was taken out. The Grunt also used another Raticate but that was rolled over to.

I ran up the stairs to the next floor where I was noticed by a bunch of other Grunts. I got challenged by one.

The Grunt used Grimer and I used Venomoth. Venomoth used Confusion which Grimer took. Grimer came back with Pound. Venomoth bounced back with one more Confusion, knocking out Grimer.

The Grunt used another Grimer which went a similar way. Grimer was defeated.

The Grunt sent out his final Pokémon.

Muk

117

Poison Type

Sludge Pokémon

3'11" (1.2 m)

66.1 lbs (30 kg)

They love to gather in smelly areas where sludge accumulates, making the stench around them worst.

Evolved from Grimer at Lv 38.

I kept Venomoth out and had it use Confusion. This was a Critical Hit and almost took out Muk. Muk came back with Pound but Venomoth finished it off.

I ran up the next floor. This is the floor with access to the main broadcast area which was currently sealed off. I needed a key.

I went up to the 4th floor. Here I saw a Team Rocket Scientist. "Maybe my experiments will give him a reason to get out" he said.

He only used one Pokémon; Porygon.

Porygon

215

Normal Type

Virtual Pokémon

2'07" (0.8 m)

80.5 lbs (36.5 kg)

A manmade Pokémon. That came about as a result of research. It is programmed with only basic motions.

Typhlosion was sent out. Typhlosion used Flame Wheel on Porygon, which did a fair bit. Porygon came back with Psybeam. This also hit Typhlosion. Typhlosion hit back with one more Flame Wheel, knocking out Porygon.

An Executive then appeared. "Enough with you!" He used a Golbat which fell apart with a few Thunderpunches from Ampharos.

Back to business. I got to the 5th floor. There I saw a man, a Team Rocket executive. "I must congratulate you on making it up" he said. "But I am not the head of this establishment. You may have to come back later!"

The Executive sent out Koffing. I sent out Graveler. It's new Rollout tore through Koffing after Koffing until the Executive had one Pokémon left. It was a Weezing.

Weezing

115

Poison Type

Poison Gas Pokémon

3'11" (1.2 m)

20.9 lbs (9.5 kg)

If one of the twin Koffing inflates, the other one deflates. It constantly mixes its poisonous gases.

Evolved from Koffing at Lv 35.

Graveler used Magnitude this time. It was Magnitude 9 and knocked out Weezing.

"Well, congratulations. I guess I should give you this" he said. It was a key to a door in the Goldenrod Underground. That was my next stop.

After a trip to the Pokemon Centre, I headed underground. I found a door which was locked so I swiped the key and got in. There, I saw a familiar face. It was Silver.

"What are you doing here?" He looked angry. "Here to rub Lance's dumb advice into my brain? I'm better than him and I will take down Team Rocket." I asked Silver why he has this hatred with them. I mean, I don't like Team Rocket, but I wouldn't say I hate them.

"I will tell you" Silver said.

He sent out Golbat. I sent out Ampharos. Ampharos used Thunder Punch, which almost took down Golbat. Golbat came back with Confuse Ray. Ampharos tried to use ThunderPunch next turn, but it hurt itself. Golbat came in with Bite. Ampharos managed to get in a ThunderPunch knocking out Golbat.

"I have my reasons" Silver mentioned. "I don't like Team Rocket because I have inside knowledge on them."

He sent out Magnemite as I sent out Graveler. Graveler used Magnitude 8, knocking out Magnemite.

"I know more about Team Rocket that you could imagine."

He sent out Sneasel, a small black Pokémon with red feathers on its head.

Sneasel

213

Dark/Ice Type

Sharp Claw Pokémon

2'11" (0.9 m)

61.7 lbs (28 kg)

Its paws conceal sharp claws. If attacked, it duffenly extends the claws and startles the enemy.

I sent out Typhlosion. Typhlosion used Flame Wheel on Sneasel. This almost knocked out Sneasel and Sneasel came back with Faint Attack. It hit Typhlosion. Typhlosion used Quick Attack, but Sneasel was faster and managed to land a Quick Attack first. It was knocked out by Typhlosion's Quick Attack though.

"Remember the password that Murkrow had?" Silver asked.

He sent out Haunter and I sent out Venomoth. Venomoth used Confusion on Haunter, which dealt damage. Haunter used Mean Look. Venomoth used Confusion. Haunter barely hung on and managed to get a Curse in. This knocked out Haunter.

"It turns out that the man in that password is…"

Finally was Feraligatr, a giant blue Pokémon with gaping jaws.

Feraligatr

009

Water Type

Big Jaw Pokémon

7'07" (2.3 m)

195.8 lbs (88.8 kg)

When it bites with its massive and powerful jaws, it shakes its head and savagely tears it victim up.

Evolved from Croconaw at Lv 30 which in turn evolves from Totodile at Lv 18.

Venomoth couldn't retreat. Feraligatr used Bite, almost taking out Venomoth. It was the Curse that finished off Venomoth.

I sent out Ampharos which used Thunderpunch on Feraligatr. Feraligatr used Bite on Ampharos but Ampharos countered back with Thunderpunch. Feraligatr was down.

"My Father".

I was shocked. Silver was Giovanni's son?!

"I stole Totodile because I was raised by a crime leader. It was in my blood. It was the way I was raised. But I hate my father. He thought that I would actually grow up to join him. I never want to join Team Rocket. He was so insistent I run away. You wonder why I want people to get strong. To take Team Rocket down. My father was a madman restricting my opportunities, and after Red defeated him at the Viridian Gym, he disappeared." Silver looked at his Pokeball. "Just go defeat them. I'm going to Blackthorn City to take on the Gym. Then, I will find my Father and show him a thing or two about deciding paths." With that, he left.

I had to press switches to open different doors to get to another floor. I had to take down multiple Team Rocket Grunts on the way, but I eventually made it. They had the Manager of the Radio Tower.

"Hey, kid! Get outta here!" They were everywhere. Grunts surrounding me. I stepped back. What now?! "Enough is enough" said one, sending out Weezing. "Lets deal with him." They all left, leaving Weezing behind. Gas starting filling the room. Would this be how we end?

Suddenly, there was an explosion at the door. It was Eusine! "Ethan! Are you okay?" There was another explosion on the ceiling, getting rid of the gas. "Hopefully that wasn't too much gas" he said. I freed the Manager and he gave me a key. "Take this to the main floor" he said. "You have a job to do".

I got back to the Radio Tower and opened the gate to the other room. I got to the main room to see the female executive from Mahogany Town. "You are unbelievable" she said. "Trying to take down Team Rocket like that fool 3 years ago?" It was time for another battle.

Her fist Pokémon was Arbok. I sent out Graveler. Arbok used Glare on Graveler, paralyzing it. It couldn't move the next turn. Arbok then used Bite. It was whittling down Graveler's HP. Graveler soon got in a Magnitude 8, knocking out Arbok.

Next was Murkrow. Seemed she had replaced the stolen one. I kept Graveler out. Murkrow used Night Shade, taking Graveler's HP down but quite a lot. Graveler couldn't move again. I decided to recall it, but Murkrow used Pursuit, knocking out Graveler.

Next was Ampharos. It used Thunderpunch on Murkrow. That knocked it out.

Finally was Vileplume.

Vileplume

085

Grass/Poison Type

Flower Pokémon

3'11" (1.2 m)

41 lbs (18.6 kg)

It has the world's largest petals. With every step, the petals shake out heavy clouds of toxic pollen.

Evolved from Gloom after subjection to a Leaf Stone which in turn evolves from Oddish at Lv 21.

Typhlosion was sent out. Vileplume started off with Sleep Power, putting Typhlosion to sleep. This was not good. Vileplume then used Acid. It did this quite a few times before Typhlosion woke up and used Flame Wheel, almost finishing it. Vileplume finished off Typhlosion with a Critical Hit Acid though.

I decided to use Togetic next. Vileplume was about to use Sleep Power, but that is why I chose to use Togetic. Togetic summoned a magical veil around itself, stopping the Sleep Power. Togetic had learned Safeguard! This prevents it from suffering from status ailments like sleep. Togetic then used Metronome. It came out as Shadow Ball, which finished off Vileplume.

"That is enough". It was the boss from Mahogany Town, his sinister grin on his face. "Giovanni would be disappointed with this" he told the Executive. "That's it kid. I've had it with you!"

After I healed my Pokémon with revives, he sent out his first Pokémon, Houndour. I sent out Graveler. But then, Houndour used Roar and Graveler went back to its Pokeball, and Ampharos was sent out. Roar was a move that, when used on a Pokémon, forces it to switch out and forces a different Pokémon in. I decided to keep Ampharos out. Ampharos used Thunderpunch, hitting Houndour for half damage. Houndour came back with Faint Attack, but Ampharos finished it off.

Next was Koffing vs Venomoth. Venomoth used Confusion, which did hit Koffing. Koffing came back with Sludge. Not effective. Venomoth finished off Koffing with Confusion.

Finally, was his star Pokémon. A big black Pokémon with horns on its head and a long tail.

Houndoom

210

Dark/Fire Type

Dark Pokémon

4'07" (1.4 m)

77.2 lbs (35 kg)

If you are burned by the flames it shoots from its mouth, the pain will never go away.

Evolved from Houndour at Lv 24.

Ampharos was sent out. It used Thunderpunch on Houndoom, which did a bit. Houndoom came back with Faint Attack, which hit back. Ampharos used Thunderpunch again, but Houndoom used one more Faint Attack. This was a Critical Hit and knocked out Faint Attack.

I decided to use Typhlosion. Typhlosion used Quick Attack. Houndoom was almost down. Houndoom came back with Faint Attack, but Typhlosion finished it off with Flame Wheel.

The Executive got down on his knees. "Giovanni, I'm… sorry." The Police came to take him in.

"Well, the terror of Team Rocket ends again" Eusine said as we watched all the Rocket Grunts get taken away. "They either joined voluntarily or they joined against their will. They will hopefully get off scot free with some apologies to the Pokémon they stole. They didn't have a choice."

At that point, the Manager of the Station arrived. "Well, looks like you did it" he said. "Team Rocket won't be coming back for a little while." He then handed me a bell. "This is a Clear Bell. With this-" Eusine perked up. "I know what this does! Ethan, we are going to Ecruteak City tomorrow. No ifs or buts".

He seemed insistent, so I decided that was a plan.


	48. Chapter 48: Suicune and sour

Chapter 48: Suicune and sour

Back in Ecruteak City. "Okay" said Eusine. "We are going to the Tin Tower".

We got to the Gate that opens the path to get to Tin Tower. It was guarded by a Sage. "Only the chosen few may go through" said the Sage. I held up the Clear Bell. "Oh, okay. You may enter if you beat me".

The Sage sent out Noctowl. I sent out Graveler. Graveler used Rollout, which did quite a bit to Noctowl. Noctowl came back with Peck, but Graveler took it out with another Rollout.

Next was Flareon. Flareon used Bite, but Graveler finished it with a Rollout.

"You may go through" said the Sage. I looked at Eusine. "Only select few may enter. Eusine, you are forbidden." Eusine got to his knees. "Unbelievable" he said, a tear rolling down his eye. "My quest for Suicune is over."

I walked through the path that took me to Tin Tower where I saw another Sage. "So, you want to Suicune? Let me test you."

He sent out Noctowl. I sent out Typhlosion. Typhlosion used Flame Wheel on Noctowl, which did quite a bit. Noctowl came back with Peck, but Typhlosion came back with one more Flame Wheel and knocked out Noctowl.

The Sage then used Jolteon. Jolteon used Double Kick and Typhlosion came back with Flame Wheel. Jolteon then used Thunder Shock, but Typhlosion finished it off with one more Flame Wheel.

I finally got inside the Bell Tower. I looked up to see the multiple stories of the tower. It was very high.

"Yes, this is the surviving Tower". I looked behind me to see another Sage. "You know the story. Two pagodas towered Ecruteak, but one was burned down. This is where Ho-oh perched and where you will meet Suicune again, after you beat me that is."

The Sage sent out Noctowl. This time I used Ampharos. Noctowl used Peck, but that didn't do much. Ampharos used Thunderpunch and knocked it out in one.

The Sage then used Vaporeon. Ampharos used Thunderpunch again, which did a lot. Vaporeon came back with Water Gun, but Ampharos finished it off.

"Very good" said the Sage. "Put the Clear Bell up on the hanger". I did. I hung it over and a wind started blowing. "The north wind is here" said the Sage. From a higher storey, Suicune jumped down. "Your time has come Suicune." I eyed Suicune. This was going to be a battle for the ages.

First I sent out Venomoth. Venomoth used Stun Spore to paralyze Suicune, which worked. Suicune couldn't move that turn. Venomoth then used Confusion, which hit Suicune for a bit. Suicune used Roar, forcing Venomoth out of the battle and sending out Typhlosion.

I decided to just go with it. Typhlosion used Flame Wheel, which didn't do much. Suicune used Water Gun back, which took away a 1/3 of Typhlosion's health. Typhlosion used Flame Wheel again, but Suicune came back with a Critical Hit Water Gun, knocking out Typhlosion.

I used Graveler. Graveler used Magnitude on it, Magnitude 5. This didn't do much. Suicune used Water Gun, which really gave Graveler a soaking. Graveler used Rock Throw, but Suicune finished it off with one more Water Gun.

I sent out Venomoth again. Suicune used Gust, which took a fair bit away from Venomoth. Venomoth came back with Gust, though Suicune took it down with one more Gust.

After sending out Ampharos, I knew enough was enough. I threw an Ultra Ball.

One shake.

It escaped!

Suicune used Water Gun on Ampharos, which Ampharos shrugged off. Time for another Ultra Ball.

One shake.

Two shakes.

Three shakes.

I CAUGHT IT! 

I had actually caught a Legendary Pokémon. This was, wow. I don't have the words for it.

As I walked out of Tin Tower, I looked at the top to see a massive orange Pokemon with large wings.

Ho-oh

248

Fire/Flying Type

Rainbow Pokémon

12'06" (3.8 m)

438.7 lbs (199 kg)

Legends claim this Pokémon flies the worlds skies continuously on its magnificent seven-coloured wings.

Legendary Pokémon.

As it flew off, a rainbow appeared and a feather flew down. I picked it up. This would be a day to remember.

As I sat outside Ecruteak City that night, I could see Eusine in a slump. I checked up on him. "I have been a bit of a harsh person" he said. "It turns out you were the one for Suicune. I was just so fascinated by it that I would stop at nothing to make it mine. I guess it wasn't my true calling." He stood up. "I know the next step of my life. I am going to teach at Johto University in Legendary studies." I smiled. "I owe you an apology and thank you". With that, he went off.

I have things to do to. I guess I better head on to Blackthorn City.


	49. Chapter 49: Art Attacks

Chapter 49: Art Attacks

I decided to stop in Mahogany Town before going to Blackthorn. Why? Because it was the Mahogany Town Art Festival of course!

Here is where people show their works of art to be presented. I was never much of an art person but I always looked forward to seeing what people have crafted.

"ETHAN" shouted Mum. "Thank goodness you are safe! Meddling about with those Rockets again. Okay, I won't be harsh on you this time because you took them down. Whether once and for all is unknown, but good job anyway".

I saw all the displays. There was a man painting multiple Sunflora in a vase.

Sunflora

103

Grass Type

Sun Pokémon

2'07" (0.8 m)

18.7 lbs (8.5 kg)

It converts sunlight into energy. In the darkness after sunset, it closes its petals and become still.

Evolved from Sunkern after subjection to a Sun Stone.

At that point, I spotted Ruben and Kecleon. "Oh man, this is amazing" he said. "Would you like to see my Dad's entry?"

He rushed me over to a canvas. It just had a bunch of green paint on it. I was confused. "My boy was never an art fan" Mum said. "Its amazing though" she said. "Thanks" Ruben noted. "Here comes Dad now!". He pointed to a man with a beret, a moustache and a canvas. He has a Pokémon with him with a long tail that had a green tip on the end.

Smeargle

157

Normal Type

Painter Pokémon

3'11" (1.2 m)

127.9 lbs (58 kg)

A special fluid oozes from the tip of its tail. It paints the fluid everywhere to mark its territory.

Smeargle took its tail and started slashing at the canvas, showing a similar design to the one before it. Everyone cheered, but I just stood there confused. The man looked at me. "Not to impressed I see?" he asked. "Say, aren't you Ethan? Ruben's friend?" I nodded. "My name is Tomioka. There is one more art display I would like to do right here."

I knew what he meant.

Smeargle went out and I sent out Venomoth. I told Venomoth to use Confusion, but instead it shot a pink beam at Smeagle. Venomoth had learned Psybeam! Smeargle's tail started glowing. I didn't know what was happening so another Psybeam was used, but it missed. Suddenly, Smeargle used Psybeam back, really hitting Venomoth.

"What you just saw was Sketch" Tomioka mentioned. "The last move that was used Smeargle sketches. It becomes a part of its moveset and it replaces Sketch."

Interesting. I switched out Venomoth for Graveler. Smeargle used Psybeam on Graveler and Graveler came back with Magnitude 4. Smeargle used Sketch again as Graveler used Magnitude 5. Suddenly Smeargle used Magnitude 10, knocking out Graveler.

I had enough. Typhlosion used Flame Wheel and finished it off.

"Thanks for that battle" Tomioka mentioned. "Enjoy the rest of your day!"

I did.


	50. Chapter 50: Ninja time

Chapter 50: Ninja time

Today I would make my way along Route 44. One of the Trainers I went up against was a PokeManiac named Zach who used a Rhyhorn.

Rhyhorn

206

Ground/Rock Type

Spikes Pokémon

3'03" (1 m)

253.5 lbs (115 kg)

It doesn't care if there is anything in its way. It just charges and destroys all obstacles.

Suicune had learned BubbleBeam recently, so it used that on Rhyhorn knocking it out immediately.

"Suicune is really strong" he said. "Okay, I better go and heal". He went off.

My next stop would be Blackthorn City. The only thing in my way after this Route would be the Ice Path, so I had brought a HM filled Gyarados with me just in case Strength was needed.

Suddenly, I heard a rustling in the trees. I was being watched by someone. Maybe it was a Pokémon.

Something jumped out. I had Suicune use BubbleBeam on it. It was a person, a girl in her young teens specifically.

"What's the big idea?" she shouted. "Attacking me out of the blue?" I told her that I thought she was trying to attack me. "You noticed?" she asked. "Dang it. I need more training."

I got a look at her attire. It has a thin scarf and she was dressed all in black. "I'm a Ninja" she exclaimed. "They need to be stealthy, but I'm clearly not there yet. My name is Janine." I asked her is there was anything I could do, and she did mention that there was one thing. "I want you to battle me at some point" she said. That sounded good. "I know our paths will cross again."

I said goodbye as she threw something on the ground that let off a lot of smoke. When the smoke cleared, she had run a couple hundred yards down the road. "I NEED MORE TRAINING!" she yelled.


	51. Chapter 51: Free Delibird

Chapter 51: Free Delibird

The only thing separating Blackthorn from me now was the Ice Path.

When I walked in, I already felt a chill. I saw icicles hanging from the cave roof and icy walls which also seemed to act as mirrors. I had never been in an environment this cold.

I ran into a Pokémon at that moment. It was brown, small and had a small pink nose.

Swinub

191

Ice/Ground Type

Pig Pokémon

1'04" (0.4 m)

14.3 lbs (6.5 kg)

It rubs its snout on the ground to find and dig up food. It sometimes discovers hot springs.

I sent out Typhlosion who took it out with a single Flame Wheel.

After some more wandering and more battling, I found a room with big rocks and holes. There was also a ladder so I climbed down it, which took me to a room with a floor that was covered in slippery ice. I needed to make it to the other side. I stepped on the ice, and went darting off in one direction, not being able to stop. I couldn't make it to the end like this.

I slid back to the ladder and went back to the rock room. What was I to do?

Just then, I saw what looked like a present on the floor. Someone may have dropped it, so I picked it up I see if there was a name on it. There wasn't. I felt nosey so decided to open it. Suddenly, the present exploded. I heard laughing in the distance. It was a red and white Pokémon with what looked like a sack on its back.

Delibird

190

Ice/Flying Type

Delivery Pokémon

2'11" (0.9 m)

35.3 lbs (16 kg)

It nests at the edge of sharp cliffs. It spends all day carrying food to its awaiting chicks.

I didn't find that funny, but clearly Delibird did. It jumped down one of the holes and I jumped down to. I slid around the room trying to chase Delibird like I was in some sort of cartoon but gave up.

I climbed back up to the hole room to catch my breath. I was stuck in a cave with a pranking Pokémon.

I looked around at the rocks. I had an idea. I could hear Delibird's teasing from below, so I sent out Gyarados to use Strength on one of the rocks to push it down the hole. I then went down and slipped and slid about. The rock was blocking my slide pattern! I had stopping points!

I went back and pushed more rocks down the holes. I then went back down and slid around, using the rocks as stopping points. I managed to grab Delibird.

Delibird apologised once we got to the part I was trying to slide to earlier. I told Delibird that people do get lost down here and that playing pranks will only make them more stressed. Delibird then gave me another present and told me to open it. I eyed Delibird, but Delibird seemed insistent. I did so and green energy poured out. My wounds from the explosion earlier healed.

I didn't know what this was, so I opened the Pokedex. It was a move called Present. It has a chance of healing the opponent. I thanked Delibird and we walked on.

Finally, I made it to Blackthorn City. I waved goodbye to Delibird as it retreated to its cave.

I was here. The destination of my final Badge.


	52. Chapter 52: Return of the Kingdra

Chapter 52: Return of the Kingdra

It was time for the Gym Battle at Blackthorn City Gym. However, I knew it was time to beef up my Pokémon with TM's. I saw the Pokemon I was using.

Typhlosion

Venomoth

Togetic

Ampharos

Graveler

Suicune

I then looked at my TM collection. Yeah I have collected a lot, but I got fed up of writing about the ones I collected.

I entered the Gym. This was it. My big challenge. "You. My name is Cody". I saw a Cool Trainer. "Let's battle!"

His first Pokemon was Horsea and I sent out Ampharos. Horsea used Twister on Ampharos, which also caused Ampharos to Flinch. Horsea then used Water Gun. Ampharos came back with ThunderPunch, knocking out Horsea.

His other Pokémon was Seadra.

Seadra

187

Water Type

Dragon Pokémon

3'11" (1.2 m)

55.1 lbs (25 kg)

Its fin-tips leak poison. Its fins and bones are highly valued as ingredients in herbal medicine.

Evolved from Horsea at Lv 32.

Seadra once again used Twister. Ampharos didn't flinch this time though and went in for a ThunderPunch. It was a Critical Hit and knocked out Ampharos.

After battling some Trainers, I finally made it to the Gym Leader. "My name is Clair" she mentioned. "I am one with the Dragon Type. This is the big challenge before you can take on the Indigo Plateau, so you better be prepared!"

Clair's first Pokémon was Dragonair.

Dragonair

242

Dragon Type

Dragon Pokémon

13'01" (4 m)

36.4 lbs (16.5 kg)

They say that if it emits an aura from its whole body, the weather will begin to change instantly.

Evolved from Dratini at Lv 30.

I started with Suicune. It was time to use one of Suicune's new moves. Suicune used Icy Wind on Dragonair, which did Super Effective damage and lowered its speed, but also didn't do a lot. Ice Wind wasn't the strongest move ever. Dragonair came back with DragonBreath however which did some damage, but Suicune still held on. Suicune used Ice Wind again, with Dragonair returning for another Dragonbreath. This paralyzed Suicune, so I recalled it.

It was time to use Venomoth. Dragonair used Slam, which Venomoth took. Venomoth came back its new move Sludge Bomb. This knocked out Dragonair.

Clair used another Dragonair. I decided to keep Venomoth out. Venomoth used Sludge Bomb, but Dragonair came back with Thhunderbolt. This was very powerful and Venomoth took quite a bit. Venomoth got in one more Sludge Bomb. This poisoned Dragonair and was the final thing it could do before being zapped for a final time by Thunderbolt.

Next was Graveler. I knew what to try here; Dynamic Punch. Graveler punched Dragonair which almost knocked it out and confused it. Dragonair hit itself and the poison also finished it.

Another Dragonair was used. Graveler went in for another DynamicPunch, but it missed. DynamicPunch has awful accuracy, that's its downside. Dragonair used Ice Beam, which froze Graveler in its place. It couldn't move. Dragonair gave it another Ice Beam and knocked Graveler out.

Typhlosion could take the cold. This was a little bit silly though because Fire Types moves arne't good on Dragonair and I didn't teach Typhlosion anything. Instead, Typhlosion used SmokeScreen, which hindered Dragonair's vision. It helped to, as Dragonair's DragonBreath missed. Typlhosion did another SmokeScreen, which once again lowered accuracy. Dragonair's DragonBreath hit Typlhosion though and it was paralyzed. Typhlosion used Flame Wheel, which whilst not very effective, burned Dragonair. Dragonair used DragonBreath again, which was a Critical Hit on Typhlosion. Typlhosion was paralyzed that turn and couldn't move and Dragonair's DragonBreath missed. Typhlosion used Flame Wheel again, but it missed and Dragonair finished off Typhlosion with Slam.

I sent out Suicune to finish of Dragonair with one more Ice Wind.

"In my Pokeball, I have your final obstacle between you and the Badge" Clair said. "THIS IS YOUR ULTIMATE TEST!"

It was a Kingdra, a big blue Pokémon with a long mouth and an intimidating stare.

Kingdra

188

Water/Dragon Type

5'11" (1.8 m)

335.1 lbs (152 kg)

It is said this it usually hides in underwater caves. It can create whirlpools by yawning.

Evolved from Seadra after being traded with a Dragon Scale which in turn evolved from Horsea at Lv 32.

Suicune used Icy Wind on Kingdra, lowering its speed in the process. Kingdra however came back with Hyper Beam.

Suicune was down. It took down a Legendary.

Next was Togetic. Kingdra needed to recharge from the Hyper Beam, so Togetic used its chance to get in two Metronomes. The first Metronome came out as Vine Whip, pretty weak. The next Metronome however was Thunder. This hit Kingdra big time. Kingdra came back with Hyper Beam, almost knocking out Togetic. Togetic used another Metronome. It was Ember, which did very little. The two of us decided not to risk it. I looked at Togetic and Togetic charged towards Kingdra with all its might, knocking it back. That however had tired out Togetic. I was proud at Togetic for learning Double Edge, but it needed its rest now.

I sent out Ampharos. It was all or nothing. With one fell swoop, Ampharos used ThunderPunch…

Critical Hit!

Kingdra fell to the floor.

"You have beaten me" said Clair. "However, I cannot give you the Badge just yet."

I was shocked. "Meet me at Dragon's Den tomorrow. There is one final test." I guess I had no choice.

Coming (not so) soon… Pokémon The Journey: RS!


	53. Chapter 53: Dragons Den Z

Chapter 53: Dragon's Den Z

I was kind of mad at Clair for making me wait another day for my Badge, but on the bright side, it would give me a chance to check out the Dragons Den. This was a place where many Dragon Type Pokémon may gather. It is a sacred place.

I entered Dragons Den after getting Gyarados and saw Clair. I asked about the Badge but she stopped me. "Not the priority. We have an unwanted visitor" she said. I asked her what she meant. "Someone is trying to get the Dragon Fang".

I thought she was being silly at this point, so I walked on and bumped into, nothing? This was weird. It felt like an invisible wall blocking the way. I skimmed the invisible wall and saw what was making it. A pink humanoid Pokémon was waving its hands around.

Mr Mime

156

Psychic Type

Barrier Pokémon

4'03" (1.3 m)

120.2 lbs (54.5 kg)

Its fingertips emit a peculiar force field that hardens air to create an actual wall.

"Where is your master?" asked Clair. Mr Mime didn't say anything. It just ran off, keeping the wall up. We saw it running down the cave.

"It looks like a Light Screen" Clair said. "Quick. Hit is with a physical move."

I called out Typhlosion and told Clair that it had learned a move called Swift recently. Clair nodded. "Do it". I ordered Typhlosion to use Swift, which was followed by Typlhosion firing multiple stars and the Light Screen. These hit Mr Mime, knocking it down. This made Mr Mime loose tracks, killing the Light Screen. "Come on" Clair said.

We continued down Dragon's Den. I rode Gyarados over whirlpools and we finally saw the Dragon Fang. "That's it" said Clair.

At that moment, a grey, winged Pokémon swooped down and grabbed the Dragon Fang.

Skarmory

198

Steel/Flying Type

Armor Bird Pokémon

5'07" (1.7 m)

111.3 lbs (50.5 kg)

After nestling in bramble bushes, the wings of its chicks grow hard from scratches by thorns.

Skarmory flew past us and dropped the Dragon Fang into the hands of a man dressed in all purple. "Thank you Skarmory" he said.

"Kennet" Claire said. "Why are you here?" Kennet gave a laugh. "Oh darling. You know why. A Dragon Fang is worth a lot. If I bring this back, then I will be rich."

I knew though that this man would not get out. It was time for a battle.

Kennet sent in Mr Mime and I used Typhlosion. Typhlosion started with Flame Wheel which hit Mr Mime. However, Mr Mime used Light Screen afterwards. "Flame Wheels damage will now be halved" Clair said. "Try Swift instead". That sounded like a plan. Typhlosion used Swift, but Mr Mime used Reflect. "Now Swift will do half damage" Clair said. "Just try and hit it". Typhlosion used Flame Wheel, which of course Mr Mime took. Mr Mime came back with Psybeam however, confusing Typhlosion. Typhlosion hit itself the next turn. Mr Mime then used a stronger move; Zap Cannon! It shot a black ball of electricity at Typlosion, which hit it for a lot and paralyzed it. Typhlosion managed to get in one more Flame Wheel though which knocked out Mr Mime with a Critical Hit.

Next was Skarmory. Skarmory used Fury Attack on Typhlosion which knocked it out.

I sent out Ampharos next. This was bad, especially with the Light Screen still up. Ampharos did however come in with its new move FirePunch, which hit Skarmory. Skarmory came back with Steel Wing. Typhlosion resisted it, but this was still a tough match. Suddenly, a light surrounded Skarmory came and then faded. "The Light Screen wore off!" Clair said. Just what I needed. Ampharos came in with ThunderPunch. It knocked out Skarmory.

"NO!" said Kennet. I took the Dragon Fang off of him. "You'll pay for this!" he said as he went off. "No point going after him" said Clair. "He will get his comeuppance some day." After that, she took out a Badge. "You deserve this" she said, giving me the Rising Badge. She also gave me TM24 for Dragon Breath. "You may also keep the Dragon Fang. It powers up Dragon Type moves".

At that point, a Dratini popped its head out of the water. I went to pet it, but it zoomed off at the speed of light. "That's why he really came. To steal this rare Dratini. It knows Extremespeed. Very few of them know it. Come on, let's get out of here."

Outside, I got a call from Professor Elm. "Ethan! You got your final Badge! Next time you have a moment, come back to New Bark Town!" I was planning on heading back there anyway. I had not visited home since I didn't have a Badge, and I was feeling homesick as heck. "New Bark Town is closer than you think" Clair told me. "Just go South down Route 45. That should be about a day's hike. By the end of the day, you should reach Route 46. New Bark is about a 2 hour walk from there."

I thanked Clair. After New Bark Town, it was onto the Indigo Plateau.


	54. Chapter 54: Hi Ho Gligar! Away!

Chapter 54: Hi Ho Gligar! Away!

It was time to hit the road. This time, back home. I saw a group of 5 small blue Pokémon with a trunk called Phanpy playing by a tree.

Phanpy

195

Ground Type

Long Nose Pokémon

1'08" (0.5 m)

73.9 lbs (33.5 kg)

As a sign of affection, it bumps with its snout. However, it is so strong, it may send you flying.

It was nice to see Pokémon in harmony. At that point, I saw multiple pink winged Pokémon with what looked like pincers for hands on a cliff.

Gligar

189

Ground/Flying Type

Fly Scorpion Pokémon

3'07" (1.1 m)

142.9 lbs (64.8 kg)

It flies straight at its target's face then clamps down on the startled victim to inject poison.

They swooped down and grabbed the Phanpy, one by one and took them away. I managed to grab one of the Gligar, loosening its grip on Phanpy and forcing Gligar to drop it. It then flew off to join the rest.

"Oh no" said what looked like a Bird Keeper. "So you saved one" he noted. "This is becoming a problem. Phanpy numbers have been on the decline recently because Gligar keep swooping down to get them."

The Phanpy I saved looked upset. Not surprised, its friends were taken. "My name is Gill. I love flying types, but I have been noticing the number of Phanpy being kidnapped. It's dreadful."

I looked up at one of the cliffs to see the Gligar dancing round. "I think its supper time" Gill said. "I'm going to save them now." He sent out a large brown winged Pokémon.

Pidgeot

012

Normal/Flying Type

Bird Pokémon

4'11" (1.5 m)

87.1 lbs (39.5 kg)

It spreads its beautiful wings wide to frighten its enemies. It can fly at Mach 2 speed.

Evolved from Pidgeotto at Lv 36 which in turn evolves from Pidgey at Lv 18.

Gill hopped on. "You wanna come?" he asked. I hopped on Pidgeot and we took off.

We got to the top to see the Gligar with the Phanpy. However, the Phanpy were laughing with the Gligar. "What is going on?" asked Gill. "Leave the Phanpy alone. They are not food."

Both Gligar and the Phanpy seemed confused. I noticed a small hole at the back of the nest and decided to go down it. I found multiple Phanpy with loads of food and boulders that were meant to be toys. What was this?

"You wanted to play with the Phanpy?" said Gill. "Then you keep forgetting to bring them home?" The Gligar nodded. "That explains a lot. Why don't you just ask the Phanpy to play rather than suddenly just taking them? That's not how playtime works." The Gligar looked distraught. "Tell you what. We will forgive you on a few conditions. You get every one of these Phanpy back to ground level. We will help. My Pidgeot, Fearow and Noctowl will transfer some for you. Finally, you owe them all a big apology You ask Phanpy if they want to play next time. You scared the living daylights out of them today."

As I heard this, I grabbed a vine and a plank of wood. "Great Ethan! We can use this to transfer some of the Phanpy down to. There must be at least 50 here. It will take some time, Phanpy are almost 100 lbs."

The plan was set into motion. Gill's Pidgeot, Fearow and Noctowl, along with my Togetic and Venomoth, picked up the Phanpy and flew them down. Gill stayed up there to motion Phanpy onto the plank of wood to use as a makeshift elevator whilst me and the other Pokémon stayed at the bottom to grab the vine so that it doesn't descend too fast. The Gligar also did their bit to, gliding down to deliver Phanpy to the bottom.

"One more!" shouted Gill as he put the remaining Phanpy on the plank of wood. All the Pokémon were tired now, but they kept the rope going one more time. However, it was too much. They all let go and Phanpy came walloping down. "OH NO!" Gill shouted. I had Graveler stand underneath to catch it, but then it stopped. Who could be pulling the rope? I looked to see multiple Donphan. "It's the parents of Phanpy!" Gill said, as the Donphan slowly brought the rope down.

All the Donphan thanked me and Gill for saving their children but looked at the Gligar. "You don't understand! The Gligar wanted to play!" Gill said. "Gligar just don't know social skills." Donphan calmed down but were still very mad. "I don't think Donphan will allow you to play with Phanpy for a little while" Gill said sadly. The Gligar sighed, but then saw some Geodude. Gligar perked up, but I told them to ask Geodude first. Gligar went up to them, and the Geodude bounced about as Gligar took them up.

"I'm heading to Violet City, so I'll go through Dark Cave" Gill told me as we hit a fork in the road. "New Bark Town is the other way. Thanks again."

I was almost home.


	55. Chapter 55: Home again

Chapter 55: Home again

I was finally here. My hometown, New Bark Town. It had been so long, but everything was as similar as I remember it. The people, houses and trees had remained untouched.

Before I went to go see Professor Elm, I know who I needed to see first. I opened the door…

"ETHAN!" Mum yelled, coming up to hug me. "Disobeying my orders. Unbelievable. Taking down Team Rocket was so dangerous. If I lost you, I would never forgive myself." She took a deep breath. "What am I going to do with you?"

I sent out my Pokémon. "ETHAN IS THAT?!" Mum looked intently at Suicune. "That weirdo Eusine is not going to like this." I smiled and told Mum that Eusine is more than happy. "Surprising. I never liked that man. Got to caught up on accomplishing one thing his entire life and-"I stopped Mum there. He was the one who helped me take down Team Rocket. "So, there is more to him?" she asked. "I'm proud of you. You do more than just collect Badges. You help others to. Professor Elm would be proud." That reminded me; I needed to see him.

I rushed into the Lab to see Elm. Professor Elm dropped paperwork all over the floor. "Ethan my boy! Congratulations!" He looked at my badges and my Pokedex. "Oh yes, its filling up. You know your next course of action now? It's time to take on the League!" I gave a nervous laugh. "Ethan? Whatever is the matter?"

I needed a walk.

I sat by the sea, where I saw multiple blue Pokémon named Quagsire playing.

Quagsire

057

Water/Ground Type

Water Fish Pokémon

4'07" (1.4 m)

165.3 lbs (75 kg)

This carefree Pokemon has an easy-going nature. While swimming, it always bumps into boat hulls.

Evolved from Wooper at Lv 20.

"Ethan?" Mum asked, coming up to me. "Unsure what to do next I'm guessing. Everyone gets like that." She was right. "You don't need to keep planning ahead this much. Trust me, as soon as you beat the League, which I know you will, adventure will only be a stones throw away!" She took a stone and tried to skim it across the water, but it just fell in with a plop. "I was never good at that. Anyway, Professor Elm is coming to dinner tonight! You should focus on the present right now. Adventure is something that will find you."

That night, we all sat down with a feast. "I suppose you will be leaving first thing" Professor Elm said. That was the plan. Professor Elm gave me a small box. Inside was a purple Pokeball with a letter M on it. My jaw dropped. It was a Master Ball, the most powerful Pokeball of all time. It is guaranteed to catch anything 99.9% of the time.

"I feel you should use this" Professor Elm told me. "I also have this for you". He gave me an envelope. "You don't have to open it now or tomorrow. Only when you feel like it." I was intrigued.

I went to bed early that night.


	56. Chapter 56: Kanto touch this

Chapter 56: Kanto touch this

It was an early start the next morning as I got Gyarados out of the PC and looked out at the sea again. It was time.

"Ethan!" shouted Mum, as she and Professor Elm ran for me. "Make us proud" Professor Elm told me. I wiped the tears off of my face as I hugged them both. I jumped on Gyarados and surfed away.

I crossed the sea and looked behind me as New Bark Town slowly disappeared. Memories of my Johto journey were flashing before me.

As I continued, the wind felt, different. Everything around me seemed to slowly change. As everything changed around me, I saw it. The mainland. Before I got to the shoreline, I had Gyarados stop before it. I took a deep breath and jumped down.

"Do you know what you just did?!" I saw a man in a blue shirt and shorts. "You have just took your first steps onto Kanto!"

I was here. The Kanto Region. The place of my biggest challenge yet. "This place is the entry point from Johto to Kanto. First though, you will have to navigate Tohjo Falls. Get over that, and Kanto awaits!"

I thanked him. This was my big moment.

I went into the cave and saw a massive waterfall. I sent out Gyarados to Surf on it. Gyarados then used Waterfall to navigate up it. Just then, a golden horned Pokémon leapt out of the water.

Seaking

079

Water Type

Goldfish Pokémon

4'03" (1.3 m)

86 lbs (39 kg)

During spawning season, Seaking gather from all over, colouring the rivers a bright red.

Evolved from Goldeen at Lv 33.

Ampharos used ThunderPunch which dealt with Seaking in one blow.

I found my way out soon after. I had been taking Route 27, and many strong Trainers were waiting for me.

It was time to face my first one, Cool Trainer Megan.

Her first Pokémon was Bulbasaur. I used Typhlosion. Typhlosion used Flame Wheel on Bulbasaur, knocking it out immediately.

Megan then used Ivysaur. Typhlosion used Flame Wheel again. This almost knocked out Typhlosion. Ivysaur came back with Poison Power, poisoning Typhlosion. Typhlosion was feeling the effects on it. Typhlosion used Swift, finishing off Ivysaur.

Finally was Venusaur.

Venusaur

228

Grass/Poison Type

Seed Pokémon

6'07" (2 m)

220.5 lbs (100 kg)

By spreading the broad petals of its flower and catching the sun's rays, it fills its body with power.

Evolved from Ivysaur at Lv 32 which in turn evolves from Bulbasaur at Lv 16.

Typhlosion used Flame Wheel. Venusaur did feel it, but it took it easily to. One more Flame Wheel would do it. Venusaur came back with Razor Leaf. This didn't do much. Typhlosion used Flame Wheel again, knocking out Venusaur.

Typhlosion was really feeling the effects of the poison. However, I had no poison healing items. I told Typhlosion that if it faints before we reach a Pokémon Centre, I would use a Revive. I told it to not battle anymore until then.

The next battle was against Cool Trainer Blake who started with a Magneton.

Magneton

119

Electric/Steel Type

Magnet Pokémon

3'03" (1 m)

132.3 lbs (60 kg)

Three Magnemite are linked by a strong magnetic force. Earaches will occur if you get too close.

Evolved from Magnemite at Lv 30.

I sent out Graveler for this. Magneton started with Swift, which didn't do much. Graveler then shook the ground. It looked like Magnitude, or was that Earthquake?! That was great! Magnitude was a gamble, Earthquake always gives a strong move! Magneton was down!

Blake used Quagsire next and I used Suicune. Suicune used BubbleBeam on Quagsire, which hit quite a bit. Quagsire came back with Slam. Suicune took it. Suicune finished off Quagsire with one more BubbleBeam.

Last but not least was Exeggcute. I sent out Ampharos to deal with it with a FirePunch.

I continued going along and took on the next Trainer, Brian. He only had one Pokémon, a Sandslash.

Sandslash

049

Ground Type

Mouse Pokémon

3'03" (1 m)

65 lbs (29.5 kg)

In an attempt to hide itself, it will run around at top speed to kick up a blinding dust storm.

Evolved from Sandshrew at Lv 22.

Suicune almost knocked it out with BubbleBeam and Sandslash came back with Slash. Suicune used Icy Wind to knock out Sandslash.

After that battle, I noticed that Typhlosion was getting a lot weaker. I told it to stick in there. It would faint soon.

The final battle was against Psychic Gilbert. He started off with Starmie.

Starmie

168

Water/Psychic Type

Mysterious Pokémon

3'07" (1.1 m)

176.4 lbs (80 kg)

The centre of its body is called the core. It glows in a different colour each time it is seen.

Evolved from Staryu after subjection to a Water Stone.

Ampharos was sent out. Starmie started with BubbleBeam and Ampharos came back with a ThunderPunch. That finished it.

Next us was Exeggcute. I had Ampharos use FirePunch to deal with Exeggcute to.

Finally was Girafarig. Ampharos used ThunderPunch, which did quite a bit to Girafarig. Girafarig came back with Confusion. Ampharos finished Girafarig off with one more ThunderPunch.

Shortly after that. Typhlosion fainted. I got out a Revive and got it back up to scratch with a few Potions. That was enough for today.


	57. Chapter 57: Trainers that block the path

Chapter 57: Trainers that block the path

I started off the walk down Route 26 by battling a Cool Trainer named Joyce. A battle started.

Joyce first used Pikachu. Obviously, this got me really excited. I sent out Graveler to take it on. Pikachu used Slam on Graveler, but it didn't do much. Graveler came back with Magnitude 6. It did quite a bit, but a stronger Magnitude could have been good. Pikachu used Slam again, but Graveler clearly had this victory in the bag. It used Magnitude again, knocking out Pikachu.

Joyce sent in her other Pokémon. A big blue Pokémon with a shell and cannons on its back.

Blastoise

234

Water Type

Shellfish Pokémon

5'03" (1.6 m)

188.5 lbs (85.5 kg)

The rocket cannons on its shell fire jets of water capable of punching holes through thick steel.

Evolved from Wartortle at Lv 36 which in turn evolves from Squirtle at Lv 16.

I switched in for Ampharos. Ampharos used ThunderPunch on Blastoise, which took it with its shell. Blastoise came back with Bite, though Ampharos took it down with one more ThunderPunch.

After some walking, I encountered another Cool Trainer called Gaven. "So, going to the League are you?" he asked. Of course I was. It was battle time.

His first Pokémon was a Victreebel.

Victreebel

066

Grass/Poison Type

Flycatcher Pokémon

5'07" (1.7 m)

34.2 lbs (15.5 kg)

This horrifying plant Pokémon attracts prey with aromatic honey, then melts them in its mouth.

Evolved from Weepinbell after subjection to a Leaf Stone which in turn evolved from Bellsprout at Lv 21.

It was Typhlosion time. Typhlosion used Flame Wheel, which did a lot. Victreebel used Razor Leaf back, but id didn't do that much. Typhlosion took it out with another Flame Wheel.

Gaven's next Pokemon was Flareon. I used Suicune for this. Gaven looked on it wonder as the Legendary Pokemon stood proud above him. Suicune used BubbleBeam which Flareon took, then came back with Bite. Once again, Suicune took it down with one more BubbleBeam.

Gaven's last Pokémon was Kingler.

Kingler

165

Water Type

Pincer Pokémon

4'03" (1.3 m)

132.3 lbs (60 kg)

It can hardly lift its massive, overgrown pincer. The pincer's size makes it difficult to aim properly.

Evolved from Krabby at Lv 28.

I sent out Ampharos to deal with Kingler. Kingler used Slam on Ampharos, which Ampharos got hit by for a fair bit of damage. Ampharos used ThunderPunch on Kingler. This took it down in one blow.

After a while, I decided to sit down and listen to DJ Mary. I was in for a surprise. "This is Mum Ethan! I want to wish you all the luck on your passage through Kanto to the Indigo Plateau!" I was slightly embarrassed. But you know what? I was happy she did that.

I battled one more Trainer that say, a Cool Trainer named Jake.

Jake sent out Parasect.

Parasect

071

Bug/Grass Type

Mushroom Pokémon

3'03" (1 m)

65 lbs (29.5 kg)

It stays mostly in dark, damp places, the preference not of the bug, but the big mushroom son its back.

Evolved from Paras at Lv 24.

Typhlosion was sent out to Flame Wheel the poor Bug Type.

Jake's other Pokémon was Golduck.

Golduck

139

Water Type

Duck Pokémon

5'07" (1.7 m)

168.9 lbs (76.6 kg)

It appears by waterways at dusk. It may use telekinetic powers if its forehead glows mysteriously.

Evolved from Psyduck at Lv 33.

I used Ampharos next. Ampharos used ThunderPunch on Psyduck. It was a Critical Hit and finished it off it one sweep.

I thanked the Trainer and walked on.

I made it. The Reception Gate. After the Gate is Victory Road. Beyond Victory Road, the Indigo Plateau. I would trek Victory Road tomorrow.


	58. Chapter 58: Sweet Victory Road

Chapter 58: Sweet Victory Road

Well, there I was. Victory Road. The obstacle between me and the Indigo Plateau.

I battled Pokémon after Pokémon, levelling up my team. Gyarados moved around multiple rocks as well to help me get through.

I don't want to go into the very little details about all the Pokémon I encountered, there were a lot. But here was one of my encounters. A giant brown Pokémon with claws and a yellow circle on its belly.

Ursaring

194

Normal Type

Hibernator Pokémon

5'11" (1.8 m)

277.3 lbs (125.8 kg)

Although it is a good climber, it prefers to snap trees with its forelegs and eat fallen berries.

Evolved from Teddiursa at Lv 30.

I had Graveler take it out with DynamicPunch.

I kept on walking and I saw a bunch of men crowding round something. They spotted me and started throwing a riot. I was scared. Who were these people? I stared through them and I saw Silver, out cold. I tried to go over to him, but the men stopped me. They then started making some sort of call.

The air around me heated up. A big Pokemon with fiery wings flew at me.

Moltres

237

Fire/Flying Type

Flame Pokémon

6'07" (2 m)

132.3 lbs (60 kg)

This legendary Pokémon scatters embers with every flap of its wings. It is a thrilling sight to behold.

Legendary Pokémon.

It approached Silver. This was bad. I ran at Moltres, screaming at it to leave Silver alone. It clearly wouldn't do it without a fight.

Suicune was sent out. Suicune used BubbleBeam which really hurt Moltres. Moltres came back with Flamethrower. Suicune endured it. Suicune used another BubbleBeam on Moltres. This was a Critical Hit and knocked out Moltres.

The men were shocked. They all fled.

Silver was laying on the ground. He was still breathing, but he was clearly beat. I nudged him and he woke up. "Uurgh. What happened?" He saw me. "You beat them?" I shook my head as I explained to him about Moltres, pointing over at the fainted Pokémon.

Silver went over to it. "YOU beat Moltres? Which Pokémon did you use?" He then eyed Suicune. "That can't be. You were able to catch Suicune?! What did Eusine think?!" I told him that Eusine was fine with it. "Unbelievable. Meet me at the end of Victory Road. We need another battle."

As he walked on however, he was attacked by a large, grey Pokémon with a horn.

Rhydon

207

Ground/Rock Type

Drill Pokémon

6'03" (1.9 m)

264.6 lbs (120 kg)

Its brain developed when it began walking on hind legs. Its thick hide protects it even in magma.

Evolved from Rhyhorn at Lv 42.

I had Suicune use BubbleBeam on Rhydon, knocking it out in one.

"I could have taken it on my own." I asked him to show me his Pokémon. They were all knocked out savour for his Golbat, who was barely hanging on. "Maybe not. Let's make it through this cave together, then we will battle."

We walked along. I was battling all the Pokémon as he watched on in awe. I was telling him about my training styles and, for the first time in the journey, he acknowledged me.

Soon, we reached the end. I got out some revives for him to use. "You had them the whole time?!" Silver asked. "Never mind. They are yours. I'll quickly nip to the League Centre to heal up. Wait here."

I did just that. He came back out a minute later. "Okay. You promised me. Let's do this!"

Silver's first Pokémon was Sneasel and I used Typhlosion. Sneasel started with Quick Attack. It struck Typhlosion but Typhlosion came back with Flame Wheel, knocking it out.

Next was Golbat. I used Ampharos which used ThunderPunch and knocked out Golbat in one.

Magneton vs Graveler. GRaveler used Earthquake finishing off Magneton in one fell swoop. Same with Haunter.

Kadabra. Graveler used Earthquake which almost knocked out Kadabra. Kadabra used Psybeam back, inflicting little damage and causing confusion. Graveler hit itself next turn. Kadabra used Disable, meaning Graveler couldn't use Earthquake. Graveler tried Rock Throew instead, but it hit itself again. Kadabra used Psybeam. It was a Critical Hit and knocked out Graveler.

I used Ampharos. It used ThunderPunch finishing Kadabra.

Finally, was Feraligatr. Ampharos used ThunderPunch, beating it.

"Unbelieavable" Silver said. "But why? I always battle with my Pokemon. Why are yours in the 50s?" I told him its because I love my Pokemon to. He just battles with them. Silver just stood in silence. "I don't deserve to take on the League." He walked back down Victory Road. I asked where he was going. "I am looking for my Father. The best bet? Kanto. I need to get stronger while I'm there to. I suppose I should wish you good luck."

As Silver disappeared into the darkness of Victory Road, I looked into the light of the Indigo Plateua. This was it. The place where I would become Champion. In my way? The Elite Four and the current Champion.


	59. Chapter 59: Beat the Elite

Chapter 59: Beat the Elite

Well, it was time. Time to test my worth of becoming the Champion. I had my team with me.

Ampharos

Togetic

Graveler

Suicune

Typhlosion

Venomoth

We were going to do this.

I went through the doors and saw what looked like a man in a black tuxedo and a black glasses mask. "Nice to be your acquaintance" he said. "My name is Will, your first opponent and a master of Psychic Types. You know, we used to be almost unstoppable until out of nowhere Dark and Steel Type started popping up everywhere. That doesn't matter though, as it gives me an extra challenge!"

The battle started with Will using Xatu, a green Pokémon with multi-coloured wings.

Xatu

160

Psychic/Flying Type

Mystic Pokémon

4'11" (1.5 m)

33.1 lbs (15 kg)

They say that it stays still and quiet because it is seeing both the past and future at the same time.

Evolved from Natu at Lv 25.

I used Ampharos to start. Xatu started with Confuse Ray which confused Ampharos. Ampharos hit itself the next turn. Xatu's eyes then glowed. I'm not sure what was happening. Ampharos managed to get in a ThunderPunch, taking out a good chunk of Xatu's health. Xatu came back with Psychic, doing rough damage to Ampharos. Ampharos hit itself again. Xatu used another Psychic on Ampharos, leaving Ampharos barely hanging on. Ampharos managed to snap out of the confusion however and dealt one last blow to Xatu.

I had taken out Will's first Pokemon, but something felt weird. Just then, a beam of energy blasted from the ceiling and hit Ampharos, knocking it out. "That is Future Sight" Will said. "When Xatu's eyes glowed, it was actually predicting the future that Future Sight would land two turns later."

Frustrated, I recalled Ampharos and Will used Jynx. I used Typhlosion for this round. Typhlosion used Flame Wheel which hit Jynx for quite a bit. Jynx came back with Psychic but Typhlosion had this one down. One more Flame Wheel knocked out Jynx.

Next was that three headed wonder, Exeggutor.

Exeggutor

105

Grass/Psychic Type

Coconut Pokémon

6'07" (2 m)

264.4 lbs (120 kg)

If a head drops off, it emits a telepathic call in search of others to form an Exeggcute cluster.

Evolved from Exeggcute after subjection to a Leaf Stone.

I kept Typhlosion out and had it use Flame Wheel. Exeggutor came back with Psychic but Typhlosion took it. Typhlosion finished off Exeggutor with one more Flame Wheel.

My next foe was Slowbro, a pink Pokémon with a grey, thing (I had no idea what it was) biting its tail.

Slowbro

081

Water/Psychic Type

Hermit Crab Pokémon

5'03" (1.6 m)

173.1 lbs (78.5 kg)

If the tail-biting Shellder on its tail comes off, it becomes a Slowpoke again.

Evolved from Slowpoke at Lv 37.

First things first, that is not a Shellder. That is clearly very different. Secondly, what was I to use since Ampharos was down? Typhlosion and Graveler were at a disadvantage, Suicune's moves wouldn't do much and Venomoth would be weak against its moves. Unless…

I sent out Togetic. Togetic started with Shadow Ball, which did a fair amount of damage. Slowbro used Curse. This is a move that lowers speed (which for Slowbro is great because it's very slow anyway) but raises its attack and defense. This was evident by the fact that the next Shadow Ball didn't do as much. Slowbro used another Curse. This was getting difficult. Togetic used Metronome. What could it be? Togetic stayed put and Slowbro used Amnesia, raising its special defense. Slowbro was getting stronger but Togetic just stayed there. Slowbro then used Body Slam on Togetic, almost knocking it out. Togetic started glowing white and hit Slowbro for a lot. Metronome had become Bide! Slowbro fell down and fainted.

"That was risky" Will noted. "Let's see how you do against my other Xatu!"

Xatu stood there intently. I recalled Togetic in favour of Suicune. Xatu used Future Sight again. Suicune used Icy Wind, lowering Xatu's speed in the process. Xatu came back with Psychic and Suicune used Icy Wind, which was a Critical Hit. I could feel the Future Sight coming. Suicune used one more Icy Wind.

Critical Hit!

Xatu was down!

"Congratulations!" Will said. "You have taken down the first member of the Elite Four! I must warn you though, the next three opponents are stronger than I!"

As the next doors opened, I could feel a wind coming from it. I walked through.

"So. You are my opponent". I couldn't see where the voice was coming from. I looked behind me and saw a ninja. "My name is Koga. A master of the Poison Type. I am new here but going easy on either of us is not an option."

Koga first sent out Ariados and I sent out Typhlosion, who I had fully healed beforehand. Typhlosion used Flame Wheel on Ariados, which almost knocked it out. Ariados then spat a string like substance out from its, erm, posterior. It hit Typhlosion but didn't do any damage. Typhlosion finished off with Flame Wheel.

Next Koga used Venomoth. Venomoth started with Toxic, badly poisoning Typhlosion. That didn't matter too much though. Typhlosion used Flame Wheel and was a Critical Hit on Venomoth which knocked it out.

Koga then sent out a round pink Pokemon with eyes slowly sticking out from its shell.

Forretress

094

Bug/Steel

Bagworm Pokémon

3'11" (1.2 m)

277.3 lbs (125.8 kg)

Its entire body is covered by a steel-hard shell. What lurks inside its armour is a total mystery.

Evolved from Pineco at Lv 31.

As you could imagine, I kind of hate Pineco ever since I was almost blown up by them, but its evolution legitimately looked like a menace. Typhlosion used Flame Wheel which almost knocked out Forretress. Forretress then used Explosion, which did a lot of damage to Typhlosion and knocked out Forretress.

After this, Typhlosion was almost down from the poison, so I tried to recall it.

I couldn't.

"Ariados's Sticky Web prevents Typhlosion from being recalled. It's no use. Your secret weapon will be down this next turn."

He sent out Muk. Muk used Minimize raising its evasiveness and making Typhlosion Flame Wheel miss. Typhlosion fell to the poison.

This guy was tough. I sent out Venomoth. Venomoth used Psybeam, which hit Muk and confused it. Muk hit itself that turn as well. Venomoth used another Psybeam, this time hitting again and knocking out Muk.

Koga sent out his final Pokemon. A pink Pokemon with a menacing stare and four giant wings.

Crobat

039

Poison/Flying Type

Bat Pokémon

5'11" (1.8 m)

165.3 lbs (75 kg)

It flies so silently through the dark on its four wings that it may not be noticed even when nearby.

Evolved from Golbat when levelled up at max happiness which in turn evolves from Zubat at Lv 22.

I recalled Venomoth. I had forgotten to revive Ampharos so I used Graveler. Graveler used Rollout. It hit Crobat the first time. Crobat used Toxic on Graveler, badly poisoning Graveler. Graveler hit Crobat again and it did even more damage. Crobat then used Double Team, raising its evasiveness. Graveler needed to hit it one more time…

But it missed.

Crobat used Double Team again, continuing to raise evasiveness. Graveler missed a Rollout again. Crobat did it again. That was it. Graveler used Rollout one more time…

Critical Hit!

Crobat was down.

"I am down" said Koga. "Ever since I raised in the ranks, I have become more than one with my Pokemon. But it seems being in the Elite Four is hard. Onto your next challenge."

The doors opened, and I could feel a lot of power seep through.

Walking through, I saw a man who looked like Chuck, but a lot more buff.

"I am Bruno" he introduced. "I have seen members of the Elite Four come, go and graduate. I have stayed however and I will show you the power of the Fighting Types."

Bruno started with Hitmontop and I started with Venomoth. Hitmontop used Quick Attack and Venomoth came back with Psybeam. Hitmontop then dug underground. I switched out to Togetic so that the Dig attack wouldn't affect it. Togetic used Double Edge, but Hitmontop used Detect and dodged it swiftly. Togetic did is again and it hit. HItmontop came back with Quick Attack but Togetic took Hitmontop down with one more Double Edge.

Next was Hitmonlee. I switched into Typhlosion. Typhlosion used Swift which hit Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee came back with Hi Jump Kick. This did a lot to Typhlosion. Typhlosion used Flame Wheel. Hitmonlee was hit and burned. Hitmonlee used Double Kick on Typhlosion and Typhlosion used Flame Wheel again. Hitmonlee used Swagger. Typhlosion was confused! Typhlosion however used Swift which was now stronger. Swagger not only causes confusing, but raises the attack of the Pokemon that was hit. Hitmonlee was knocked out.

Hitmonchan was next. Hitmonchan used Mach Punch, a move which strikes first. Typhlosion got hit by its own move from the confusion and fainted.

Venomoth was back out. It used Psybeam which did quite a bit to Hitmonchan. However, Hitmonchan knew FirePunch and it hit Venomoth. Venomoth finished off Hitmonchan with Psybeam.

Onix was next. Not a Fighting Type, but fair enough. Suicune was sent out. Suicune used BubbleBeam which hit Onix for a lot. Onix back with Earthquake which shook the ground around us. Suicune finished off Onix with a BubbleBeam though.

Bruno's last Pokémon was Machamp.

Machamp

142

Fighting Type

Superpower Pokémon

5'03" (1.6 m)

286.6 lbs (130 kg)

It uses its four powerful arms to pin the limbs of its foe, then throws the victim over the horizon.

Evolved from Machoke after trading which in turn evolved from Machop at Lv 28.

Venomoth was sent out again. It used Psybeam which hit Machamp. However, Machamp used Rock Slide and knocked out Venomoth.

I used Suicune next. Suicune used BubbleBeam on Machamp, lowering its speed in the process. Machamp came back with Cross Chop, which did a lot to Suicune. Suicune came back with Gust. Critical Hit! Machamp was down!

"Congratulations" Bruno acknowledged. "You are almost there. Beyond me lies the final member of the Elite Four. Keep on training after that to."

The door opened and it seemed very sinister.

"I am Karen". I saw a woman with white long hair and a red dress. "I am a user of the Dark Type. Can you overcome the power of my lovelies?"

Karen first sent out Umbreon to go up against Graveler. Graveler used DynamicPunch, but it missed. Umbreon then used Mean Look. Graveler used DynamicPunch again, hitting Umbreon and subsequently knocking it out.

Karen then sent out Vileplume. I wanted to recall Graveler, but it was no use. Similar to Spider Web, Mean Look prevents fleeing or recalling ones Pokemon. Vileplume used Petal Dance, which almost knocked out Graveler. I knew this would be Graveler's final move, so it used Earthquake. This hit Vileplume for some damage. Vileplume kept using Petal Dance and knocked out Graveler.

I sent out Typhlosion who had only half hp as I used a regular revive and I was saving potions for the big match. Vileplume at that point had stopped using Petal Dance and was know confused. We used this opportunity. Typhlosion used Flame Wheel on Vileplume and knocked it out.

Karen sent out Gengar. Typhlosion used Flame Wheel which hit Gengar. Gengar used Curse however. It cut its hp in halfand placed a Curse on Typhlosion, which took out a quarter of Typhlosion's HP. This would be Typhlosion's last move. It used Flame Wheel. It hit and Gengar used Lick. The Curse took out Typhlosion next turn.

Next I used Venomoth. Gengar however used Destiny Bond. When Venomoth took Gengar out with Psybeam, Venomoth went down to.

Murkrow was the next Pokemon. I used Ampharos to deal with it. Ampharos used ThunderPunch which almost knocked out Murkrow. Murkrow came back with Faint Attack. Ampharos did feel it, but it took out Murkrow with one more ThunderPunch.

Finally, Karen used Houndoom. I sent out Suicune. Suicune used BubbleBeam which did a lot on Houndoom. However, Houndoom used Roar forcing Suicune to be recalled. Togetic was sent out. I decided to risk it with Metronome.

It was Confusion, which didn't do anything.

Houndoom used Flamethrower which did a lot to Togetic. Togetic used Metronome again. This time it came out as DragonBreath. This paralyzed Houndoom, which couldn't move afterwards. With that, I recalled Togetic for Suicune. Houndoom couldn't move again so I finished it off with BubbleBeam.

"Strong Pokémon. Weak Pokémon. That is only the selfish perception of people. Truly skilled trainers should try to win with their favourites" Karen said. "You're a great Trainer Ethan. But now its time to see if you are the best Trainer. Beyond these doors lie the Champion, It will be tough."

I decided to rest for a bit.


	60. Chapter 60: The Champion of Dragons

Chapter 60: The Champion of Dragons

I had my rest. Now it was time for my biggest challenge.

I walked through the doors and saw him. Lance.

"You know, ever since you took down Team Rocket in Mahogany Town, I knew you would be something big. I knew that we would battle. You have fought your way up to be here."

He swishes his cape. "LET COMMENCE THE FINAL BATTLE OF YOUR JOHTO JOURNEY!"

It was time. My Pokémon were all healed and I was going to take on Lance.

His first Pokémon was Gyarados and I used Ampharos. Ampharos Light Screen. This should block out some moves. It did, as Gyarados's Surf was nullified by the Light Screen. Ampharos used ThunderPunch which knocked out Gyarados in one.

Lance used a Dragonite next. I sent out Venomoth. Dragonite used Hyper Beam. This almost knocked out Venomoth. Venomoth used Sludge Bomb, poisoning Dragonite. Dragonite needed to recharge, so I used this time to have Venomoth used Psybeam. Dragonite was confused, but it still managed to get in a Twister which finished off Venomoth.

Next I used Togetic. Togetic used Metronome. It became Slam. That almost finished off Dragonite. Dragonite knew what was going on however. It used Thunder. Togetic managed to survive thanks to the Light Screen, which wore off that turn. Togetic used Double Edge and finished off Dragonite.

Lance's next Pokémon was Aerodactyl.

Aerodactyl

224

Rock/Flying Type

Fossil Pokémon

5'11" (1.8 m)

130.1 lbs (59 kg)

This vicious Pokémon is said to have flown in ancient skies while shrieking high-pitched cries.

Revived from an Old Amber.

I sent out Ampharos again. Aerodactyl used AncientPower. Ampharos was hit, but Aerodactyl started raising its stats. "That is one of the effects of AncientPower. Very rarely, using it raises all of Aerodactyl's stats." I wouldn't let that stop me. Ampharos used another ThunderPunch. Aerodactyl was hit. Aerdactyl came back with Hyper Beam. Ampharos barely survived. Ampharos used ThunderPunch again which almost finished Aerodactyl but secured its victory with one more whilst Aerodactyl was recharging.

Lance sent out another Dragonite. Dragonite used Blizzard on Ampharos, fainting it.

I used Togetic. Dragonite also took it down with Blizzard.

Next was Graveler. Graveler used Rollout which hit Dragonite for a fair bit. Dragonite used another Blizzard, almost knocking out Graveler. Graveler finished it off with one more Rollout.

Lance next used a Pokemon I knew more than well.

Charizard

231

Fire/Flying Type

Flame Pokémon

5'07" (1.7 m)

199.5 lbs (90.5 kg)

Breathing intense, hot flames, it can melt almost anything. Its breath inflicts terrible pain on enemies.

Evolved from Charmeleon at Lv 36 which in turn evolves from Charmander at Lv 16.

"So, you think you can defeat the strongest Pokémon of Red?" Lance asked. I was taken aback. Could I do it? Yes I could. Charizard used Flamethrower, but it missed, allowing Graveler to Rollout it to defeat.

"Oh, okay." Lance said. He held a Pokeball in his hand. His final Pokémon.

Dragonite.

His Dragonite used Fire Blast. Graveler was finished.

I needed to beat him. I sent out Suicune. Suicune used Icy Wind. Whilst this did do some damage, his Dragonite was really strong. Dragonite used Outrage. It's eyes started glowing red and it started thrashing at Suicune. I felt, scared. Suicune used Icy Wind again. Dragonite's health was depleting. Dragonite used Outrage again. To my horror, it took down Suicune.

"This is the true might of the Champion" Lance said. "I have the power to defeat a Legendary Pokémon in two blows.

It was time for partner vs partner. I sent out Typhlosion. Our bond had grown exponentially. We had trained so much, it had come to this.

Typhlosion used Flame Wheel. It wasn't very effective, but it burned Dragonite. Dragonite used Outrage again, doing a lot to Typhlosion. Afterwards, Dragonite was confused. This was the big chance. Typhlosion used Swift. The next turn, Dragonite hurt itself in the confusion and from the burn.

Typhlosion gave it one final Flame Wheel.

Dragonite fell to the ground.

I HAD BECOME THE NEW CHAMPION OF THE INDIGO PLATEAU!

Lance smiled. "Congratulations" he said. "You have proven yourself worthy of taken the biggest honour a Trainer can receive; an entry into the Hall Of Fame, signifying your status as Champion. Follow me."

Lance took me into a large room. "This is the Hall Of Fame. Put your Pokeballs into the machine and they will be recorded here for all eternity. You deserved this for not only beating the Champion, but for also taking down Team Rocket."

I went over to the machine and put my Pokeballs in it.

Welcome to the Hall Of Fame!

Ampharos Lv 55 No 181

Togetic Lv 46 No 176

Venomoth Lv 49 No 049

Suicune Lv 52 No 245

Graveler Lv 51 No 075

Typhlosion Lv 57 No 157

Pokémon The Journey GS

Bases on Pokémon Gold and Silver by Game Freak

Created by Satoshi Tajiri

Adapted by Penguinja

Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures Inc and developed by Game Freak.

Special Thanks to Tajiri, Sugimori, Miyamoto and the rest for creating this great series!

Don't go! There is another adventure waiting in the next chapter!


	61. Chapter 61: The ticket

Chapter 61: The ticket

I was back in New Bark Town, now a Champion. "My sweetie! I am so proud of you!" shouted Mum waking me up. "Professor Elm and Kris are downstairs to give you their congratulations!"

I went down the stairs and sure enough, my mentor and best friend were waiting for me. "ETHAN!" shouted Kris, giving me a hug so hard I was scared she might suffocate me. "My bestie is Champion! I can't believe this!" She looked kind of sad. "You will still visit won't you?" I of course said yes.

Professor Elm started up. "Ethan, this is an honour. You have bested Lance and taken his place. So, what are your plans?" That made me go silent. I didn't know.

I decided to sit by the sea with Kris later that day, discussing my adventure. Kris had been busy to. "We have recently bred some new Pokémon. Pop in and check them out when you have a free minute!" She could see through me, however. "You're lost aren't you". She stood up and picked up a small stone. "Adventure is always a stones throw away!" She threw the stone across the water edge, but it fell to the bottom with a plop. "Why have I never been able to do that?" she asked.

Suddenly, the sea started glowing with multiple Pokémon which seemed to have two lightbulbs coming from out their heads.

Chinchou

174

Water/Electric Type

Angler Pokémon

1'08" (0.5 m)

26.5 lbs (12.5 kg)

It shoots positive and negative electricity between the tops of its two antennae and zaps its enemies.

"Wow! Those are beautiful!" Kris said. As she said this, I took out the envelope that Professor Elm gave me. Inside it were tickets for the… SS AQUA!

"No!" Kris shouted in amazement. "That's the boat to Vermillion City! Ethan! You can take on the Gyms of Kanto! This is amazing! We have to tell your Mum!"

We pretty much sprinted back to my house to tell Mum and thank Professor Elm. "The SS Aqua?! Ethan, this is huge" Mum said. "But you've just got back. Don't you think-"She saw the excitement in my eyes. "Actually, go on a new adventure! Kanto is waiting for you!"

"The ship is departing from Olivine City tomorrow" Professor Elm noted. "It departs at 9am in the morning so you better Fly over there early." I was now excited.

As the sun set, Kris needed to leave. "Kris, I would love to go to. But aside from there being one ticket, this is your journey. Plus, looking after Baby Pokémon is a huge duty. Thank you." Before she went off, she gave me a small peck on the cheek. Blushing, she ran off.

I went to bed early that night. It would be an early start tomorrow.


	62. Chapter 62: A slow boat to Kanto

Chapter 62: On a slow boat to Kanto

Trust me to get myself up; I overslept! I basically grabbed Noctowl out from the PC and flew over to Kanto. I got to the SS Aqua within half an hour of it leaving but didn't have time to get Togetic out for Noctowl.

I looked out over the Poop Deck to see Professor Elm, Mum, Kris, Jasmine and Amphy waving me off.

HOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

The ship was off. It sailed out off the port and slowly, Olivine City disappeared.

I decided to relax on the deck for a bit by watching the ocean go by below me. Magikarp leapt out, clearly shocked by the ship splitting up their school. At that moment, I started feeling a little seasick, so I went to the bathroom to, erm, sort myself out.

After that, I decided to explore the ship. Here a met a Firebreather named Lyle who wanted to battle me.

His first Pokémon was Koffing and I used Graveler. Graveler used Earthquake which knocked out Koffing.

He sent out another Koffing. Graveler sorted that one out to.

Finally was a Flareon. Graveler used Earthquake one more time and I beat Lyle.

I went outside again shortly afterwards. There, I found a little girl crying. I went to check up on her. "My name is *sniff* Margaret and I've lost my Eevee" she said through her tears. "Oh no, not again". I saw a Gentleman come up from behind her. "My name is Moe. I am Margaret's Father. Margaret, you need to look after your Pokemon better."

I said I help her look. "That sounds good!" said Moe. "I will give a hand to!" He sent out a giant purple Pokemon with big jaws.

Granbull

124

Normal Type

Fairy Pokémon

4'7" (1.4 m)

107.4 lbs (48.7 kg)

Because its fangs are too heaby, it always keeps its head titled down. However, its bite is powerful.

Evolved from Snubbull at Lv 23.

"Granbull's sense of smell is amazing. It should be able to track down Eevee's sent". Granbull sniffed around and started barking. "By George it's got it!" shouted Moe as Granbull ran off. We all followed Grabull.

After some running, Granbull had led us to, the biscuit isle of the shop on the boat. "Granbull no. We are looking for Eevee. You can have a treat after you find it."

I knew that we were not going to get far with this, so I sent out Noctowl and Venomoth to look from the air. "Sorry about that" said Moe. "One more chance Granbull."

Granbull started sniffing again and ran off. We followed Granbull.

We followed Granbull and saw Eevee looking out at the sea.

Eevee

180

Normal Type

Evolution Pokémon

1'00" (0.3 m)

14.3 lbs (6.5 kg)

It has the ability to alter the composition of its body to suit its surrounding environments.

"Granbull great job!" Moe said. Granbull however was to focused on a Growlithe. Growlithe seemed to be infatuated by it. "Granbull you were not supposed to track a boyfriend. You were supposed to track- never mind. You got us to Eevee and that's what matter. He is your treat." He took out a biscuit and gave it to Granbull.

"Eevee!" Margeret shouted. Eevee noticed Margeret, but then slipped over the edge. "Oh no!" shouted Moe and Margeret.

Suddenly, Eevee just seemed to levitate back up onto the boat. "What?" Moe asked. It was Venomoth lifting it up without carrying. "It's your Venomoth! It learned Psychic to save Eevee!" That was great!

"I did keep an eye on Eevee" said Margaret. "We were watching a Pokémon battle between a Haunter and a Flaaffy. Haunter must have done something scary in the battle to scare Eevee off". Moe started laughing. "Eevee, there is nothing to be scared of. Haunter is a Ghost Type. Ghost Type moves won't work on a Normal Type like you." We all gave a laugh. "Sorry for the trouble" Moe noted.

"Attention everyone" said a voice over the loudspeaker. "We will be docking in Vermillion City in 1 hour."

"Looks like your adventure in Kanto is about to begin." Moe was being a bit silly. For all I know, it already has.

The boat docked at the Vermillion Harbour. I was back in Kanto and this time, I was going to explore the whole thing. But first, I needed some rest.


	63. Chapter 63: In the Raichu

Chapter 63: In the Raichu

Well, my first morning in Kanto. I wanted to take on the Gym right away, so I headed there.

On the way, I took in the surroundings. The sea air just made the calming atmosphere that more magical. Kanto was so much different to Johto.

After going into Vermillion Gym. I did this alongside battling multiple trainers. Nothing interesting though, I just swept em all with Graveler's Earthquake.

After no stress, I opened the door to the Gym Leader, Lt Surge. "So, cadet. You want a shocking battle?" I was ready. My first Gym Battle of Kanto.

First Lt Surge used Raichu, Pikachu's evolved form.

Raichu

023

Electric Type

Mouse Pokémon

2'07" (0.8 m)

66.1 lbs (30 kg)

When its electricity builds, its muscles are stimulated, and it becomes more aggressive than usual.

Evolved from Pikachu after subjection to a Thunder Stone which in turn evolves from the Baby Pokémon Pichu at max happiness.

I of course started with Graveler. Raichu used Thunder Wave to paralyze Graveler. Graveler managed to get in an Earthquake however to knock out Raichu with a Critical Hit.

Next Lt Surge sent out Electrode. Electrode used Screech, lowering Graveler's defense. Graveler tried an Earthquake, but it couldn't move. Electrode used Screech again. Graveler still couldn't move. Then Electrode used Explosion. This was a Critical Hit and Graveler was down, along with Electrode who fainted from the move.

"So. Your main Pokémon is down. What now?" taunted Lt Sure.

I didn't know. Suicune and Togetic were weak to Electric Type moves. I made my decision. I went with Ampharos.

"Nice to see a fellow Electric Type, and one from Johto no less. Don't get them in Kanto!"

Electrode started with Swift, which did hit Ampahros, but for not a lot. Ampharos used Fire Punch, which did a fair bit of damage to Electrode, mainly because of level difference. Electrode used Swift again and Ampharos finished with Fire Punch. Electrode fainted.

Next was Magneton. I switched in for Typhlosion. Typhlosion used Flame Wheel, almost knocking out Magneton. Magneton however came back with Zap Cannon. It hit and paralyzed Typhlosion. Typhlosion couldn't move the next turn and Magneton hit Typhlosion with Swift. Typhlosion used another Flame Wheel and this finished off Magneton.

Lt Surge's final Pokémon was Electabuzz, a yellow and black furry Pokémon.

Electabuzz

155

Electric Type

Electric Pokémon

3'07" (1.1 m)

66.1 lbs (30 kg)

Its body constantly discharges electricity. Getting close to it will make your hair stand on end.

Evolved from the Baby Pokémon Elekid at Lv 30.

Electabuzz used ThunderPunch on Typhlosion, knocking it out.

"Your main and partner is down for this match. The pressure is real onto you now!"

I used Venomoth. Venomoth used Psychic. It hit Electabuzz. Electabuzz used with Light Screen. That was not helpful. Venomoth used Sludge Bomb, poisoning Electabuzz. It was almost down. Then, Electabuzz used Thunder. Venomoth was down.

Electabuzz felt the poison after that and fell to the ground.

"Congratulations soldier! You have won your first Gym challenge of Kanto! You get the Thunder Badge!"

What a first day.


	64. Chapter 64: Psyduck Tales

Chapter 64: Psyduck Tales

I was unable to go west because a giant Pokémon was blocking the way, so I went north towards Saffron City.

The road here was Route 6. A quiet little route with a few patches of grass. That didn't matter though. A lot had gone on recently.

At that point, a small yellow billed Pokemon jumped out of the tall grass.

Psyduck

138

Water Type

Duck Pokémon

2'07" (0.8 m)

43.2 lbs (19.6 kg)

If its chronic headache peaks, it may exhibit off powers. It seems unable to recall such an episode.

Ampharos was sent out. It used ThunderPunch on Psyduck knocking it out in one go.

That was all that really happened today to be fair. Knocked out a Psyduck and a few other Pokémon.


	65. Chapter 65: Porygon2: Pokemon Boogaloo

Chapter 65: Porygon2: Pokémon Boogaloo

Saffron City. The biggest City in Kanto. I wanted to take an opportunity to look around.

The highlight was the Magnet Train. This Bullet Train is brand new and can go from Saffron City to Goldenrod City in an hour. You need a pass to road though.

I spotted a small house under the Station. I went in and saw a little girl. She was crying. "Excuse me. Next time you are in Vermillion City, could you go to the Fan Club and get my lost doll? I left it there." I said I would.

I then went to check out Silph Co. This building was humungous. But there was a problem; it was closed but didn't seem like it. The doors were locked but the lights were on.

I banged on the door. A secretary poked her head out the door. "Sorry sir, we are not offering tours at this time." She got a good look at me. "Champion Ethan! Maybe you could help us". She opened the door for me.

She took to a small lab. "No use" said one of the IT workers. "This is real bad." They all saw me. "The Champion!" he said and rushed over to me. "My name is Tanner. The woman who let you in is my sister Callie. We are so glad you are here." He took me over to the computer. "We have a real problem. It's a glitch."

He clicked on a file and it started flashing. "Hello. We are Team Rocket. If you are reading this, then out plan has worked. We planted this Virus during our raid in Saffron City 3 years ago. We are slowly getting all your information from Silph Co. What can you do?"

"Team Rocket" Callie said, cautiously. "I think we should use it." Tanner stood up. "But Callie, its new." He looked at the computer screen, which now had a little character waggling his finger with Giovanni's head saying that he didn't say the magic word. "Well it will be a test run and a half. Ethan, you are going inside a computer."

Tanner threw a Pokeball and out came a pink and blue Pokémon. It looked like a Porygon but was smoother.

Porygon2

216

Normal Type

Virtual Pokémon

2'00" (0.6 m)

71.7 lbs (32.5 kg)

Further research enhanced its abilities. Sometimes, it may exhibit motions that were not programmed.

Evolved from Porygon when traded holding an Up Grade.

"Porygon had the ability to travel through cyberspace, so we made an evolution to make it more powerful" Callie mentioned. "Hold on to it." I did. I grabbed its leg. "Entering cyberspace in 3, 2-" Porygon2 suddenly went in.

I looked around me. I was in cyberspace. Programmes were everywhere as far as the eye could see. " Sorry about that". Tanner's voice seemed to echo throughout. "Like the Pokedex said, it will do things that were not programmed, making it unpredictable. All you just need to do is find the glitch and take it down."

I got my Pokeballs at the ready. "Your Pokeballs wont work here. You will have to use Porygon2" Callie said.

Me and Porygon2 wandered around confused. Where would we find the Virus? "Try the emails" Callie suggested. We went over there.

There is was. The Virus. It was a giant red R. It noticed us. It was time to battle not a Pokémon, but a piece of malware.

The virus seemed to glitch the world around us. Porygon2 was feeling the pain to. I had Porygon2 use Zap Cannon on the Virus. The Virus stopped doing everything around us. It was paralyzed. "Great job!" Tanner noted. "Whilst its paralyzed, I will set up a firewall. It will get red hot, so might want to get out of there. I will give you 1 minute."

I told Porygon2 to do so, but instead, Porygon2 used Psybeam on me. "What is happening?" Callie asked. "Porygon2 isn't experiencing unprogrammed behaviour, its code has been corrupted. It's part of Team Rocket now." Callie was worrying. "Well we need to put this firewall up. Ethan. Jump onto Porygon2 and we will send you out."

I jumped at Porygon2, which continued firing Psybeams. I with took them and jumped. At the last minute, we were transported out.

Callie and Tanner ran over to me. "Ethan! Are you alright?!" I got up and noticed Porygon2. "Well, its still far from perfect. We have another job to do as well. Clean its code. Ethan, thanks a lot. Porygon2 still needs a lot of work, but at least it can somewhat stop viruses."

Computers are confusing.


	66. Chapter 66: Alakazam the Greatest

Chapter 66: Alakazam the Greatest

With cyber shenanigans out the way, it was time to take on the Saffron Gym.

To get around the Gym, I needed to step on warp tiles which would send me to a different room. This was very stressful as more often than not, a Trainer would battle me and weaken my Pokémon. This would force me to find the warp tile taking my back outside to heal at the Pokémon Centre only to continue the cycle.

Eventually I reached the Gym Leader. Her name was Sabrina. She had long black hair and wore a black and red dress. "I sense that this battle will be one for the ages" Sabrina mentioned. "Let's begin this!"

Sabrina started with Espeon and I started with Togetic. Espeon used Quick Attack on Togetic. Togetic came back with Shadow Ball. That did a lot to Espeon. Espeon came back with Psychic. Togetic was really hurt by that. Togetic used another Shadow Ball which knocked out Espeon.

I switched out Togetic for Graveler as Sabrina used Mr Mime. Mr Mime used Reflect. This would be annoying. Graveler used Earthquake, which did half damage because of the Reflect put up. Mr Mime then used Psychic. This hit Graveler for quite a bit. Graveler came back with Earthquake. Mr Mime wasn't going down. Mr Mime used another Psychic which finished off Graveler.

I sent out Typhlosion to use Flame Wheel. It hit Mr Mime and fainted it.

Finally Sabrina used Alakazam.

Alakazam

091

Psychic Type

Psi Pokémon

4'11" (1.5 m)

105.8 lbs (48 kg)

Its brain cells multiply continually until it dies. As a result, it remembers everything.

Evolved from Kadabra after trading which in turn evolves from Abra at Lv 16.

Alakazam used Psychic. This did a super amount of damage on Typhlosion, through Typhlosion did come back with a Flame Wheel. Alakazam finished off Typhlosion with another Psychic.

The Reflect wore off that turn. Togetic was sent out, but Alakazam used Psychic and knocked it out.

Venomoth was next. Venomoth used Sludge Bomb. However, Alakazam used Recover which helped it gain back most of the health it lost. Venomoth used Sludge Bomb again but Alakazam used Psychic and Venomoth fell.

This Alakazam was strong. Then it hit me; how about I give Sabrina a taste of her own medicine? I sent out Ampharos. Alakazam used Future Sight. Ampharos used Light Screen. "What?" Sabrina shouted. "I didn't foresee this!" Alakazam's Psychic only did half damage! Ampharos used ThunderPunch which almost knocked out Alakazam. Alakazam used Psychic which of course didn't do a lot. Ampharos finished with FirePunch!

"Congratulations" Sabrina said. "Alakazam is one of the strongest Pokémon and you took it down. No wonder you are the Champion. Here is the Marsh Badge".

I now had my second Badge. I guess my next stop would be Celadon as that is basically an hour walk from Saffron. I would take on another Gym tomorrow hopefully.


	67. Chapter 67: Jumpluff in the line

Chapter 67: Jumpluff in the line

Celadon City. I arrived early so I could do everything I needed to then head straight back to Saffron City the same day.

I started off by going to Celadon Departmant Store to get some supplies. I got Pokeballs, Potions and that was it.

I toured a bit more and decided to check out the Celadon Mansion. It was a nice place. I went to the top floor. There was some graffiti sprayed on one of the walls. Feeling cheeky, I added a moustache.

Celadon also has its own Game Corner. Well, it was ran by Team Rocket once and Red took it down. It's now independently ran. I saw the prizes. One of them was a small green Pokémon with a red stomach.

Larvitar

244

Rock/Ground Type

Rock Skin Pokémon

2'00" (0.6 m)

158.7 lbs (72 kg)

It feeds on soil. After it has eaten a large mountain, it will fall asleep so it can grow.

Enough messing around, it was time to take on the Gym.

There were many trainers in here. Typhlosion swept through them all and I met the Gym Leader. "I am Erika" she introduced. "Grass Types are so versatile. They are also strong. See if you can take them down!"

Erika started off with Tangela.

Tangela

179

Grass Type

Vine Pokémon

3'03" (1 m)

77.2 lbs (35 kg)

It tangles any moving thing with its vines. Their subtle shaking is ticklish if you get ensnared.

I started with Typhlosion which started with Flame Wheel. It was very powerful on Tangela and almost took it down. Tangela came back with Bind but Typhlosion took it down with one more Flame Wheel.

Next was Jumpluff, a small round blue Pokemon with three cotton balls attached to it.

Jumpluff

069

Grass/Flying Type

Cottonweed Pokémon

2'07" (0.8 m)

6.6 lbs (3 kg)

Once it catches the wind, it deftly controls its cotton-puff spores to float, even around the world.

Evolved from Skiploom at Lv 27 which in turn evolves from Hoppip at Lv 18.

Jumpluff used Cotton Spore, lowering Typhlosion speed. Typhlosion came back with Flame Wheel, but it missed. Jumpluff then used another Cotton Spore. Typhlosion used another Flame Wheel and took down Jumpluff.

Erika's next Pokémon was Victreebel. Victreebel started with Acid. This did only a bit. Typhlosion came back with Flame Wheel and did a lot of damage. Victreebel used another Acid. Typhlosion took it down with one more Flame Wheel.

Finally was Bellossom. Bellossom started gathering light. Typhlosion used Flame Wheel on Bellossom whilst it was doing this. Bellossom then fired a streak of light at Typhlosion. It was Solarbeam, the most powerful Grass Type attack! Nevertheless, Typhlosion withstood it and finished Bellossom off with one more Flame Wheel.

"Well, it looks like this match has wilted" Erika said. "Taking me down with one Pokémon. That is impressive. I bestow the Rainbow Badge and TM19 for Giga Drain. Use them both well."

I was back in Saffron by the end of the day. Tomorrow I would head north to Cerulean City.


	68. Chapter 68: Little Misdreavus

Chapter 68: Little Misdreavus

Route 5, the path to Cerulean City. I was just sort of passing the time playing with my Pokémon, but I felt like something was watching me. I didn't let my concern get over me.

All of a sudden, a screeching sound came from the bushes. Togetic used Shadow Ball towards the sound and the Pokémon that was making the noise flew out. It was green and floating with what looked like a red necklace round itself.

Misdreavus

214

Ghost Type

Screech Pokémon

2'04" (0.7 m)

2.2 lbs (1 kg)

It likes playing mischievous tricks such as screaming and wailing to startle people at night.

"Misdreavus there you are". A woman came running over. I apologised. "It's fine, though Shadow Ball is very strong on Misdreavus. I run the Daycare down the road. Follow me."

We got there. It was like Kris's Daycare but a lot more run down. "Misdreavus is a naughty little thing. It loves playing pranks on the other Pokémon. I yelled at it and it run off, presumably to play pranks on Trainers. Hopefully you taught it a lesson."

Togetic felt bad. I told Togetic it was alright and Togetic felt good again. "Sorry. I've been a little bit harsh recently. I've had worse though. 3 years ago, a Koffing went crazy and almost suffocated everyone."

I asked her how long until Cerulean City. "Just a couple of miles. This is a short road. This Daycare is the only thing interesting here, but that isn't bad because it gives me more business to attend to."

After about an hour, I hit the road again. I thanked the woman and went on my way. I hit Cerulean City at the end of the day.


	69. Chapter 69: The last Rocket's challenge

Chapter 69: The last Rocket's challenge

Cerulean City. Always wanted to come here. The blue river with the building's reflection was always nice to see.

I went to the Gym. I saw a swimmer. "Sorry dude. Misty is on a date. Again. Like the third boyfriend this month. She is most likely on Route 25. Go bug her to challenge you."

To get to Route 25, I needed to cross Nugget Bridge. It was a great bridge and it felt like I was walking on gold the whole way across.

Whilst crossing I found a note. It had a giant red R on it.

"Hello Ethan. I was expecting you. I am the last member of Team Rocket. I have a challenge for you. Take out all the Trainer's on Route 25 and you win a prize. But loose, and I steal all your Pokémon."

I simply wrote on the letter "I don't want to participate." I left the letter where it was.

After I got to Route 25, I saw him. The Rocket Grunt. "You think this is funny?" he asked. "Oh no. You are participating in this challenge." I shrugged. Whatever.

Well, he was insistent and I kind of knew he wasn't going to leave me alone unless I did it. So whatever.

The first battle was against School Kid Dudley and his Oddish.

Oddish

083

Grass/Poison Type

Weed Pokémon

1'08 (0.5 m)

11.9 lbs (5.4 kg)

Awakened by moonlight, it roams actively at night. In the day, it stays quietly underground.

I sent out Typhlosion to use Flame Wheel. It hit and knocked out Oddish in one.

I walked along and saw a Lass named Ellen.

She sent out Wigglytuff, a big pink Pokémon.

Wigglytuff

045

Normal Type

Balloon Pokémon

3'03" (1 m)

26.5 lbs (12 kg)

It has very fine fur. Take care not to make it angry or it may inflate steadily and hit with a Body Slam.

Evolved from Jigglypuff after subjection to a Moon Stone which in turn evolves from the Baby Pokémon Igglybuff after levelling up with max happiness.

I sent out Graveler. Graveler used DynamicPunch which missed. Wigglytuff used Disable so I couldn't use it again for a little while. Graveler used Earthquake which hit for quite a bit. Wigglytuff barely hung on. Wigglytuff used Double Slap. It wasn't very effective. Graveler then finished with Rollout.

Next Ellen used Granbull. Graveler hit it with another Rollout, hoping that it would keep getting stronger. However Granbull used Roar which sent Graveler back in. Suicune was sent out and it used BubbleBeam. This finished off Granbull.

My next foe was School Kid Joe.

Joe started with Tangela and I started with Typhlosion. Typhlosion used Flame Wheel which knocked out Tangela.

Joe then used Vaporeon. I sent out Ampharos and had it ThunderPunch, knocking it out.

Lass Laura's turn.

She used Gloom and I used Typhlosion. Typhlosion used Flame Wheel and knocked out Gloom.

She used Pidgeotto. Ampharos used ThunderPunch.

She used Bellossom. I used Flame Wheel.

This challenge was a pushover.

Camper Lloyd sent out Nidoking. Suicune used BubbleBeam finishing it.

Lass Shannon used Paras and Parasect. Typhlosion dealt with them.

Super Nerd Pat. Finished with DynamicPunch.

I looked behind me after that. I saw the Team Rocket Grunt with a bag, telling all the Trainer's to put their Pokeballs in. Wait a minute, he was using me! "Dang it!" he said as he took off. He tripped over and I stopped him. "You asked for it kid. I will be Team Rocket's last battler."

The Grunt sent out Golbat and I sent out Ampharos. Amphaors used ThunderPunch and finished off Golbat.

"Unbelievable!" shouted the Grunt, running off. Suddenly, a Starmie popped out of the water. "What?" he shouted as Starmie used Ice Beam to freeze his feet. "That's enough!" I looked round to see a girl in a swimsuit. It was Misty! "That ice should have melted when the police get here!" she said.

She noticed me. "So, you are the Trainer behind all of this?" All the Trainer's that I beat ran over. "He didn't know! He was forced into it!" Misty had a sorry look on her face. "Apologies. I had just broken up with my boyfriend 4 minutes before I got here. Ethan is it? You want to take on me?" I nodded. "Great. See you at the Gym tomorrow." With that, she wandered off.

I wanted to get back, but first I wanted to check out the Sea Cottage where the famous Bill works. He wasn't there though. Instead his Grandfather opened the door.

"I am so sorry, but Bill is out in Johto at the moment. What can I do you for you?" I shrugged. "Do you have any Pokemon that can evolve with stones?" he asked. I shook my head. "Oh, never mind." I knew I shouldn't bother him, so I went back to Cerulean to rest up for tomorrow.


	70. Chapter 70: Starmie waiting in the Gym

Chapter 70: Starmie waiting in the Gym

Here we go, the 4th Gym battle of Kanto against Misty.

"Thanks for defeating that Team Rocket Grunt" Misty said. "But Team Rocket are weaklings. I'm not. Let's make a splash!"

Misty first send out Golduck to go up against Ampharos. Ampharos used ThunderPunch, almost knocking out Golduck. Then Golduck used Disable. Well that helped. Ampharos's other attacking move is FirePunch, which wouldn't be useful against Water Types. I had Ampharos set up a Light Screen. Golduck used Surf, which Light Screen helped sponge. I withdrew Ampharos and sent out Venomoth. Golduck used Psychic. Venomoth survived it. Venomoth used Psychic and knocked out Golduck.

Next was Quagsire. I kept out Venomoth and it used Psychic. Then Quagsire used Rain Dance. It started to rain. Venomoth used Psychic again and Quagsire used Earthquake. Venomoth was down.

The Light Screen wore off. I sent out Togetic. Togetic used Metronome. Unfortunately, it came out at ThunderShock, which didn't affect Quagsire. Quagsire used Surf. Togetic was almost knocked out. The Surf had strengthened Surf's power! I recalled Togetic for Suicune. Quagsire used Surf again. Suicune used BubbleBeam on Quagsire, knocking it out.

Next was Lapras.

Lapras

219

Water/Ice Type

Transport Pokémon

8'02" (2.5 m)

485 lbs (220 kg)

It ferries people across the sea on its back. It may sing an enchanting cry if it is a good mood.

I used Ampharos again. Ampharos used ThunderPunch. Lapras now had just over half health left. At that point, the rain stopped. Ampharos used another ThunderPunch, but it missed. Lapras used Rain Dance again and the rain returned. Ampharos used ThunderPunch and almost knocked out Lapras. Lapras used Surf which washed away Ampharos.

I used Typhlosion. Typhlosion used Flamethrower, which was weakened by the rain but was just good enough to finish Lapras off.

Finally was Starmie. Here we go. Starmie used Surf on Typhlosion. It almost finished it. Typhlosion used Swift, which didn't do much. Starmie finished with Surf.

I used Togetic. It was all or nothing. Togetic used Metronome…

It became Thunder! Thunder will always hit when its raining! Starmie was down!

"Congratulations" Misty said. "You washed me away. I believe you deserve the Cascade Badge".

I was doing so well. Only one week in Kanto and I was halfway there.

Later that day, I had a bit of a problem. Was I doing too well? My Pokemon were getting tired, so I decided that we needed a Gym break and that the next challenge will be quite a distance away. More specifically, Pewter City. It's on the other side of Mt Moon, but we will have to go the long way because I can't get up to the mouth from here.


	71. Chapter 71: Pins and Nidorina

Chapter 71: Pins and Nidorina

It was time to head to Route 9.

Going along the Route, I spotted some picnickers. "Hey Champion, battle us!" shouted one of them. I couldn't resist.

First was Picknicker Edna. She used a Nidorina.

I sent out Graveler. Graveler used Earthquake finishing Nidorina off in one blow. Edna then sent out Raichu. Raichu used Quick Attack, but that didn't do much. Graveler dealt with Raichu in one shot to.

My next foe was Camper Sid. He started with Dugtrio.

Dugtrio

133

Ground Type

Mole Pokémon

2'04" (0.7 m)

73.4 lbs (33.3 kg)

Its three heads bob separately up and down to loosen the soil nearby, making it easier for it to burrow.

Evolved from Diglett at Lv 26.

I used Suicune. Suicune used BubbleBeam which finished off Dugtrio.

Sid then used Primeape. I sent out Venomoth. Venomoth used Psychic and finished Primeape in one go.

Finally was Poliwrath. Venomoth finished it in one.

The next foe was Camper Dean. He used Golduck and I used Ampharos. Ampharos used Thunder and finished Golduck in one.

Dean's other Pokemon was Sandslash. I sent out Suicune and it used a single BubbleBeam on Sandslash.

Last but not least was picnicker Heidi. She used two Skiploom, both of which Typhlosion took out with a single Flamethrower.

"Wow! You are so strong!" said Sid. "Hey, can we trade our Pokémon?" asked Heidi. I refused politely. "But our Pokémon are weak!" they all shouted. That was unbelievable. I told them that their Pokémon weren't weak, they just needed to get stronger. "Why train up our Pokémon when we could use yours anyway?" Dean said. "I know what" Edna mentioned. "My Nidorina" she said, grabbing Graveler's Pokeball. "For your Graveler. No refunds!" They all ran off.

I chased after them, but they went out of sight. "Not again!". I looked round to see a Hiker. "I'm Sidney. Those Picknickers are a problem. They always get jealous of stronger Pokémon and then forcefully trade others." I was worried I may never see Graveler again. "You will" the Hiker told me. Just get to the Pokémon Centre. They are always caught. You will just have to make do with Nidorina for now."

As per the Hiker's request, I stopped at the Route 10 Pokémon Centre that night. "What's wrong Champion?" asked Nurse Joy. I told her about the Picknickers. "They are naughty aren't they. I'm sure everyone is somewhat jealous of strength" she mentioned. "This is far from the first time this has happened."

That night, I couldn't get to sleep. I was thinking about Graveler. I thought about all the times we had together. When I caught it as a Geodude in Dark Cave. When it evolved at the Olivine Lighthouse. When it entered the Hall Of Fame. Graveler was my 3rd Pokémon and I was worried for it.


	72. Chapter 72: Killer Nidoqueen

Chapter 72: Killer Nidoqueen

"We would advise you to stay around this area until those kids return with Graveler" said Nurse Joy. I was bummed. I would lose a day of journeying. "Well, why don't you go to the Power Plant?" asked Nurse Joy. "Lots of training would help you in the long run."

I took Gyarados out of the PC and surfed on over to the Power Plant. I also decided to take Nidorina with me. When I got to the Power Plant, there was panic. "Where is it?!" one of the workers shouted. I asked what was going on. "One of the machine parts has been stolen!" shouted another worker. "By a member of Team Rocket!" I was confused. I had defeated the last member. "It was days beforehand! We've only just noticed!"

I knew where it must be. Back to Cerulean City.

I told Nurse Joy that I needed to nip back to Cerulean and grab the Machine Part. It was in the Gym. I took it and cycled all the way back to the Power Plant., surfing as well of course.

"Okay. I need to carefully put the part in here" said a worker. "Let's connect it up." He hooked it up and started singing. "The red thingy connects to the yellow whatsit. The yellow whatsit connects to the blue doodah. The blue doodah connects to the green whatchamacallit."

At that point, sparks started flying everywhere. "Oh no! I got the wrong thing!" Electricity kept coming out of the machine. "What will we do?" the Worker shouted. I wanted to use Graveler to take the electricity, but of course I didn't have Graveler.

"Wait! I know what!" A female worker came over and gave me a small stone. "I heard about my Daughter Edna and what she did. You have her Nidorina now. Use this Moon Stone to evolve it into Nidoqueen, which is a Ground Type. It will take the electricity."

That sounded like a plan. I sent out Nidorina and gave it the Moon Stone. Nidorina started glowing all over. When the glowing died down, it was a Nidoqueen.

Nidoqueen

097

Poison/Ground Type

Drill Pokémon

4'03" (1.3 m)

132.3 lbs (60 kg)

Its body is covered with needle-like scales. It never shows signs of shrinking from any attack.

Evolved from Nidorina after exposure to a Moon Stone which in turn evolves from Nidoran .

Nidoqueen covered the machine and took all the electricity. Being a Ground Type, it didn't feel a thing. It did this until the sparking stopped.

"Thanks a lot" said Edna's Mum. "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have stopped it." At that point, I had a call on my Pokegear. It was from Nurse Joy. "I've found her." I told them I was going back over. "I'll go to" Edna's Mum told me. "I need to give her a good talking."

"You need to understand that forcefully trading someone's Pokémon is wrong" Edna's Mum told Edna. "I am sorry" Edna told me. "Golem wouldn't listen to me anyway." I was confused. She had Graveler. "No. As soon as I got Graveler, it evolved into a Golem!"

Golem

036

Rock/Ground Type

Megaton Pokémon

4'07" (1.4 m)

661.4 lbs (300 kg)

It is capable of blowing itself up. It uses this explosive force to jump from mountain to mountain.

Evolved from Graveler after trading which in turn evolves from Geodude at Lv 25.

"Thank you for evolving Nidorina" Edna told me. "I won't forcefully trade again, I promise!" Edna's Mum gave a smile. "I should also thank you for helping get that part back. For some reason the Radio Tower in Lavender Town stopped working and it turns out that was the reason. I have let them know what's happened. Lavender Town is the next town over. Have a pop in."

I would do that. Now with Golem.


	73. Chapter 73: A Cubone to pick

Chapter 73: A Cubone to pick

With my newly evolved Golem with me, it was time to head through Rock Tunnel. This would bring me to Lavender Town.

The cave was very dark. (What, you expect caves to be light?). I stumbled my way around the rocks, using the walls as a guide.

I heard crying in the distance. I followed the sound and it took me to a small blue Pokémon .

Kangaskhan

205

Normal Type

Parent Pokémon

7'03" (2.2 m)

176.4 lbs (80 kg)

If it is safe, the young gets out of the belly pouch to play. The adult keeps a close eye on the youngster.

That was strange. The Pokedex depicted the Pokémon I saw to be in the pouch of a large brown Pokemon on the screen. I was confused.

The little thing was bawling, however. Then it hit me; it was lost! I picked it up and hugged it, calming Kangaskhan down. I had learned skills like this from Togepi to say the least.

We had to find its mother. I let Kangaskhan stay in my backpack to keep it safe. It seemed comfortable, but I told it not to poop in there.

I continued through the cave, battling Pokémon after Pokémon. Suddenly, I saw a shadow coming from round the corner. I hid behind a rock to see big Kangaskhan. I unzipped the bag to show Baby Kangaskhan. Baby Kangaskhan's face lit up, but then turned to worry as it saw another Pokémon with a skull on its head in the Kangaskhan's pouch.

Cubone

203

Ground Type

Lonely Pokémon

1'04" (0.4 m)

14.3 lbs (6.5 kg)

It always wears the skull of its dead mother, so no one has any idea what its hidden face looks like.

Cubone seemed to be enjoying it. At that point, Baby Kangaskhan jumped out of my backpack and started shouting at Kangaskhan. Kangaskhan gasped as it realized it was looking at its own daughter and it had been taking a Cubone all along.

Kangaskhan said something to Cubone, but Cubone suddenly got teary eyed. I took Cubone out and told It that Kangaskhan wasn't it's mother, and that Cubone would never see its own one again. I gave it a hug.

Just then, Baby Kangskhan came up to it and took out its hand. Cubone shook it. I asked Kangaskhan if it was okay if the two of them became friends. Kangaskhan was more than okay with it!

As I exit the cave, I waved goodbye to the three Pokémon. It's great to know that friends are always there with you.


	74. Chapter 74: No Poke, radio

Chapter 74: No Poke radio

I had arrived in Lavender Town. Once upon a time, there was a graveyard here. Now it has been turned into Lavender Radio Tower.

To start off the day, I bumped into a familiar face. It was DJ Mary! "Ethan!" she shouted. "Nice to see you!" She told me she was here to see how the Radio Tower was doing after the power was restored.

We walked on over. "They don't tour here" she told me. "Ever since the Team Rocket attack, security has been upped a dime a dozen. Entry to upstairs is restricted to staff and they don't allow guest appearances."

I could see why. Team Rocket terrorized Kanto 3 years ago. Kanto still clearly had PTSD from it and after they regrouped, it makes sense that they would continue to be paranoid.

Inside the Radio Tower, there were far more cameras and security guards. It felt like I was in a government facility.

"Ethan!" I looked to see a man come over. "This is the Manager, Robert" DJ Mary told me. "So, it was you who saved the Power Plant?" Robert asked. I told him yes. "Wonderful. Give me your Pokegear. I will make a quick upgrade to it." I was hesitant at first, but DJ Mary told me not to worry as I could trust him.

It would take an hour to upgrade my Pokegear (not exactly a quick upgrade then). We had a walk around and arrived at the House of memories, the new graveyard. "So sad to know that many Pokémon have been lost" she said, looking at a grave for a Marowak. "Some Pokémon were killed by Team Rocket. "The flowers here are looking a little on the dead side" she mentioned as she sent out her Meganium.

Meganium

003

Grass Type

Herb Pokémon

5'11" (1.8 m)

221.6 lbs (110.5 kg)

Meganium's breath has the power to revive dead grass and plants. It can make them healthy again.

Evolved from Bayleef at Lv 32 which in turn evolves from Chikorita at Lv 16.

Meganium let out a breath which brought all the brown flowers to life again. Everyone in the cemetery watched in amazement. "You're Pokegear should be ready by now" DJ Mary told me. "Let's head back to Pokémon Tower."

The Pokegear was upgraded to include a new channel. This helps wake up sleeping Pokémon. "There is a Snorlax blocking Diglett cave" said Robert. "Could you wake it up please?"

I said I would.


	75. Chapter 75: She Wailmer be loved

Chapter 75: She Wailmer be loved

Today I was walking along the water pathway of Route 11. Fisherman were everywhere I looked. "Aw, not another Magikarp" one of them said.

There, I saw a familiar sight. "Ethan!" the three of them shouted. It was the Kanto Kids! I knew I would see them sometime in this region.

"How are you?" Beca asked. "We've caught more Pokémon!" Bernard shouted, throwing a Pokeball. A blue Pokemon with what looked like a light on its head emerged from the ocean.

Lanturn

175

Water/Electric Type

Light Pokémon

3'11" (1.2 m)

49.6 lbs (22.5 kg)

The light it emits is so bright that it can illuminate the sea's surface from a depth of over three miles.

Evolved from Chinchou at Lv 27.

"Then there is mine!" said Bernard, as he revealed the Pinsir he caught at the Bug Catching Contest.

"Finally, there is mine!" said Benedict. His new Pokémon was a Hitmonchan. "That's not the only thing!" They all opened their Pokeballs to reveal an Ivysaur, a Charmeleon and a Wartortle. "Our Pokémon evolved!" said Bernard.

After some congratulations, we heard a cry of a Pokémon. "What could that be?" Bernard asked. We looked out to see a round blue and yellow Pokémon. I opened the Pokedex.

?

?

? Type

? Pokémon

?'?" (?.? m)

?,? lbs (?.? Kg)

?

"No!" shouted Bernard. "That's a Wailmer!" I asked them what one was. "It's the great Wailmer migration this time of year. The Wailmer come from the northern region of Hoenn to breed in Kanto." I was going to ask them about Hoenn, but that Wailmer was in distress. "Something is wrong" said Beca. "Lanturn will check it out."

She hopped on Lanturn and surfed over. After a couple of minutes, she came back. "It's stuck in the rocks!" she said. "What are we going to do?" I suggested catching it, but they said no. "Catching migrating Pokémon is against the law in Kanto. We need to destroy the rocks or get Wailmer free."

"I have an idea" said Beca. "But it might hurt Wailmer a bit. Lanturn! Use Take Down!" Lanturn charged towards Wailmer at full force. It hit Wailmer and it became looser. "Let me try" said Benedict. "Hitmonchan! Mach Punch!" Hitmonchan's fist started glowing. It then darted across the water and punched Wailmer. It was almost free.

"What else can we do?" Bernard asked. Just then, they saw in the distance a bunch of Wailmer. The Wailer lifted out the Wailmer from the rocks. We all cheered as the Wailmer grinned and went off into the horizon.

"Glad we got that sorted" Bernard noted. "Oh, to answer your question. Wailer is from a place south from here. The weather is much warmer that in Kanto or Johto and the nature is much more diverse."

"Best of all" Beca said. "They have loads of Pokémon. Many of which are nowhere to be found in Kanto or Johto. Wailmer is just one of them." The sun was going down at this point. "We better get going. Thank you, Mr Ethan,!" They ran off.

As I watched the sunset, I couldn't help but imagine all the wonderful Pokémon that wait beyond both Johto and Kanto.

But that is not my quest. My quest is to continue getting Kanto Badges.


	76. Chapter 76: The old Snorlax is snoring

Chapter 76: The old Snorlax is snoring

I would reach Vermillion City by the end of the day, great opportunity to pick up the Pokedoll.

I went along the path. There were a few Trainer's to battle, but nothing interesting beyond that.

That's when I saw it. Snorlax.

Snorlax

225

Normal Type

Sleeping Pokémon

6'11" (2.1 m)

1014.1 lbs (460 kg)

What sounds like its cry may actually be its snores or the rumblings of its hungry belly.

I turned on the new Pokegear channel. It somehow woke Snorlax up. It was ready to battle me.

Golem was sent out. Golem used DynamicPunch which hit Snorlax for a lot. But Snorlax used Rest, healing it up completely. Golem used another DynamicPunch, but it missed. Snorlax used Snore. This was a move that it could use in its sleep. Despite not being very effective, I knew this match would not be easy. Golem used Earthquake. It did a fair amount, but Snorlax had a high defense. Snorlax used Snore again. Once again, didn't do much. Golem used Rollout. Let's try this. Snorlax then woke up and used Rollout itself. It was a battle of the Rollouts, but Golem eventually won.

After Snorlax was down, I went back into Vermillion City. I went into the Fan Club to pick up the Pokedoll and then went to the Pokémon Centre for some rest. Tomorrow I would go through Diglett Cave, which Snorlax was blocking the exit to.


	77. Chapter 77: Holey Holey Cave

Chapter 77: Hooray! Hooray! It's a holey holey cave! 

Today was the day that I go through Diglett Cave.

I walked in and encountered a Diglett. Suicune used BubbleBeam and took it down.

I went through battling more Diglett and Dugtrio. It was very stressful.

Finally, I got to the other side. It was now south to Viridian City. Maybe I could take on the Gym there to?

Well, I couldn't do that because there was a tree blocking the way.

ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!

This meant that I had to back through the cave. I swear I have a burning hatred for Diglett now.

I went to the PC and grabbed Paras out from the PC.

I walked back through the cave. I battled more Diglett and Dugtrio.

I made it back out. Now I could go south.

Finally, I was in Viridian City. Tomorrow I would take on the Gym here.


	78. Chapter 78: Pallet Peril

Chapter 78: Pallet Peril

The first thing I did when I woke up was put Paras back in the PC. After that, I went to the Gym. I tugged on the door, but it was locked. That was weird. "Sorry mate, the Gym is closed" said a passer-by. I asked when he would be back. "Well, he has gone to Cinnabar Island. It's just south of Pallet Town, which is to the south of here."

With that, I went south from Viridian City and down Route 1.

I could not believe that I was in Pallet Town. The hometown of Red himself. I really wanted to see his house.

I was standing in front of it. Never in my life did I think that I would be fanboying over a house.

At that point, a woman opened the door. "Oh my, it's Ethan the Champion! Come on in!"

I was sat down in the dining room with Red's own Mum. "So, what is the Champion life like?" she asked. I told Red's Mum it was fun. "That's what Red did think" she said. "However, it wasn't right for him." I was confused. The Champion is what every Trainer dreams to be. I asked her why he gave it up.

"Well, it's complicated…"

At that point, a familiar face came through the door. "Ethan my boy!" he boomed. "Professor Oak!" Red's Mum said. "I knew you would come here eventually" he said. "No time to waste, come to my Lab!"

Oak's Lab was like Elm's Lab, except a lot cleaner. "I knew you could do it!" Oak told me. "Let me take a look at your Pokedex a minute!" I handed it to him. "Oh yes, look how full it is! Not many to go now!" he said.

Two Scientists came in carrying a Weepinbell.

Weepinbell

065

Grass/Poison Type

Flycatcher Pokémon

3'03" (1 m)

14.1 lbs (6.4 kg)

Even though it is filled with acid, it does not melt because it also oozes a neutralizing fluid.

Evolved from Bellsprout at Lv 21.

"We found it" said the female Scientist. Weepinbell shot some acid and the male Scientist sent out Magnemite to stop the move.

"I'm guessing you are looking for the Viridian City Gym Leader?" Oak asked. "Yes, he is on Cinnabar Island. BUT he is also the strongest Gym Leader in Kanto. How about you take on the other Gym's first? Take on Pewter City. Then go to Fuschia City and you can Surf down to Cinnibar Island from there."

That sounded like a plan. I would head to Pewter tomorrow.


	79. Chapter 79: Rock, paper, Scizor

Chapter 79: Rock, paper, Scizor

It was time for me to make my way through the Viridian Forest. Pewter City would be on the other side on here.

I encountered a few Pokémon. Pokémon like Butterfree but not much.

"What are you doing on our turf?" I looked round to see 3 Bug Catchers. "This is our turf!" I told them it wasn't. "That's it! You will get it!" one of them shouted. "My name is Barry!"

Barry sent out Caterpie. I sighed and sent out Typhlosion. Typhlosion used Flamethrower and finished Caterpie in one blow.

"My name is Urma!" said the only female Bug Catcher and she sent out Weedle. Typhlosion finished it off to.

"He is so strong" Urma said. "Okay. Get him Gerald." The final Bug Catcher stepped forward. "You will get beaten!" he told me.

He had a big red Pokémon with pincers.

Scizor

111

Bug/Steel Type

Pincer Pokémon

5'11" (1.8 m)

260.1 lbs (118 kg)

It sings its eye-patterned pincers up to scare its foes. This makes it look like it has three heads.

Evolved from Scyther after being traded with a Metal Coat.

Typhlosion was sent out. Scizor started off with Quick Attack but Typhlosion roasted it with one Flamethrower.

"Okay, we're sorry" said Gerald, as they went off into the forest.

With that, I was in Pewter City.


	80. Chapter 80: Pound Pupitar

Chapter 80: Pound Pupitar

I went to the Gym first thing today. I saw the Gym Leader.

"My name is Brock!" he said. "I have the honour of being the first Gym Leader to have been beaten by the legendary Red. Today, I am going to beat the current Champion!"

Brock started with Graveler and I started with Suicune. Suicune used Bubblebeam which did a lot of damage. Graveler came back with Earthquake, which shook the battlefield. Suicune used one more BubbleBeam which finished off Graveler.

Next was Rhyhorn. I sent out Golem. Rhyhorn used Earthquake, but Golem took it. Golem used Earthquake back which almost knocked out Rhyhorn. Rhyhorn used another Earthquake. Golem was getting weaker, but Golem finished off Rhyhorn with one more Earthquake.

The next Pokémon was Omastar.

Omastar

221

Rock/Water Type

Spiral Pokémon

3'03" (1 m)

77.2 lbs (35 kg)

Apparently, it cracked Shellder's shell with its sharp fangs and sucked out the insides.

Evolved from Omanyte a Lv 40.

I used Ampharos. Ampharos used Thunder, but it missed. Omastar used Surf on Ampharos. It did fair damage, but nowhere near fatal. Ampharos used another Thunder. It hit and Omastar was almost finished. Omastar used Surf again and now it was near fatal. Ampharos finished with ThunderPunch.

Brock's next Pokemon was Onix. I sent out Suicune. Suicune used BubbleBeam and it almost knocked out Onix. Onix came back with Earthquake. Suicune was barely hanging on. Suicune got out one more BubbleBeam.

Brock sent out Kabutops.

Kabutops

223

Rock/Water Type

Shellfish Pokémon

4'03" (1.3 m)

89.3 lbs (40.5 kg)

With sharp claws, this ferocious, ancient Pokémon rips apart prey and sucks their body fluids.

Evolved from Kabuto at Lv 40.

Ampharos was sent out again. Kabutops used Surf which was a Critical Hit and knocked out Ampharos.

Suicune was sent out. However, Kabutops knew Giga Drain. That finished Suicune off.

I used Venomoth. Venomoth used Psychic which did some damage to Kabutops. Kabutops came back with Slash. Venomoth was fine. Venomoth used another Psychic. Kabutops was now at half health. Kabutops used another Slash. It was a Critical Hit and finished off Venomoth.

I used Togetic. Togetic used Shadow Ball and finished Kabutops.

"It's time for my final Pokémon!" Brock shouted. "I only use it for big battles like this one!" He sent out the Pokémon. It was grey and round.

Pupitar

245

Rock/Ground Type

Hard Shell Pokémon

3'11" (1.2 m)

335.1 lbs (152 kg)

Its shell is as hard as sheet rock, and it is also very strong. Its thrashing can topple a mountain.

Evolved from Larvitar at Lv 30.

Togetic used Metronome. The move it came out as was Dragon Rage. This took away 40 health points from Pupitar. Pupitar used Rock Slide and knocked out Togetic.

Next was Golem. Golem used Earthquake with did quite a lot to Pupitar. Pupitar used Crunch and that was enough to finish of Golem.

I had to use Typhlosion. Typhlosion used Flamethrower, which wasn't very effective, but it burned Pupitar. Pupitar used Rock Slide. This was Super effective. Typhlosion needed to get in one more Flamethrower.

It hit! Pupitar was down!

"Great job!" Brock said. "I have really grown a lot in 3 years. Here is the Boulder Badge." He looked at my Badges. "3 more. Fuchsia City next?" he asked. That was the plan.


	81. Chapter 81: Magmar Opus

Chapter 81: Magmar Opus

With my 5th Badge in hand, it was time to head through Mt Moon. I guess my next challenge would be in Fuchsia City. However, I had something on my mind.

On Route 3, I saw a FireBreather performing tricks for a bunch of people. He was with what looked like a red and yellow Pokémon with a bill.

Magmar

151

Fire Type

Spitfire Pokémon

4'03" (1.3 m)

98.1 lbs (44.5 kg)

It dislikes cold places, so it blows scorching flames to make the environment suitable for itself.

Evolved from the Baby Pokémon Magby at Lv 30.

"Thank you for the show!" he said, bowing as everyone clapped. He eyed me. "Well, it looks like we have a volunteer." He ran over and grabbed my arm. "Oh look, it's the Champion!" Everyone gave an "ooohhh".

"I don't suppose you know who I am. I am the one, the only, the famous, Firebreather Otis!" Famous? I had never heard of him. "You don't know me?!" he asked, shocked. "I didn't either" said a man from the audience. "Me neither" a woman called out. "Me three!" said a young girl. "Well okay maybe I'm not exactly famous" he told me. "But I am talented!"

He put me on a pedestal. "Okay Magmar, use your FirePunch!" Magmar used FirePunch around the pedestal and a ring of fire came up around me. I was getting concerned. "Now. When the fire goes out, the Champion will have disappeared!"

The flames were getting larger. I was getting concerned. "Oh no. My trick has gone wrong!" Otis shouted. He started panicking and got some water. He tipped it over the fire and put out the flames. "Sorry about that" he said.

At that point, two police cars pulled up and four Officers, two males and two females. came out, two from each. "Otis, your tricks are up!" said one of the female ones. They came up to him and cuffed him. "That was your final warning about that trick. It could get someone very hurt. You're coming with us."

With that, they took him away.

What a weird day.


	82. Chapter 82: Morning side of Mt Moon

Chapter 82: Morning side of Mt Moon

Today it was time to go through Mt Moon, the biggest mountain in Kanto.

Wandering through, I found many Pokémon including Clefairy and Paras, both of which I had seen before.

It was a great mountain to say the least.

Just then, I saw a familiar face.

"Ethan?!" It was Silver. "So, you decided to travel to Kanto officially eh?" he asked. I asked him if he had any luck in finding Giovanni. "I've found some clues, but no luck yet. This is a journey I will be on for years" he noted. "So, how about we have a battle? I have been craving one with you for some time."

That sounded like a plan.

Silver started with Sneasel and I started with Typhlosion. Sneasel used Faint Attack, which Typhlosion took. Typhlosion used Flamethrower, knocking out Sneasel in one.

Next was Golbat vs Ampharos. Golbat used Mean Look on Ampharos. Ampharos then used Thunder, but it missed. Golbat used Confuse Ray. Ampharos was now confused. Ampharos used another Thunder, this time hitting Golbat and taking it down.

Silver then sent out Gengar. Ampharos hurt itself in the confusion and Gengar came in with a Curse. Ampharos was now cursed, but Gengar also took out a huge chunk of its own hp. Ampharos felt the curse, which really hurt. Thankfully, it snapped out of its confusion and used ThunderPunch on Gengar, knocking it out.

Ampharos was almost down at this point. Of course, I couldn't switch out because of Mean Look. Silver sent in Alakazam. Alakazam used Future Sight and Ampharos used ThunderPunch. Alakazam was almost knocked out. Finally, the curse overcame Ampharos and it fainted.

Next, I sent out Togetic. Togetic used Shadow Ball, which was Super Effective on Alakazam and knocked it out

Silver sent out Magneton. I sent out Golem. Magneton used SonicBoom which took 20hp away from Golem. Golem used Earthquake and fainted Magneton. At that point, Future Sight hit and took some health away from Golem.

Finally Silver used Feraligatr. I sent out Venomoth. Venomoth used Psychic. Feraligatr was almost down. Feraligatr used Slash which was a Critical Hit. It took a surprising chunk of health away from Venomoth. Venomoth used another Psychic and beat Feraligatr.

"Thanks for the battle" Silver mentioned. "I gotta get back to the Pokémon Centre." At that point, we saw a Clefable.

Clefable

042

Normal Type

Fairy Pokémon

4'03" (1.3 m)

88.2 lbs (40 kg)

Its very sensitive ears lets it distinguish distant sounds. As a result, it prefers quiet places.

Evolved from Clefairy after exposure to a Moon Stone which in turn evolves from the Baby Pokémon Cleffa at max happiness.

Clefable clearly heard our talking and ran off. We chased after it. "I've realised. Tonight is a full moon" Silver noted. "Something big always happens on Mt Moon when that happens. Maybe that's what Clefable's gone off to".

We got to where Clefable ran to. There was a small field. In this field were multiple Cleffa, Clefairy and Clefable dancing around. "Amazing" Silver mentioned. "It's the dance of the Clefable." We sat in awe as we watched the small pink Pokémon dance and twirl around. One of the Clefairy noticed us and gave us a wave. Multiple Pokémon came over and started dancing around. Everything around us was glowing.

"Saffron City. We are back" Silver said. "Ethan?! How were you with me all this time?" I wasn't sure. I looked back through my journal. Apparently, we had seen multiple Cleffa, Clefairy and Clefable today, but I couldn't recall seeing any. "That is odd. I better get going anyways. I'm going to find my Father".

Looking back through my journal, I realised I still have the Pokedoll. I ran back to the girl's house and gave it to her. In return, she gave me a pass. I could use the Magnet Train!

It was time to go back home for a bit.


	83. Chapter 83: New place, unfamiliar faces

Chapter 83: Old place, new faces

With my pass in hand, it was time to head on the Magnet Train. I scanned in and got on the bullet train. This thing went hundreds of miles and hour but still felt very smooth. Literally you could put a cup of water on a table whilst it's going at top speed and you wouldn't see any ripples in it.

After 2 hours, I was back in Goldenrod. I had been in Kanto just a few weeks, but it felt like a lifetime. Feeling the Johto air felt so weird.

Anyway. I was to do two things during my two days in Johto. Today I was going to see Kris.

I walked down Route 34 to the Day Care. I knocked on the door and saw a Trainer taking his Pokémon out with him, along with an egg. He was taking out a Nidorino and a Lapras.

Nidorino

099

Poison Type

Poison Pin Pokémon

2'11" (0.9 m)

43 lbs (19.5 kg)

Quick to anger, it stabs enemies with its horn to inject a powerful poison when it becomes agitated.

Evolved from Nidoran at Lv 16.

"Yes. I will prove that Lapras can learn Horn Drill!" he shouted, laughing like a villain from a spy movie. I turned my head to sea Mia. "Ethan! Congratulations!" she said, hugging me. "Maurice! Ethan's here!" Maurice came running out. "My boy, look how you've grown!"

Kris came running down. "Ethan!" She then gave me an even tighter hug. "Came to see an old friend?!" Kris stopped me before I could say anything. "I want to show you something."

She brought me to a new pen, where I saw two Pokémon. One was blue and had a large blue ball like tail.

?

?

? Type

? Pokémon

?'?" (?.?m)

? lbs (?.? Kg)

No data.

The other was also blue and had jagged arms.

?

?

? Type

? Pokémon

?'?" (?.?m)

? lbs (?.? Kg)

No data.

"The one with the big tail is called Azurill" Kris said. "The one with the jagged arms is called Wynaut. We have a problem with them" Kris noted. "They haven't been used in battle yet. " I asked why. "They both only know Splash and Charm, with Wynaut also getting Encore."

That wasn't good. They couldn't fight with those moves.

"He is here!" shouted Mia. "The guest!" Kris said. "We did call someone in to help us" Kris said. "Come and meet him."

To my surprise, it was Mr Pokémon! "Ethan! Long-time no see!" he said. "My oh my, last time I saw you you didn't have a Badge. Now look at you, the Champion!" Kris was gleeful. "You know each other?" she asked. "Know each other? I helped Ethan start his journey! I gave him the Mystery Egg! Did it hatch?" Kris nodded. "Yep, and it was a Togepi!" Mr Pokémon was amazed. "That is a rare one!" he mentioned.

"Pardon me, let's get to the matter at hand" he said. "Bring those two Pokémon out here". Azurill and Wynaut ran in. "Oh my. It's not every day you see an Azurill or a Wynaut" he pointed out. "I heard your worries. But I have a solution". From his bag he took out a small device. "This is called an EXP share. Give it to a Pokémon and they will get a fraction of the EXP from another Pokémon that gained some." Maurice smiled. "Thank you so much" he said.

"Feel free to sleep here" Mia said. I did.


	84. Chapter 84: Time warped

Chapter 84: Time Warped

Today I went into Ilex Forest. There is something I wanted to do.

I went up to the Shrine. It was magnificent to look at. But what was it's secret? Suddenly I tripped and my finger brushed it. Before me, I saw a green light and what looked like a small green Pokémon. By the time I got out my Pokedex, it was gone.

I was in front of the shrine again, but it had no sign about touching it. This was odd.

"You shouldn't have done that". There was an old man. "I am the Timekeeper. I help those lost from the future get back to their own time." I was confused. What did he mean future? "I know your name. You are Ethan Schneider, the future Champion."

I was officially confused. What did he mean by future? I ran off.

I was in Goldenrod City. However, it was different. The Magnet Train wasn't there. It was under construction. The Timekeeper caught up with me. "Ethan, you have gone 3 years back in time. Do you want to get back?" I told him yes. "Well you will need to find Celebi. It will be in Kanto. Let me send you there. I gotta put up a sign telling people not to touch the Shrine." He sent out an Abra and I was zapped away.

I soon found out where I was. Pallet Town! I looked around, still processing the situation. Maybe Professor Oak would know what to do?

I rushed into the Lab and saw him. "Hello young sir. Who might you be?" I told him I needed help to find Celebi. "Celebi. Never heard of it. Listen, I am very busy right now. I have a meeting with Red. He is just outside." Red!? I ran out.

I saw him. In the distance. He was talking to a Pokémon that looked very familiar.

It was Mewtwo!

Mewtwo

249

Psychic Type

Genetic Pokémon

6'07" (2 m)

269 lbs (122 kg)

Because its abilities were raised to the ultimate level, it thinks only of defeating its foes.

Legendary Pokémon.

After the talking, Mewtwo went off.

I needed to follow it. I needed to get to a PC. To Viridian City!

I ran along Route 1. I was still trying to believe if I had really been sent back in time. Suddenly, I encountered a Pokémon. A Pidgey!

I sent out Ampharos. "Woah!" A bunch of Trainers gathered round me. "Who is that?" one of them asked. I said it was Ampharos, a Pokémon from Johto. "Never heard of it" said another Trainer.

Ampharos ThunderPunched Pidgey and I continued to Viridian.

Finally, I made it to Viridian. People looked at me as I ran about in confusion. I found the Pokémon Centre.

I ran to the PC and entered my Trainer Card. A message popped up on the screen. "Card unrecognizable" it said. I needed Gyarados to follow Mewtwo. I tried jamming in the Trainer Card. "Don't force it!" Nurse Joy shouted. "What is wrong with you?!" I told her the situation. I was from the future and I needed to find Celebi. I also needed Gyarados to chase a Mewtwo that had just flew off south of Pallet Town.

Everyone in the Pokémon Centre laughed. "I have never heard so much rubbish in my life" Nurse Joy mentioned. "I'm calling the Police".

Well. This was how my journey would end. In prison three years in the past.

"No need". I spiky haired boy came in.

"Blue!" Nurse Joy said. "This Trainer is saying he is from the future and destroying Pokémon Centre equipment." Blue sighed. "Let me see your card" he told me. I handed it to him. "It's authentic" he said. "I'll help him."

"I'm working on becoming a Gym Leader" Blue told me. I told him that it was a great idea and that he would do it. "Tell me. What happens in the future?" I told him that Team Rocket returns. "What?" Blue shouted. "So they come back in this Johto that you tell me about?" I nodded. "Interesting. Let me see your Badges." I showed them to him. "These are authentic to. Okay. I believe you. Maybe you could break the laws of the Pokémon world for once?" he said.

I sent out Suicune. "That's a Pokémon of yours?" I nodded. "Wow. Okay. Good luck. I will watch you depart."

We went to Pallet Town and I hopped on Suicune. "Good luck" said Blue. "Listen. If I become Gym Leader, I will battle you. I promise." I gave him a smile and Suicune ran across the water.

I reached Cinnabar Island and saw Mewtwo. "Who are you?" Mewtwo asked. I told it that I ended up here thanks to Celebi. "What are you talking about?" it asked. "No. I no longer trust humans. I never will again." That was my weapon. If Mewtwo never trusted humans again, then why did it save me in the Whirl Islands? "Nonsense" it said.

I told it to follow me. "No" it said. Fine. Then I would battle it. If I win, it would do what I say, including save me in the future. "Fine".

The battle with Mewtwo began. I sent out Ampharos. Ampharos used Thunder on Mewtwo, which hit. Mewtwo came back with Swift. I had enough already. I threw a Masterball and caught Mewtwo.

Before it got transferred to the PC, I grabbed the Master Ball. With all my might, I tore it apart freeing Mewtwo. "What do you want?" Mewtwo asked. I once again got on Suicune and rode off, telling Mewtwo to follow.

We continued running until we got to a point in the sea where the Whirl Islands could be seen. I told Mewtwo that this is where I would be saved. If it didn't know, then remember that Suicune will be the one that helps to.

"Fine" Mewtwo told me. "I suppose I should help you find this Celebi to". It lifted me up with it's Psychic powers and flew me up so high a got a great view of Kanto. Mewtwo then rocketed back down into Viridian Forest.

Celebi was indeed there.

Celebi

251

Psychic/Grass Type

Time Travel Pokémon

2'00" (0.6 m)

11 lbs (5 kg)

This Pokémon wanders across time. Grass and trees flourish in the forests in which it has appeared.

Legendary Pokémon.

Celebi instantly recognized me. I told Celebi it was time to go home. I thanked Mewtwo, but Mewtwo was gone by the time I turned around.

I grabbed onto Celebi and was led through a green portal.

At the end, I was back at the Shrine in the present day. Celebi was nowhere to be seen. "So how was your little trip?" It was the Timemaster. It was exhausting.

But if I had learned anything, it's that Celebi would make a great website mascot.


	85. Chapter 85: Metal Slugma

Chapter 85: Metal Slugma

I made it back to Saffron City early this morning. I might as well start heading for Fuchsia City.

Fuchsia City was down the Cycle Path, west of Celadon, so I headed there.

Once I got there, I got on my bike and headed down the road. Out the corner of my eye, I saw a Pokémon made of lava.

Slugma

211

Fire Type

Lava Pokémon

2'04" (0.7 m)

77.2 lbs (35 kg)

It never sleeps. It had to keep moving because if it stopped, its magma body would cool and harden.

"Welcome to Slugma Park". I saw a woman. "My name is Maggie. I helped transfer all these poor guys over here. Their home was destroyed when Cinnabar Island erupted."

Poor things. "Whilst Gym Leader Blaine is sorting out new homes for them, they have been staying here to breed."

Just then, I saw 3 bikers come along. Two men and a woman to be precise. "So. This is Slugma Park" said the woman. "Yes" said one of the goons. "Slugma are worth quite a lot". Maggie got in the way. "These Slugma are not to be captured. They are here to breed until Cinnabar Island is restored."

The Leader pushed her out the way. It was my turn to defend. "Little Champion wants to battle" said the woman. "Fine. You will get it!" she shouted.

The female Biker sent out Machoke. I sent out Venomoth. Venomoth used Psychic on Machoke. It beat it in one blow.

"Fine. My turn" said the male Biker. He used Muk. Once again, Venomoth dealt with it.

"Enough!" shouted the Leader, who used a Machamp. Venomoth used Psychic. Machamp was almost taken out and it came back with Seismic Toss. This took a chunk of health from Venomoth. Venomoth used one more Psychic on Machamp and it was down.

"Fine! We will go!" said the Leader as they rode off. "Thank you" said Maggie. "Good luck on your Fuchsia City Gym battle!"


	86. Chapter 86: The Venomoth Prophecy

Chapter 86: The Venomoth prophecy

I was now in Fuchsia City. The place had been is a depressed state since the Safari Zone closed. Shame. I did want to check it out.

Anyway. I was here for a Gym challenge.

After battling through the Trainers, I came upon a familiar face. "Long time no see". It was Janine! "I told you we would battle eventually" she said. "Handling a Gym is hard. But today, I will show you the power of Poison!"

Janine started with Crobat and I started with Ampharos. Ampharos used ThunderPunch and knocked out Crobat in one.

Janine used Weezing. Ampharos used ThunderPunch and finished it.

Another Weezing was used. Ampharos used ThunderPunch, but it missed. Weezing used Toxic, badly poisoning Ampharos. Ampharos used another ThunderPunch and Weezing fell.

Next was Ariados. I used Typhlosion. Typhlosion used Flamethrower and Ariados fell.

Finally, was a Pokémon I was familiar with; Venomoth. Typhlosion used Flamethrower and it fell like a Venomoth to a flame.

"I lost?" Janine said in a sad state. "I mean, here is the Soul Badge and TM06. It contains Toxic. NOW LEAVE!" That seemed harsh, but I did.

I was planning to sort of just have a relax for the rest of the day. Whilst I was having lunch, I noticed Janine sitting on a bench. I went out to see here.

"Go away" she said. "If I'm not able to defeat a single Pokémon, why am I a Gym Leader?"

"Because you have just started." The voice was coming from Koga. "Dad!" Janine said, hugging him. "He beat me!" Koga gave a sigh. "Because Janine you are a beginner. I have told you this. Part of being a Gym Leader is accepting loss." Janine was in tears. I apologised. "No need. You have it your all. That is what is expecting".

Janine wiped her eyes. "I guess I should apologise" she said. "I'm still new to all of this." Koga smiled. "I suppose the next stop is Cinnibar Island. Just Surf over" he told me.


	87. Chapter 87: Doc Octillery

Chapter 87: Doc Octillery

With Gyarados in tow, it was time to head to Cinnabar Island.

I hopped on and used Surf. I passed by a Male Swimmer. "I would be careful if I were you" he told me. "There have been reports of people and Pokémon being dragged down suddenly".

I asked him more as we swam along. "We are still trying to figure out what it-"

Suddenly, he seemed to be dragged underwater. Shocked, I dived under to see a red Pokémon with tentacles grabbing the poor Swimmer.

Octillery

173

Water Type

Jet Pokémon

2'11" (0.9 m)

62.8 lbs (28.5 kg)

It traps enemies with its suction-cupped tentacles then smashes them with its rock hard head.

Evolved from Remoraid at Lv 25.

I distracted Octillery which loosened its grip and allowed the Swimmer to get away.

We stopped on some dry land. "I haven't introduced myself" said the Swimmer. "I'm Lughan. I've been investigating what's been causing all this. It turns out it's an Octillery."

I suggested he tried catching it. "Well it's quite strong, but I don't see why not." He took out a blue Pokeball. "A Lure Ball. I got this from Kurt in Azelea Town. It works on fished Pokémon. I'll try getting it out with that method."

I watched him take out his rod. It started shaking wildly. Lughan yanked it and Octillery attacked.

"Go Staryu!" he shouted.

Staryu

167

Water Type

Star Shape Pokémon

2'07" (0.8 m)

76.1 lbs (34.5 kg)

Even if its body is torn, it can regenerate as long as the glowing central core remains intact.

Staryu started with Swift, which hurt Octillery a bit. Then, Octillery fired a beam at Staryu. "It's Octazooka, Octillery's main move!" shouted Lughan. Staryu came back with another Swift. Octillery then used Psybeam. Staryu was confused.

Lughan recalled Staryu and sent out Corsola. Octillery used Psybeam again, but Corsola took it. Corsola used Spike Cannon which hit Octillery 4 times. Octillery used Octazooka, which almost knocked out Corsola. Corsola used another Spike Cannon. Octillery was getting weaker. Octillery used another Octazooka and knocked out Corsola.

Lughan sent out Stary again. He threw a Lure Ball.

One shake.

Two shakes.

Three shakes.

He caught it!

"I caught an Octillery!" he mentioned. "I better get to Cinnabar Island to restore my Pokémon".

We arrived. "Thanks again" Lughan said going into the Pokémon Centre.

Round the Pokémon Centre, I noticed someone familiar. "Ethan?" he asked.

It was Blue. "You haven't aged a day since I last say you." I gave him a convincing look. "You WERE telling the truth!" he shouted. "So, this is your time period!" Blue pointed at me. "Meet me at the Viridian Gym as soon as you can."

He walked off.

I asked Nurse Joy that night where the Gym was. "It was destroyed in the eruption" she said. "The Gym is in the Seafoam Islands now."

Gotcha.


	88. Chapter 88: Like Fire Types

Chapter 88: Like Fire Types, Cinnabar Fire Types

It was time for my Seafoam Island Gym Battle. I surfed on over.

It was just a Gym. No puzzles. There I met Blaine. "Welcome young one" he told me. "It is my duty to give the Champion a heated match".

Blaine started with Magcargo and I started with Suicune. Magcargo was basically a Slugma with a rock shell on its back.

Magcargo

212

Fire/Rock Type

Lava Pokémon

2'07" (0.8 m)

121.3 lbs (55 kg)

Its brittle shell occasionally sprouts intense flames that circulate throughout its body.

Evolved from Slugma at Lv 38.

Suicune used BubbleBeam, but it missed. Magcargo came back with Smog. Suicune was poisoned. Suicune used BubbleBeam and knocked out Magcargo in one.

Next up Blaine used Magmar. Suicune used BubbleBeam which hit. Magmar wasn't quite knocked out though. Magmar used ThunderPunch. It was a Critical Hit and did a lot to Suicune. Suicune used BubbleBeam and finished Magmar.

Finally Blaine used Rapidash

Rapidash

202

Fire Type

Fire Horse Pokémon

5'07" (1.7 m)

209.4 lbs (95 kg)

With incredible acceleration, it reaches its top speed of 150 mph after running just 10 steps.

Evolved from Ponyta at Lv 40.

I recalled Suicune and sent out Golem. Rapidash used Fire Blast, but Golem barely felt it. Golem used Earthquake, winning me the match.

"Congratulations" Blaine said. "You really overheated me this match. This is the Volcano Badge".

That night, I looked at my Badges. One more to go.

Cinnabar Island looked really sad. The Pokémon Centre miraculously survived when it erupted, but everyone else had to evacuate.

"You were right". I looked up to see Mewtwo. "So. It seems humans don't always tell lies". I thanked Mewtwo for saving me in the Whirl Islands. After all, that was the last time it met me.

"Ethan. I have helped you, now you must help me." He pointed up to a large mountain. "That is Mt Silver. I want you to ascent it after you get your final Badge. It doesn't have to be immediately afterwards. You will need lots of training. You will know what you need to do once you get there."

With that, Mewtwo went off.

My plan was set.


	89. Chapter 89: Planning ahead

Chapter 89: Planning ahead

Today I took a break in Pallet Town. I think everyone needed one.

Whilst my Pokémon got the playtime that they needed, I sat down and thought about what Mewtwo was talking about.

"Ethan?" Professor Oak asked. I didn't even notice he was there. "Whatever is the matter? You are one Gym Badge away from conquering Kanto." I sighed and asked him about Mt Silver.

"Well, it's a long story. But once upon a time, 3 years ago to be precise, there was a Trainer that didn't know what to do with himself. So he ascended Mt Silver in order to get his life on track."

This was confusing. I didn't know what my plan would have been if not for Mewtwo's request. Why does it want me to go up? "You're feeling lost to" said the Professor.

At that point, Oak's phone rang. "Professor! It's escaped!" screamed the voice from the other end. At that point, a three headed brown Pokémon ran out.

Dodrio

200

Normal/Flying Type

Triple Bird Pokémon

5'11" (1.8 m)

187.8 lbs (85.2 kg)

It collects data and plans three times as wisely, but it may think too much and become immobilized.

Evolved from Doduo at Lv 31.

I sent out Ampharos. It used ThunderPunch on Dodrio and knocked it out. "Thanks for that" said Professor Oak. "Take care now."

I have a lot to do.


	90. Chapter 90: Beat Blue

Chapter 90: Beat Blue

Here I was. Viridian City Gym. I saw him. My final Gym Leader and Red's rival, Blue.

"So here we are" he said. "You have come far. But this will be one of your biggest challenges yet" he told me. "Let's begin!"

Blue started with Pidgeot and I started with Ampharos. Pidgeot used Quick Attack, which hit for a bit. Ampharos used Thunder, but it missed. Pidgeot then used Mirror Move. This allowed it to use Thunder and it did some damage to Ampharos. Ampharos used Thunder back. This time it hit Pidgeot and it was knocked out.

Next was Alakazam. Alakazam used Disable, not allowing Ampharos to used Thunder. Alakazam used Psychic. It was a Critical Hit. Ampharos was almost down. Ampharos used Light Screen. If it couldn't take down Alakazam, then it could certainly protect the rest of the team. Alakazam used another Psychic. Ampharos was defeated.

Next was Togetic. Togetic used Shadow Ball. Super Effective. Alakazam used Reflect. Shadow Ball wouldn't work as well now. Togetic used Metronome. The move it used was Fire Blast! This hit Alakazam for a fair amount. Alakazam used Psychic. The Light Screen halved damage, but it was still very strong. Togetic used Metronome again. This time it was Dragon Rage. It dealt 40 damage to Alakazam. Alakazam then used Recover, healing it. Togetic used another Metronome. This time it was Earthquake. It did some damage. Alakazam used another Psychic. Togetic barely held on and Light Screen wore off. Togetic used one more Metronome. It was Crunch. Just what I needed! It knocked out Alakazam.

The next Pokémon was Rhydon. I knew Togetic couldn't take it, so my best bet was Metronome. Togetic used it.

It was Thuderbolt. Rhydon didn't feel a thing. It used Rock Slide and knocked it out.

I used Suicune. Suicune used BubbleBeam which did a lot to Rhydon. Rhydon used Earthquake. This did a lot of damage. Suicune used another BubbleBeam. Rhydon was down.

Blue sent out Exeggutor. Suicune used Icy Wind. Exeggutor's speed was lowered, but Exeggutor is already a slow Pokémon so it didn't seem worth it. Exeggutor used Sunny Day. The sun started beaming brightly through the Gym. Suicune used Icy Wind. But then Exeggutor used SolarBeam. The bright light hit Suicune, knocking it out.

I used Typhlosion next. Typhlosion used Flamethrower. Fire Type moves are powered up sunny weather and Exeggutor was knocked out.

Blue sent out Arcanine.

Arcanine

128

Fire Type

Legendary Pokémon

6'03" (1.9 m)

341.7 lbs (155 kg)

This legendary ancient Pokémon is considered magnificent. Many people are enchanted by its grand mane.

Evolved from Growlithe after subjection to a Fire Stone.

Note: Arcanine not actually Legendary Pokémon. Pokedex entry slightly altered.

Typhlosion used Swift. It hit. Arcanine used Flamethrower. It hit back. Typhlosion used Flamethrower. Arcanine did it to.

It kept doing that back and forth. Eventually though, Arcanine fell.

By that time, the bright sun had subsided.

"So. It is time for my final Pokémon" Blue said. "This is a Pokémon that has been with me since the very beginning. It was the Pokémon from my first battle and my latest. Let's go!"

It was Blastoise. I couldn't believe I was battling it.

Typhlosion used Swift. Blastoise then used Rain Dance. It started raining heavily. Typhlosion used Swift again, but Blastoise used Hydro Pump. Typhlosion was down.

Next was Golem. Golem used Earthquake. It did a fair bit, but Blastoise's hard shell took it. Blastoise used Hydro Pump, but it missed. Golem used another Earthquake. Blastoise used Hydro Pump again. This time it hit, and Golem was down.

I only had Venomoth left. Venomoth used Psychic. Blastoise was almost down. Blastoise used one more Hydro Pump…

…Venomoth survived! Venomoth used Psychic and knocked out Blastoise!

"Congratulations" said Blue. "You now have all the Gym Badges." He threw the Earth Badge at me. "This brings me back" he said. "Back then, Giovanni ran this Gym and Red himself was doing the battle of the century." Blue gave me a thumbs up. "With that, you now have all the Gym Badges! What is your plan now?"

I told him what I was going to do. "I see" he said. "Well, good luck with that."

Later that day, I had a big celebration with my Pokémon, complete with a big cake. It was held at the Pokémon Centre.

Whilst my Pokémon munched away, a stood outside. I saw Mt Silver, its snowy summit piercing the clouds like a sword.

"You may train a bit more". It was Mewtwo. I told it I was nervous. "I know that. Mt Silver is not friendly. But it is your final test. You may do some training before you go up."

I did think about this, but Mewtwo was right. I would now travel Kanto levelling up my Pokémon.

I will not chronicle this though as my journal is now running out of pages.


	91. Final Chapter: Ethan vs Red

Final chapter: Ethan vs Red

I had spent the last few days training vigorously. It was now time to climb Mt Silver.

I got to the gate where the entrance to Victory Road is. A guard checked my Badges. "16. You are good to go Champ".

I started the ascent. It was very tense. There were many dark caves, steep cliffs and strong Pokémon.

I was walking up and came across an Ursaring.

Golem was sent out. Golem used Earthquake. It knocked out Ursaring in one.

That battle showed how strong I had become. My team now was:

Golem (Lv 86)

Togetic (Lv 78)

Suicune (Lv 85)

Ampharos (Lv 85)

Venomoth (Lv 83)

Typhlosion (Lv 90)

I continued ascending the mountain. All the time I was questioning, why did Mewtwo want me to go up anyway? Is this an errand? Does Mewtwo want me to do its laundry in return for saving me?

I kept climbing up and up, battling Pokémon after Pokémon. It was getting exhausting. I was worried I wouldn't make it.

Eventually I sat down for lunch. At this point I was more than halfway there. I would make it to the summit by sunset.

Suddenly, I heard a roar come from the cave. I stood up, shocked as a big, green Pokémon came running from down the cave.

Tyranitar

246

Rock/Dark Type

Armor Pokémon

6'07" (2 m)

445.3 lbs (202 kg)

Its body can't be harmed by any sort of attack, so it is very eager to make challenges against enemies.

Evolved from Pupitar at Lv 55 which in turn evolves from Larvitar at Lv 30.

This thing clearly wanted to battle, so I sent out Suicune. Suicune used its new move, Hydro Pump. It fired a large torrent of water at Tyranitar. Tyranitar took it, just about. Tyranitar used Earthquake. Suicune was damaged somewhat.

Everything in the cave started shaking. One by one, stalactites started falling from the ceiling. The Earthquake wasn't aimed at Suicune. Tyranitar was trying to trap me!

I recalled Suicune and made a run for it.

I miraculously made it out.

Only a little bit to go before the summit. I continued to climb up. Higher and higher I went, till snow could be felt. My ears popped. I started feeling queasy from the heights. I fell to the ground. I had never been at this altitude before unprotected. But I didn't give in. I continued going. I started running and eventually, found myself out the cave.

I realised where I was. It was the Summit. I started calling out to Mewtwo. What did it want me to do?

Just then, through the snow, I noticed a figure. It looked, familiar. I walked forward to get a better look. I got a view of the familiar red jacket and hat of my hero.

Red.

I was speechless, but somehow didn't feel starstruck. I felt, an urge. An urge to battle him. This is what my journey had come to.

Red didn't say a word, but it was clear that my challenge had been accepted.

Red started off with Dugtrio and I started with Suicune. Dugtrio used Earthquake. Suicune felt it. It was strong. Suicune used Hydro Pump back, but it missed. Dugtrio used another Earthquake. Suicune was starting to show its wounds. Suicune used another Hydro Pump. This time it hit, almost knocking out Dugtrio. Dugtrio however used another Earthquake. Suicune used Icy Wind, but Dugtrio barely survived.

I recalled Suicune and sent out Togetic. However, Dugtrio used Slash instead of Earthquake. Didn't matter too much because it went down with one Shadow Ball.

Next was Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee started with Hi Jump Kick. This hit Togetic for quite a lot. Togetic used Metronome. It became Faint Attack, not very effective on Fighting Type Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee used Mega Kick and Togetic was down.

Venomoth was sent out. Venomoth used Psychic. Hitmonlee was hit relatively hard. Hitmonlee came back with Mega Kick. Venomoth took it. Venomoth used another Psychic. Hitmonlee was down.

Next out was Starmie. Venomoth used Sludge Bomb, but Starmie was barely affected. Starmie used Surf and washed away Venomoth.

I sent out Ampharos. A Type advantage is just what the doctor ordered. Ampharos used Thunder, but it missed. Starmie used Surf on Ampharos. Ampharos held on. Ampharos used another Thunder. It hit. Great. However, Starmie used Recover. Not so great. Ampharos tried another Thunder, but once again, it missed. Starmie used Surf again. Ampharos was clinging on now. It used ThunderPunch. It was a Critical Hit. Starmie was down.

Next was Victreebel. I recalled Ampharos and sent out Typhlosion. Typhlosion used Flamethrower. It was a Critical Hit and OHKO'd Victreebel.

Red smiled. From his soldier came a small, familiar Pokémon.

Pikachu.

It was **the** Pikachu. Red's 2nd strongest. I didn't back down. I sent out Ampharos. Pikachu used Quick Attack and Ampharos barely held on. Ampharos came back with FirePunch. This burned Pikachu. Pikachu used Quick Attack again and Ampharos fainted.

Next was Suicune. Suicune used Hydro Pump on Pikachu. It hit, but Pikachu came back with Thunderbolt. Suicune was down.

I was down to Typhlosion. Typhlosion used Flamethrower and knocked out Pikachu.

It was time. Red's strongest Pokémon.

Charizard. I saw the orange flame tail tipped Pokémon roar and give off a flame of its own. This would be it. The battle of the fiery partners.

Typhlosion used Flamethrower and Charizard used it to. A ball of flames exploded on impact, knocking both the Fire Types back. Charizard gave Typhlosion the look of "I am facing a worthy opponent". That got me more fired up. (No pun intended). Typhlosion used Swift. Charizard was hit. Charizard came back with Slash. Typhlosion used Swift. It was getting brutal.

Both Pokémon were now very weak. One more attack would do it. I gave Red a grin. There was one way to finish this. We both shouted it at the top of our lungs.

"USE FLAMETHROWER!"

With all their might, Charizard and Typhlosion shot flames at each other, hotter than any Flamethrower probably ever. It was so hot that the snow around us evaporated instantly. An explosion of fire met in the middle.

Once the flames died down, both Pokémon were still standing. It was over for someone, but who? I looked ahead of me as Charizard fell to its knees and fainted.

I… couldn't believe it. I beat Red! I had actually beaten Red! I looked at him as he recalled Charizard. He gave me a salute.

"I guess I will stay up here for a little longer" Red told me.

This was not right. Red had spent 3 years up here. He is not going to do it again.

"Thank you, Ethan,". It was Mewtwo. "Mewtwo!" Red shouted. "Why are you here?" Mewtwo gave a sigh. "To prove myself. Humans can be trusted." I gave a sigh. That battle had tired both of us. "I will get you back to New Bark Town" Mewtwo said. "Red. Your training is complete. That is why Ethan was brought up here. I insist that you come with me."

Mewtwo sent out a bright light.

When the light fainted, I was back in New Bark Town. The whole town, including Mum and Professor Elm (who dropped his papers in the process) ran out to see me. "Red! Is that really you?" Professor Elm gasped. "Yes. I will no longer hide myself out from the world" he said. "All thanks to…"

He looked around, clearly trying to look for Mewtwo. It was nowhere to be seen.

"Who then?" one of the Villagers asked. Red gave a smile and patted me on the head. "This young man".

The whole town cheered. Someone brought out a wine bottle and popped it open. Through the crowd, I saw a small pink Pokémon with a long tail. After I blinked, it disappeared.

"Something wrong? You look distracted" said Red. I told him I was fine, and we continued to celebrate.

With that, the final pages of my journal are now filled. I will look back on this in future years and remember my path to becoming a Pokémon Master.

FIN


End file.
